Dino Storm
by Storm2003
Summary: COMPLETE. The worlds of Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm collide as a new girl with direct connections to both moves to Reefside. New powers and surprises await you in this story. BlakeTori, HunterOC, KiraTrent..
1. The Move

Disclaimer: I only own Leila and Laura and whatever enemy I create.  
  
*Note: At this point, Trent IS the White Dino Thunder Ranger and is on the side of good.  
  
CHAPTER ONE The Move  
  
Leila Omano sighed in sadness as her mom continued to drive along the highway towards Reefside.  
  
"Leila, I know you aren't excited about the move....," her mom, Laura Omano, began to say.  
  
"Gee mom, what gave that away? Could it be the fact that I said I DIDN'T WANT TO MOVE?!" Leila said sarcastically and angrily. Laura knew she couldn't reprimand Leila for being rude because it wouldn't change her attitude. Leila was a great kid and did not make a habit of getting into trouble, but the move from the Thunder Academy to Reefside was necessary for this part of Leila's life. Her father, the Thunder Academy's Sensei, had stressed how important it was to let Leila come into her destiny on her own terms without telling her. Leila was not at all thrilled to leave the only home she had known. All of her friends were there, she loved studying martial arts, her Aunt LeeAnn was like a big sister to her, and her grandfather was the only male figure in her life. Laura did not even want to start thinking about the story behind Leila's father. Leila still made a habit of prying and asking questions behind the father she had never known, but that was something Laura hoped she would never have to speak of to her daughter.  
  
"Mom, not that I would care if you did, but you're about to miss the exit to Reefside," Leila said to her distracted mother. Laura moved over one lane and got off on the exit. It took them only a few minutes to enter Reefside. Leila took in the scenes of her new home. Nice neighborhoods, decent school, cool places to hangout and shop; Reefside didn't seem all that bad. It just wasn't home. She might adjust to it better if she knew WHY they absolutely had to move.  
  
'Oh well, guess I'll make the best of it. If that's even possible,' she thought to herself. Leila felt the car stop and she began to look around.  
  
"Here we are. What do you think?" Laura asked her daughter. Leila got out of the car and took in the house. It was a baby blue, two story home. A little big for two people, Leila thought, but her family had always been comfortable financially and didn't splurge all that often, mainly holidays.  
  
'I guess grandpa wanted to make the move somewhat okay for me,' she thought before turning back to her mom.  
  
"It's beautiful. I'm going to go ahead and start putting some of my stuff up," Leila said.  
  
"Okay, sweetie," Laura replied, watching her daughter grab her book bag and a couple of boxes from the backseat of the car, then watching Leila walk into their new home. Laura opened the backseat of the car and start ruffling through stuff. The moving van wouldn't be there for a few hours, so they didn't have too much stuff to unpack until then. Laura finally found what she had been looking for. It was a small box, decorated and engraved with the Thunder Academy symbol. She didn't dare open it, for it was meant for Leila. Laura put it back in her box of things and hid it under some bed sheets. She and Leila had a lot to do today. They need to get as much unpacking done as they could. Tomorrow was Friday and the two were meeting up with an old friend of Laura's, Hayley. A teacher-friend of Hayley's, a Doctor Thomas Oliver, was going to help them get Leila registered for school. Until then, it was time to get their house settled into.  
  
Okay what do you think? The next chapter will introduce some interaction with the Dino Thunder rangers. It will take me a few chapters but you will see more of connection with the Ninja Storm rangers as well. There's also a few surprises along the way because Leila does have as much of a direct connection to the Dino Thunder world as the Ninja Storm world. Thanks, please R & R. 


	2. Introductions and Mysteries

Disclaimer: same as chapter one  
  
CHAPTER 2 Introductions and Mysteries  
  
Leila and Laura worked straight into the night. Laura was had a habit of starting things and wanting to get things done straight away, so Leila was the same way. The moving van had shown up before they had expected, so they were overwhelmed with things to unpack and find a place for. Leila had gotten her room done and helped her mom for a little while but had to get some sleep. She didn't realize how long her mom had worked into the night until she got up the next morning at ten to see her mom collapsed on the couch. Leila grabbed a shower, got dressed, got a quick bite to eat, and decided to not wake her mom. She wrote her mom a quick note, threw a blanket over her, and walked out of the house. She had seen Hayley's Cyberspace Café during the drive into town yesterday, so she was okay with getting there. Her mom had told her that it was a school holiday so Dr. Oliver had agreed to meet them early in the day. Leila still felt a sting in her from the all the secrecy her family had held around her whole life. She decided that she could at least take care of registering for school on her own. She was almost seventeen and her family, as much as she loved them, still treated her like she was five. Her friends at the Thunder Academy had given her the relief she had needed from family pressures, now she didn't have that. She had to start over but Reefside didn't seem like it was a terrible town. Leila came out of her trance when she heard whistling. She looked into the street and saw a car full of guys passing her and whistling at her. Leila smiled at them, waved, and kept walking. She never stopped to think about her looks a lot of the time but she did get a lot of attention from guys. Most of the time, it just rolled off her shoulders because it got old. As pretty as she was, she had only had one serious relationship before she had met her current boyfriend but he had to stay at the academy. The fact that he did not see distance as a reason to break-up gave Leila more hope that the move would not be that bad. Leila smiled when she finally saw Hayley's Cyberspace Café. She walked in and took in her surroundings.  
  
"Not bad," she said to herself. Being a school holiday, the place was already crawling with kids. It was definitely a good place to be after school with all the computers, video games, and obviously a band that played every now and then. Leila walked to open table and sat down with her book bag. She did not notice the guy nearby staring at her.  
  
"Whoa, who is that?" Conner asked his friends, obviously attracted to Leila.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her here before," Trent said as he wiped the counter down.  
  
"She must be new," Kira commented. They all saw Hayley walk over to Leila who had taken out what looked like a journal and was writing in it.  
  
"Welcome to Hayley's, what can I get for you?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Uh, strawberry smoothie?" Leila asked, not sure of what the menu was. Hayley smiled.  
  
"Sure. Anything else?" she asked. Leila relaxed a little and smiled.  
  
"Yea, you wouldn't happen to know who Dr. Oliver is would you? He's supposed to help me registered for school," Leila explained. Hayley gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Are you Leila Omano?" she asked. Leila realized who she was.  
  
"Your Hayley, aren't you?" Leila asked. The two smiled and shook hands.  
  
"Where's your mom?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Asleep, she stayed up all night finding 'the right place' for everything," Leila explained. Hayley laughed.  
  
"Yep, that's your mom. She hasn't changed much. Come over here, I want you to meet some people," Hayley said.  
  
"Okay," Leila said as she grabbed her book bag.  
  
"Guys this is Leila Omano. Leila, this is Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Trent, my favorite employee," Hayley said, slightly sarcastically.  
  
"Your only employee," Trent added as he gave Leila her smoothie.  
  
"Thanks," she said, taking it and sipping on it.  
  
"So, Leila, last I heard you were into dance on top of all the martial arts you did," Hayley said.  
  
"I still dance, I still study martial arts, on top of motocross," Leila explained.  
  
"Motocross?" Ethan asked.  
  
"It's kind of a popular sport back at home," Leila said.  
  
"So are you going to Reefside High?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm supposed to meet a Dr. Oliver here today. He was going to help me register for my classes so I could start Monday or Tuesday," Leila explained right before she saw Anton Mercer walk into the café.  
  
"Is that him?" she asked.  
  
"No, that's my dad," Trent said as Anton walked over. He ignored the cold glares from Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Hayley.  
  
"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Trent asked.  
  
"I was just stopping by to see if there was any chance you'd be home early tonight. There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about," Anton said, glancing at Leila.  
  
"It's hard to say dad. It's a Friday AND a school holiday. I won't really know until later tonight," Trent explained.  
  
"Well, that's fine. Just give me a call at home, I'll be working from there today. I'm sorry, you look awfully familiar, have we met before?" Anton asked of Leila.  
  
"We might have, sir. I don't remember you though," Leila explained. Anton was still confused at how familiar she seemed but then realized he had not introduced himself.  
  
"Oh, I'm Anton Mercer," he said, putting his hand out.  
  
"Leila Omano," she replied, shaking his hand. Anton's face fell.  
  
"I'm sorry...did you say Omano?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, do you know my mom or aunt?" Leila questioned. Anton quickly composed himself.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I must have been thinking of someone else. It was nice meeting you Leila. Trent, I will see you later tonight," Anton said before rushing out of the café.  
  
"What was that all about?" Conner asked.  
  
"I wish I knew," Trent said.  
  
"So do I," Leila replied.  
  
Meanwhile, at Dr. Oliver's house, Tommy was tracking something that had appeared on his computer.  
  
"What is that? It can't be a dino gem, not with these readings," he said to himself.  
  
What is Dr. Oliver sensing? What was wrong with Anton Mercer when he met Leila? Find out all this and more in Chapter 3. Leila starts at Reefside high and gets to know the rangers better. Right as they become friends, the rangers become suspicious of Leila when they see her use her ninja skills more than once. Leila becomes suspicious of the secrets her family are keeping from her when her powers mysteriously grow and she has more encounters with Anton Mercer. 


	3. More Introductions and Discoveries

Disclaimer: Guess?! (  
  
CHAPTER THREE More Introductions and Discoveries  
  
It was a few hours later, Leila and the rangers were still at Hayley's Cyberspace. The guy rangers were talking amongst themselves while Kira and Leila got to know each other.  
  
"So what was it like growing up at your grandfather's...what did you say...boarding school?" Kira asked. Leila held in a laugh, realizing she had told her new friend some form of the truth, but not entirely.  
  
"It wasn't too bad. There was kind of a pressure there because I was the headmaster's granddaughter, but I always had a friend to turn too. And my boyfriend helps out a lot too," Leila explained. Kira gave her a teasing smile.  
  
"Ah, boyfriend, huh? What's he like?" Kira asked. Leila blushed.  
  
"As cliché as this may sound, he's my best friend. I can talk to him about anything and there's no real sexual tension there. He doesn't really get jealous, he gets protective, I guess. I don't know if that's the same thing or not. But I love him and best of all, my aunt, mom, AND grandfather love him," Leila said.  
  
"Well that's good," Kira said.  
  
"Yea, and I'm glad I'm friends with his brother. I wouldn't want to come in between them. We like to team up on each other a lot. But enough about me, what about you? What's the boy scene like for you?" Leila asked. Kira's face fell into a look of avoidance and blushing. Trent came up to the table with their drinks before she had a chance to respond.  
  
"Here you are ladies. Anything else I can do for you?" he asked, in his most professional voice. Leila and Kira laughed, and Trent joined them.  
  
"I'm fine. How about you Kira?" Leila asked.  
  
"I'm great," Kira replied. Leila took notices that Kira kept stealing glances at Trent. Trent turned to Leila.  
  
"Leila, you have to come back tomorrow and hear Kira play. She's awesome," Trent said, smiling over at the yellow-clad girl. Kira smiled and blushed.  
  
"Really?" Leila asked, mainly referring to Kira, but Trent cut in.  
  
"Yea, we've gotten a lot of new customers because they've come in to see this beautiful, talented singer," Trent said. Leila glanced at Kira, then up at Trent. The look on her face told Trent she had caught what he had said. His face fell in embarrassment. He glanced shyly at Kira, who looked at him shyly as well.  
  
"I...I gotta get back to work," he said, walking off quickly. As soon as he was out of sight, Leila burst out laughing as Kira covered her face in embarrassment.  
  
"Scratch that last question...I HAVE my answer," Leila said. Kira let out a whine of embarrassment. Trent got back to the counter. Conner and Ethan were trying not to laugh because they had seen what happened. Trent leaned down a started to hit his head against the counter.  
  
"Stupid, stupid...," he said to himself.  
  
"Dude, I don't know why you haven't even asked her out yet," Conner said. Ethan started to say something, then stopped to look at Trent.  
  
"Too easy," he said.  
  
"Are you two always like that?" Leila asked of Kira.  
  
"Pretty much," Kira replied, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Girl, it is obvious you like him and I can guarantee you based on that one little display alone that he feels the same way. Why don't you ask him out?" Leila asked.  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know, I guess I'm just scared of getting...," Kira started to say.  
  
"Hurt?" Leila asked. Kira nodded.  
  
"That's understandable Kira. But let me ask you this, do you consider Trent a friend?" Leila asked. Kira nodded again.  
  
"A great friend. I trust him a lot. I'd go as far as to say with my life," Kira said.  
  
"Then, what else do you really need? Friends hurt you sometimes but you can bounce back from it. It you approach it carefully, then you can have the same thing you have with him as a friend, only a little bit more intimate of a relationship," Leila said.  
  
"I guess your right," Kira said. Just then, Dr. Oliver ran in with his briefcase. He immediately ran over to the guys.  
  
"Who's the speed demon?" Leila asked.  
  
"That would be Dr. Oliver...who is only two and a half hours late meeting you," Kira commented, looking down at her watch. Leila's eyes perked up when she saw the bracelet/morpher around Kira's wrist.  
  
"Hey, cool bracelet," she commented. Kira suddenly got a little jumpy.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Kira replied, grateful that Dr. O had made his way over to their table.  
  
"Leila I presume," he said, holding out his hand. Leila shook it.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you," Leila replied.  
  
"I am so sorry I'm late," Dr. O said as he took the seat that Kira left for him.  
  
"Wait, Dr. Tommy Oliver?" Leila questioned.  
  
"Yes. Have you read about some of studies?" he questioned modestly. Leila frowned in concentration.  
  
"I have but I'm trying to figure out where else I know you from. I can't think of it right now," Leila commented, making a mental note that Dr. O was wearing a similar bracelet to Kira's. Tommy did not seem worried.  
  
"Well," he said, taking out some papers, "let's get you ready for school next week." It only took twenty minutes for them to fill out all of the paperwork.  
  
"Well, you'll be in my first period class with all of these guys on Monday and I'll have the rest of your schedule waiting for you," Tommy said. Leila shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Oliver. I'd better get back home and help my mom finish unpacking, but I'll definitely see you guys tomorrow. I want to hear you play Kira," Leila said.  
  
"Bye," the rangers chorused as Leila laughed.  
  
"So what took you so long, Dr. O?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I picked up on something. I think it might be another Dino Gem," Tommy told his students. They listened contently. Meanwhile, Leila returned home to find a pile of boxes on the side of the road for trash pickup. She walked into the house to find her mother making a homemade pizza.  
  
"Leila, why didn't you wake me up? I was supposed to go with you to help register," Laura said. Leila sat down at the computer and started typing.  
  
"It wasn't rocket science mom. I knew everything Dr. Oliver had to ask me and he'll have my schedule set by Monday. Besides I made some new friends while I waited," Leila said.  
  
"Well that's good. What are you looking up?" Laura asked.  
  
"A name in grandpa's archives that he shares with Sensei Watanabe. I don't believe it," Leila said.  
  
"What?" Laura asked. Leila motioned for her mom to come to the screen. When she was close enough, Leila explained.  
  
"Meet my science teacher. "Tommy Oliver, first green ranger. Lost his powers to evil, but come back at white ranger. Continued on to become the red zeo and turbo rangers before retiring his powers to T.J. Johnson. Returned to action with a team of red rangers some years later. Got his Ph.D. and doctorate in paleontology. Currently resides in Reefside"...," Leila read.  
  
"He's your teacher?" Laura asked.  
  
"Not only that," Leila said getting up and walking over to the kitchen counter, turning around to face her mother, "based on what I saw, I'm pretty sure that he is the current black dino thunder ranger. And I have a pretty good idea at who the other four rangers are," Leila said.  
  
Whoa, Leila's learned a lot in a short amount of time. What will she do with this information? What did Dr. Oliver pick up on? Find out all this and more as Leila starts her first day of school and runs into Anton Mercer again. Chapter 4 The First Day. Please R&R. 


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say?  
  
CHAPTER FOUR First Day  
  
Leila undid the covers of her bed as she got ready to get some sleep Sunday night. She had spent most of Saturday with the rangers. She seemed to fit in pretty well with them and she was so excited to finally hear Kira sing. The fact that Dr. O came to hang out with them further confirmed her theory that he was a ranger along with the others. The fact that they all had similar bracelets in their respective colors helped too. Leila climbed under the covers and was about to turn the light out when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hey hot stuff!" came a familiar voice. Leila smiled and leaned back into her pillows.  
  
"Hey baby. How are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good. Things are busy as usual out here. We've gotten some new students coming in for orientation next week. But that's business as usual. How are things at Reefside?" he asked.  
  
"Not as bad as I thought it would be. I met some kids at the local hangout place and they're really nice. Oh, Hunter, you will never guess who my teacher is," Leila said.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Does the name Tommy Oliver ring a bell?" Leila asked. She heard a loud thud, guessing that Hunter had dropped the phone out of surprise.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! Tommy Oliver, only the most famous of all rangers, is one of your teachers?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Not only that, I'm more than positive he's back in action and I have a pretty good idea that these kids I met are the other rangers. I don't think they've gotten the sixth ranger yet but I could be wrong," Leila explained.  
  
"Wow. Do they know you know?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I haven't exactly done anything to let them think I know," Leila explained.  
  
"Yeah. So anything else going on? Although, I don't know what could top finding the identities of the current rangers on your...what...second day in town," Hunter said. Leila laughed.  
  
"Well, I have my first day of school tomorrow. Dr. Oliver arranged my schedule so I'd have a class with the kids I met. Other than that, nothing much has happened. The house looks great, you have to visit the first chance you get. Oh, I met this guy named Anton Mercer and he acted really weird," Leila said.  
  
"Weird, how?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well, first he kept staring at me and told me that I looked really familiar. Then when I told him my name, the color from his face just drained," Leila said.  
  
"You have any idea why?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No, I wish I did. So does Trent, his son. You two have something in common, adoption," Leila explained.  
  
"Really? You're there for two days and you find a guy that reminds you of me, huh?" Hunter asked sarcastically. Leila laughed.  
  
"Hey, he's a nice guy, but there's no one like you baby. Besides, it is so obvious how he feels about this girl I met, Kira. I think she's the yellow ranger. From the way you described it, they are exactly like Blake and Tori," Leila explained. She heard Hunter laugh.  
  
"Playing around their emotions?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," Leila replied.  
  
"Well, last I heard Blake and Tori had hooked up. To what extent I don't know yet," Hunter said. Leila laughed. Hunter smiled when he heard her yawn.  
  
"Well baby, I think I'll let you go. You sound tired and I don't want you to fall asleep on your first day of school," Hunter said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Leila said.  
  
"It's okay. I love you," Hunter replied.  
  
"I love you too. Sweet dreams," Leila said.  
  
"You too," Hunter responded. They hung up at the same time. Leila cut her lamp off and settled into her sheets. (Author's Note: As if you didn't see that coming!)  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Leila walked up towards the front door of Reefside High.  
  
"Leila!" she heard. She turned around and saw Trent walking up to her.  
  
"Hey Trent," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Trent," the two heard. The two turned to see Anton Mercer walking up to them.  
  
"Trent, I have a meeting out of town today, so I'll be home late. Oh, hello Leila," Anton said politely. Leila was a little uncomfortable by the air of mystery behind him.  
  
"Hello sir," Leila said.  
  
"We've got to go dad. I don't want Leila to be late on her first day," Trent said.  
  
"Yea, my mom will kill me if I'm late," Leila explained.  
  
"Your mom?" Anton questioned.  
  
"Yea, Laura Omano," Leila replied. Not only did Anton's face fall again, but the color drained and he seemed to get dizzy. Leila and Trent both noticed this.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" Trent asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I will see you later tonight. Both of you have a good days," Anton said before turning around and walking back towards his car. Trent and Leila both frowned as they watched him walk off.  
  
"Do you have any idea about what's going on?" Leila asked.  
  
"No, I really wish I did," Trent said.  
  
"EVERY ONE OF YOU, GET TO CLASS!!!!" cried Principal Randall.  
  
"What's up her shorts?" Leila asked. Trent laughed.  
  
"Don't ask. Let's just get to class," he said. The two walked into school together. Meanwhile, Anton got to his car and took a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The girl looked a lot like Leila.  
  
"This can't be happening," he said.  
  
Okay, as if I didn't make Hunter being the boyfriend obvious. What a weird start to Leila's first day, the run in with Anton. But what was it all about? And what's the story behind the picture? What else will happen the rest of the day? Find out in Chapter 5...please R & R. 


	5. Fights and Doctors

Disclaimer: this is getting old.........  
  
CHAPTER 5 Fights and Doctors  
  
The rest of the day went by without any problems. Leila hung out with Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan all day, seeing as that she had classes with all of them. They were all walking out of school together after the final bell.  
  
"You missed the shot Sunday, Conner, because you didn't get enough air to do whatever trick you do when you kick a soccer ball," Leila said.  
  
"One time..I missed the shot one time and I get all this," Conner said.  
  
"Dude, you're the one making a big deal about it," Ethan pointed out.  
  
"Miss Omano," came a familiar cold voice. The group stopped and turned to see Principal Randall approaching them.  
  
"I found a problem in your files. You're lacking the medical requirements necessary for you to continue school. I spoke with your mother and she made an appointment for you this afternoon. It's at this address and have the doctor fill out this form," Principal Randall said, handing her some papers. She glared at the rangers, then turned and walked away. Leila sighed.  
  
"Great, just what I need with a pile of homework to do. Can one of you show me where this is?" Leila asked. Ethan glanced at the address.  
  
"Yea, sure, I have to go to Dr. Hanna to get my allergy shots anyway," Ethan replied.  
  
"Dr. Hanna? That reminds me, I have to drop off some insurance papers there too," Trent said. The group had made it out to the school parking lot by then.  
  
"So are you guys going to make it to Hayley's at all today?" Kira asked.  
  
"You won't be going anywhere," came another chilling, familiar voice. The group turned to see Zeltrax and a group of Tyranodrones.  
  
"Don't these guys ever take a day off?" Conner asked.  
  
"Would someone kindly tell me who these guys are?" Leila asked.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Zeltrax cried. The rangers and Leila got ready to fight. Conner and Trent both used their speed powers to take out as many Tyranodrones as they could. Leila used her ninja skills to add her share to the fight. Kira was having trouble with the Tyranodrones, so she started to do her Ptera cry, but Ethan covered her mouth at the last second.  
  
"Not in front of Leila," he whispered. The two than teamed up and managed to fight off the drones more easily. Leila took out four Tyranodrones at once than saw Zeltrax approach her.  
  
"Where do I know you from? Why is so much power radiating from you?" he demanded. Leila kept her cool.  
  
"How do you talk without a mouth?" she asked bluntly. The question caught Zeltrax off guard. The next second, Leila saw him fall to the ground. She looked up to Dr. Oliver standing behind him in a fighting stance.  
  
"You should be ashamed, Zeltrax. Interrupting these kids while they try to get an education," Dr. O said sarcastically. Leila rolled her eyes.  
  
'Corny!' she thought. Zeltrax stumbled to his feet.  
  
"I'm leaving. It'll give you time to work on your wit," Zeltrax said before he and all of the Tyranodrones disappeared. The teen rangers joined Dr. O and Leila.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Leila asked sarcastically of Dr. O.  
  
"Not really," he replied.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but, for some reason, my mother made my doctor's appointment for 3:30, so I'm already 5 minutes late," Leila said. Trent and Ethan retrieved their discarded backpacks and followed Leila.  
  
"Bye guys," Ethan said.  
  
"See you later," Trent said. A couple of hours later, Trent and Ethan had decided to wait on Leila and were getting bored waiting. She came out smiling, but rubbing her arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ethan said.  
  
"Nothing, I had to get a couple of shots and they drew some blood, so my arms sore," Leila explained.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Trent asked.  
  
"I just have to wait on them to give me some papers. They said it shouldn't take too long," Leila explained. Meanwhile, in Dr. Hanna's office, Anton Mercer threw some money on the table and gently placed a brown paper bag on his desk.  
  
"This goes against everything I believe in ethically," Dr. Hanna told Mercer.  
  
"I don't have a right to know the truth?" Mercer questioned.  
  
"Yes you do, but legally and ethically I SHOULD be telling the Omano girl what you're doing, as well as her mother," Dr. Hanna said. Mercer reached into his coat and threw some more money on the desk.  
  
"But your not, are you?" he said seriously. Hanna looked from the money to Mercer.  
  
"No, and I'll put a rush on it so you'll know by tomorrow," Hanna said.  
  
"Thank you," Anton replied while getting up. Dr. Hanna got up and opened the door for him, only to be greeted by a waiting nurse.  
  
"Dr. Hanna, Miss Omano needs you to sign this for her school records," she said. Dr. Hanna nervously grabbed the clipboard from her and signed his name. He handed it back to the nurse.  
  
"Please don't make her wait any further," he said.  
  
"Yes doctor," the nurse replied, rushing off. Dr. Hanna turned to Anton.  
  
"Feel free to go out the back way," Dr. Hanna replied. A few minutes later, Trent, Ethan, and Leila were out of the office and walking across the parking lot.  
  
"Hey, Leila, if you think about it tonight, ask your mom if she knows my dad," Trent said.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Well, you were there when I first met his dad. He went all weird after I told him my name, but he looked like he was going to faint or something when I told him my mom's name this morning," Leila explained.  
  
"If I see him tonight I'll try and talk to him," Trent told Leila. While the two discussed plans to talk to their parents, Ethan noticed something across the parking lot. He saw Dr. Hanna and Anton Mercer talking and shaking hands before Dr. Hanna went back inside the office and Anton Mercer went to his car. Ethan watched as he drove out the opposite exit from where they were staying.  
  
"Earth to Ethan," Leila said. Ethan snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Come on. I've got to get to work," Trent said. The three walked off towards Hayley's Café. The sighting of Anton Mercer did not leave Ethan's train of thought.  
  
Okay, Leila's first encounter with the Tyranodrones and she, luckily, did not have to use her ninja powers. Not to say when she will end up using them. But how DOES Zeltrax know her? And what in the world was Anton Mercer asking Dr. Hanna to do? How will the conversations between him and Trent and Leila and her mom go? Okay, I PROMISE you will know the EXACT story of Leila and Anton Mercer within the next chapter or two, but in the meantime, when you guys review, please submit any guesses you might have. I want to see what you think. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	6. MatchUps, Dino Gems, and Truths

Disclaimer: raise your hand if you don't know!  
  
*Okay, take note that I don't know if the Triassic Ranger is the sixth ranger or just the powered up version of the red ranger. I'm going under the assumption that it IS the sixth ranger. I'm also picking my own sixth ranger based on the current cast but that will come later.  
  
CHAPTER 6 Match-Ups, Dino Gems, and Truths  
  
It was the day after Leila's doctor appointment. She and the rangers had put in a full day of school and were now at Hayley's Cyberspace. Dr. Oliver was off in a corner with his laptop and Ethan. Conner sat near them, looking incredibly bored. Hayley was in the backroom mixing up orders. Leila was at the counter with her smoothie and homework. Kira was sitting on the stage strumming her guitar, occasionally glancing over at Trent. Trent was cleaning behind the counter and gazing over at Kira every now and then.  
  
"You know, you two have done everything in the book to let each other know your feelings. Oh, except actually tell each other!" Leila said, seriously, sarcastically, and slightly annoyed. Trent sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that look. You know I'm right. Either ask her out now or I'll do it FOR you," Leila said cockily. Trent's face fell.  
  
"You wouldn't?" he said.  
  
"Try me. What do I have to lose?" Leila retorted. Trent glanced at her for a few seconds, waiting to see what she would do. When he didn't move, Leila jumped off her stool and started to walk towards Kira. Trent immediately moved in front of her.  
  
"OKAY! I'll ask her out," he said. Leila smiled.  
  
"Good. I'll be over here watching," she replied. Trent playfully, but slightly disgusted, threw his dish rag at her. Leila laughed and went over to her seat. Trent took a deep breath and walked over to Kira. She looked up from her guitar when she saw him.  
  
"Hey Trent," Kira said, smiling up at him. Trent kind of blushed when she smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," he said smiling, but being so nervous that Kira could notice.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he said, still nervous.  
  
"Then why do you seem so nervous?" Kira asked. Trent sighed, knowing he was slightly caught. He sat down next to her and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Look Kira. I like you...a lot. Even more so since I've become a ranger and I just wanted to know if...you'd like to go out with me sometime?" Trent asked, surprised that he managed to get it out so calmly, although he had said it kind of fast. Kira was in shock but managed to recover. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'd love to," she said. Trent smiled, slightly amazed she agreed.  
  
"Cool," he said, not being able to stop smiling. The two turned when they heard clapping. Leila had been able to tell the outcome of the talk based on their faces.  
  
"Bravo!" she said. Kira and Trent just laughed. Meanwhile, Dr. Oliver and Ethan were completely engrossed in what was on the laptop. Conner let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Just exactly what are you guys looking at?" he asked.  
  
"Information on that Dino Gem Dr. O found," Ethan replied, not taking his eyes off the computer.  
  
"It's for the Triassic Ranger. The sixth ranger. I should have an EXACT location on it really soon. There's something I don't understand, though," Dr. O said.  
  
"What, dude?" Conner asked. Dr. O glared at him.  
  
"Sorry, Dr. O," Conner replied.  
  
"What don't you get?" Ethan asked.  
  
"It's the same energy I was reading earlier, but it's like something was inferring with it. It was weird," Dr O explained before continuing to type in some information. Hayley came out of the backroom.  
  
"Hey Trent, can you take out the trash please? There's a load of bags back here," Hayley said.  
  
"Sure," Trent said, getting up from his seat but not before smiling over at Kira. As he passed Leila, she threw his dish rag back at him. He, in turn, threw it back at her.  
  
"Get over here and give me a hand," he said. Leila smiled but rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes father," she said sarcastically. The two went out the backdoor and threw huge bags of garbage in the dumpster. They were about to walk back in when they heard familiar voices arguing.  
  
"What? Your not happy to see me?" said a voice all too familiar to Trent.  
  
"Dad?" he asked, mainly to himself. He and Leila walked to the corner, crouching down as not to be seen. Leila gasped a little.  
  
"That's my mom," she whispered.  
  
"Happy is not the word. Shocked is more like it. It's been almost seventeen years since I last saw you," Laura replied.  
  
"Is that how old Leila will be on her next birthday?" Anton asked coldly. Laura gasped.  
  
"You've met Leila?" she asked nervously. Trent looked down at Leila.  
  
"You didn't ask her about my dad last night?" he asked.  
  
"She was asleep when I got home," Leila said defensively. She signaled for Trent to hush and the two turned back to the argument.  
  
"Yes I know about Leila and I know enough about her that I could get you into a lot of trouble," Anton said threateningly.  
  
"Anton please don't do this," Laura begged.  
  
"Oh, don't do what you practically did to me?! You never even told me she existed! I'm being nice when I say this Laura, you either let me into Leila's life or your not going to have her much longer!" Anton screamed before storming.  
  
"But Anton...," Laura started to say before he turned around angrily.  
  
"I know I'm here biological father Laura! Don't try to B.S. around it! You either let me be her father or else!!!" he threatened before storming off to his limo. Laura was shaking in fear. Trent and Leila were both frozen in shock. They each sank back against the wall in complete, numb shock. Anton Mercer was Leila's biological father. They each looked at each other, among anything else the thought that they were now each other's siblings crossed their minds.  
  
Okay, did you see that coming? Tell me what you think. The next couple of chapters will deal around this situation with a slow build-up on ranger powers and Leila's knowledge of their identities. There will also be a short appearance of the other Omano family members along with Leila's oh-so handsome boyfriend, Hunter. After the family issue gets settled, the ranger situation will build up, bringing in the rest of the Ninja Storm rangers.....right in time for Leila's birthday and another surprise that will help her fulfill the destiny she moved to Reefside for. 


	7. Comfort

Disclaimer: *yawn*...email me if you don't know.  
  
CHAPTER 7 Comfort  
  
Trent and Leila were beyond stunned. They were numb. Trent looked over at the girl he now knew to be his adoptive sister. A tear fell from her eye as she still stared off in complete shock.  
  
"She...she never even told him about me. I can't believe how many times I thought my dad just didn't want me," Leila said. Trent turned to her.  
  
"Leila, you have NOTHING to feel guilty about here," he said reassuringly.  
  
"Trent? Leila?" Hayley called. The two got up to see Hayley looking for them. She smiled when she saw them.  
  
"Oh there you are," she replied. Her smile faded when she saw the upset looks on their face, especially Leila's.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Before she could answer, Laura came out the back door. She immediately became concerned when she saw Leila's upset and angry expression.  
  
"Leila, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, starting to walk towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me," Leila demanded angrily, glaring at her mother. Laura stepped back in surprise. Hayley was shocked as well. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver came out the back door to see what was going on. They took in Leila's angry expression and Trent's upset one.  
  
"Trent, what's wrong man?" Ethan asked. Trent sighed, looked at Leila, then the group.  
  
"We heard your argument," Trent said to Laura. Laura gasped and went still. She glanced at her daughter, still glaring at her.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you haven't been introduced. Mom, this is Trent Fernandez, Anton Mercer's adopted son. Now, based on what I heard, MY ADOPTIVE BROTHER!!" Leila screamed in anger. The rangers and Hayley stood in shock.  
  
"Leila, what are you talking about?" Dr. Oliver asked.  
  
"Anton Mercer is my biological father and not only did my mom never tell me ANYTHING about him, but I found out that she never even told HIM I exist. All those years when I asked you about him, you just told me to go practice with grandpa.....," Leila stopped mid-sentence realizing something.  
  
"Wait a minute. Did grandpa know?" Leila asked her mother. Laura was stunned by the question but her immediate hesitation gave Leila her answer.  
  
"I don't believe this! My whole family's been lying to me my entire life?" Leila asked, not really of anyone in particular.  
  
"Leila we wanted to protect you," Laura said  
  
"Don't give me that," Leila said. She didn't care about using her powers but she immediately turned and ran, streaking away right before the ranger's eyes.  
  
"What was that?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Did she just Ninja Streak?" Conner asked. Everybody looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What? My brother practiced in the back yard. He never got it," Conner explained.  
  
"My father is the Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy. I'm guessing that's where she's going," Laura said.  
  
"How are you being so easily open about this? It took you four years to tell me about it," Hayley said. Laura sighed.  
  
"Besides what just happened, Leila knows about your identities," Laura explained to the rangers. Their faces fell.  
  
"What identities?" Kira asked, attempting to cover up.  
  
"My father possessed two of the six morphers from the team before you. He still has them. Our neighboring academy, the Wind Academy, kept archives on the previous teams. She recognized Dr. Oliver and figured it all out from there," Laura explained.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why would she go back to your academy if she's mad at her grandfather?" Ethan asked.  
  
"My guess is that she's probably going back to her boyfriend," Laura said. Meanwhile, having a really good control on her streaking powers, Leila had already arrived at the edge of the academy grounds. She stopped streaking and ran across the grounds. Everyone working out stopped as they saw her run, confused that she was back at the academy. She had ditched her street clothes and was now her curve hugging ninja uniform. She ran towards the academy building and stopped short when she saw her grandfather and aunt. She glared at them as they realized she was there.  
  
"Leila?! What are you doing here?" Sensei O asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" LeeAnn asked.  
  
"Don't give me your concern. How dare you keep the truth about my father from me!" Leila wailed at them, anger surging through her body.  
  
"What about your father?" Sensei O asked, thinking Leila really didn't know about her dad.  
  
"Anton Mercer!" Leila screamed, glaring at them. LeeAnn and Sensei Omano froze, unable to grasp the idea that Leila really did know about her dad.  
  
"Leila..," Sensei Omano started. Leila really didn't want to hear. She just wanted to feel released from some of this anger, and she could only think of one person who could do that.  
  
"Save it. Where's Hunter?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, he's at the Wind Academy for the weekend, but Leila....," LeeAnn started to say but did not get a chance to finish. Leila immediately turned and streaked away. LeeAnn tried to run after her, but Sensei Omano stopped her.  
  
"Dad, normally, you would be reprimanding her for using her powers like that," LeeAnn pointed out.  
  
"Well, one, she isn't so reckless with her powers. Two, this isn't a normal situation. For all we know, this is something that could help her come into her destiny. Besides, you know as well as I do Leila can't be angry for too long. It starts to hurt her inside," Sensei Omano said.  
  
"But this is Anton Mercer dad. What makes you think he'll be any different towards Leila?" LeeAnn asked.  
  
"Because Leila isn't her mother," Sensei Omano stated simply. Meanwhile, Leila arrived on the grounds of the Wind Academy, her face being unfamiliar to the students.  
  
"Who are you?!!" demanded one of the upper level students, surrounded by younger students. In Leila's anger, a surge of power caused a telekinetic reaction in her as she launched half the students back. Not knowing where this power came from scared her, but she needed to keep the upper hand.  
  
"I'm Leila Omano, granddaughter to the Sensei of the Thunder Academy. Where's Hunter Bradley? I know he's here!" Leila demanded.  
  
"Leila?" came the familiar voice of the guy she loved. She turned to indeed see Hunter standing behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked. Leila finally broke down and walked towards him. Hunter enveloped her in a hug and held her close. He looked up at the students.  
  
"Get back to work!" he cried. The students left them alone. Leila cried into Hunter's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" he whispered to her as he ran his hand gently over her hair.  
  
"Just hold me," she said. Hunter did as she asked, confused and distraught at seeing the girl he loved in pain.  
  
Okay, how was that? The next chapter, you'll find out the whole story about Laura and Anton Mercer. Hunter will be introduced into the Dino Thunder world as he takes Leila back to Reefside. And Leila will learn what it's like to really have a brother and father. Ranger stories will also pop up. Please R&R. If you have any questions, either email me or put it in the review and I'll write the answers into the chapters. 


	8. Meetings And Plans

Disclaimer: Yawn!  
  
CHAPTER 8 Meetings and Plans  
  
"Wow," Hunter said simply, holding Leila close to him. They were in the woods right on the edge of the academy grounds. Hunter had held Leila for close to an hour as she shed her tears. They sat down next to a tree and Hunter continued to hold Leila as she told him the whole story of how she met Trent, overhearing her mom's argument with Anton Mercer, and then confronting her mom, grandfather, and aunt.  
  
"Yea, I'm not quite sure what to do now," Leila said sadly. Hunter turned her face towards him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. When they separated, Hunter looked deep in Leila's eyes.  
  
"You go back to Reefside and get to know your new brother, give your new dad a chance, and look deep into the heart of the girl I fell in love with, and find a way to forgive your mom and grandfather," Hunter said. Leila smiled, knowing he was right. She threw her arms around his neck and brought him close to her.  
  
"I'm not sure if I have the strength for all of that. You forget, I used my ninja powers in front of my new friends, so they probably know by now that I know "their little secret"," Leila explained.  
  
"Well, that's why I'm taking you back to Reefside myself," Hunter replied. Leila's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You are?!" Leila asked, again hugging him close. When she finally let go of him, Hunter framed Leila's face with his hands.  
  
"Leila, I love you and it kills me to see you so upset. I won't feel right going back to the Thunder Academy not knowing how all this pans out for you. So come on, let's go right now," Hunter said excitedly. He stands up, picking Leila up and placing her down on the ground.  
  
"Now? Without seeing Cam, Sensei Watanabe, OR meeting the Wind Ranger? I don't think so. I want to see them, mister," Leila said, smiling. Hunter just stared at her with a small smile.  
  
"What?" Leila asked.  
  
"It's just good to see you smile again. Come on," he said, leading her towards the academy. They made their way to the platform leading into the main building. They stopped short when they saw Cam and Sensei Watanabe looking over some parchments. Hunter pushed Leila forward. Leila was a little nervous. She had not seen Sensei Watanabe or Cam in a while and they were almost like a second family to her. She stepped forward and cleared her throat to get their attention. They both looked up.  
  
"May we help you?" Cam asked. Leila was a little surprised that Cam didn't at least think she was familiar but her hope was restored when a surprised look came over Sensei Watanabe's face.  
  
"Leila? Little Leila Omano, is that you?" Sensei Watanabe asked with a big smile on his face. Leila smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Hello Sensei Kanoi," she said, giving him a big hug. When he let go, Leila turned to Cam, who approached her in surprise.  
  
"Wow, you have really grown up," he said, giving Leila a hug as well.  
  
"I must have for you to not recognize me," Leila said before releasing him from the hug.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" Cam asked happily. Leila's smile faded a little.  
  
"I kind of came here to see Hunter. I had a little falling out with my mom and grandfather," Leila explained. Cam and Sensei W immediately became concerned.  
  
"About what dear?" Sensei W asked.  
  
"I found out who my dad is and that he actually lives in Reefside. There's a lot of other complicated stuff behind it too. I just needed to come to someone I could trust and Hunter was the first person I could think of. It was just a pleasant bonus that he happened to be here visiting," Leila said with a smile. Cam and Sensei Watanabe smiled. Hunter came up behind Leila.  
  
"And she also wanted to finally meet the Wind Rangers," Hunter explained. As if on cue, the four heard a crash behind them. They turned to see Dustin, in his regular ninja uniform, sprawled out on the academy stairs. He had a helmet and joints pads on and there was a broken skateboard nearby.  
  
"Dude, serious wipeout," he said, trying to get up. Shane came running up to him, his face grimacing at the sight of his friend wiping out.  
  
"Whoa sorry man, I thought you were ready to try it," Shane said as he helped Dustin up. Dustin lost his footing and fell into Shane. The two fell to the ground. Everyone heard a female laughing and looked up to see Tori walking toward the two.  
  
"And you guys wonder why your students are so disobedient. They see you acting like students rather than Sensei's," Tori said, attempting to be serious but laughing at her friends antics. She helped the two of them up, having to attempt to balance Dustin. Sensei Watanabe cleared his throat. The three looked up to see a new face amongst them.  
  
"Guys, this is Leila Omano. Sensei Omano's granddaughter and my girlfriend. Leila, I'm pretty sure you can guess who's who," Hunter said. Leila stepped forward as the Wind Rangers stepped towards her.  
  
"Let me guess, you are obviously Tori. And you must be Shane and Dustin," Leila said as she shook their hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," they all chorused.  
  
"Well, I hate to cut this short but we need to get Leila back to Reefside," Hunter said.  
  
"What's the rush?" Leila asked.  
  
"Because we're driving there and no, we're not streaking back. You've used your powers enough for one day," Hunter said authoritatively.  
  
"You and Trent have more in common by the minute. Treat me like a little kid, you're both adopted, you're both rangers...," she said before being cut off.  
  
"Wait, you've met the new ranger team?" Shane asked.  
  
"Well, I have a pretty good idea who they are. And by now they probably are aware that I know," Leila explained.  
  
"Dude, how sweet would it be to meet the new ranger team?" Dustin asked of Tori and Shane.  
  
"I think it'd be cool," Tori said.  
  
"What do you say dad?" Cam asked.  
  
"I think you all have some well deserved vacation time coming up. Let me make some arrangements with some of the senior students to take over your classes for a little while. It should only take a couple of days," Sensei Watanabe explained.  
  
"That gives us enough to get back to Reefside...," Leila started.  
  
"And enough time for you to at least ease SOME of the tension there," Hunter replied. Leila smiled, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Sweet," Dustin said, excited to meet the newest ranger team.  
  
"So we'll see you guys in Reefside in a couple of days," Cam said. They all exchanged farewells and good lucks until they saw each other again. In less than twenty minutes, Hunter and Leila were on the road to Reefside. Leila sighed, contemplating the conversations that were to come. Hunter took one hand and placed it on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere until you want me to," he said reassuringly. Leila smiled as he cupped her cheek with his hand. Hunter smiled at her then turned back to driving. Leila looked out the window at the passing countryside. She was not sure what the future held or even the next few days. She just hoped it would all be okay in the end.  
  
End of Chapter 8. Chapter 9 will lend the Dino Thunder Rangers viewing Leila's true fighting powers as well as Hunters. Trent and Leila will here the truth behind the relationship of Laura and Anton. And Dr. Oliver will come one step closer to the Triassic Ranger Dino Gem and the identity of the person to accept the power. R & R PLEASE!!! 


	9. Truths Of The Heart

Disclaimer: Anything you don't know?  
  
CHAPTER 9 Truths of the Heart  
  
Trent stared off into space on the park bench. After the incident with Leila's mom and his dad, Hayley had given him a few days off. He had had a rough day in school, just plain and simply being distracted. Luckily, Dr. Oliver bailed him out and eventually got him excused for the day. He just wasn't sure what to make of the situation, on top of finding out that his new sister is a ninja. Trent was so distracted that he did not notice Kira walking up towards him.  
  
"Hey," she said as she sat down. Trent snapped out of his trance and smiled when he saw it was Kira.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly.  
  
"How are you doing?" Kira asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. I'm so worried about Leila. And I'm so nervous to hear these stories from our dad and her mom," Trent said.  
  
"But you want to hear them?" Kira asked.  
  
"Definitely," Trent replied. Suddenly, a large group of Tyranodrones appeared. Kira and Trent popped up into defensive stances.  
  
"They have the worst timing," Kira commented. The fight ensued between the white and yellow rangers and their enemies. They seemed to hold their own for a good while, but the Tyranodrones soon gained the upper hand.  
  
"TRENT! Watch your ears!" Kira screamed. Trent double punched some Tyranodrones and covered his ears. Kira's ear piercing Pterodactyl scream soared through the air, knocking a good amount of Tyranodrones over, but not enough of them. They started to surround the two rangers.  
  
"Now what?" Trent asked. Suddenly, two flashes of light bounced up and down off the ground, knocking over almost all of the Tyranodrones. When the flashes of light stopped, Leila and Hunter appeared in their ninja uniforms.  
  
"Let's party," Leila said. The Tyranodrones ignored Trent and Kira and immediately ensued a fight with Leila and Hunter. They didn't last long. Leila and Hunter locked hands and summoned their individual power lasers. Their locked hands caused their powers to merge from two to one laser. Just as their powers were merging, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver showed up on their bikes and uniforms. They ran up to Trent and Kira.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Dr. Oliver asked. The two were entranced by Leila and Hunter's fighting skills.  
  
"Yea," Kira said.  
  
"We're fine," Trent said.  
  
"No way," Conner said, noticing Leila and Hunter. Their powers finally finished merging and a huge laser came out of their hands, completely demolishing the Tyranodrones. The laser died down and they smiled at each other, happy with the successful fight. They looked up when they saw the rangers running towards them. Trent immediately went to Leila.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, completely concerned. Leila smiled and nodded right before Trent gave her a big hug. Hunter smiled at the scene, reminding him of his relationship with Blake. Trent let go of Leila and turned to Hunter.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked, giving Hunter the eye. Hunter's smile fell.  
  
"I've been dating you for over a year and I'm just NOW getting the third degree?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm just now getting a brother to GIVE you the third degree," Leila retorted.  
  
"Guys, why don't we continue this back at base?" Dr. Oliver suggested.  
  
"Let me guess, under your house?" Leila asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Process of elimination," Leila retorted. The group made their way out of the park and towards Dr. Oliver's house, unknowingly overlooking an onlooker. As the group disappeared from view, Devin came out of the bushes, stunned and holding a filming video camera.  
  
"What did I just see?" he asked himself, looking from where the group was to the camera.  
  
"DEVIN!!" cried the familiar voice of Cassidy. Devin fumbled with the camera, taking the video out and hiding it in his pocket.  
  
"COMING!!" he cried, running in the direction of her voice. Meanwhile, at Dr. Oliver's house, Leila and Hunter were being introduced to the Dino Thunder headquarters.  
  
"Now Cam would definitely like it here," Hunter commented.  
  
"Have you ever been able to restore power to your morphers?" Dr. Oliver asked.  
  
"No, unfortunately. I wish we could though," Hunter explained as he took his once powerful morpher out of his pocket.  
  
"You carry it with you?" Leila asked. Hunter nodded sheepishly. Leila just smiled at him.  
  
"Leila," said a familiar voice. Leila got really nervous and upset when she saw her mother on the stairwell leading down to Dr. Oliver's lab.  
  
"Hi mom," she said coldly, standing close to Hunter.  
  
"Hi Hunter, it's good to see you again," Laura said. Hunter politely smiled and nodded in agreement. Leila turned to Dr. Oliver.  
  
"I assume she's told you that I knew you guys were rangers, otherwise I'm very confused at how open you're being," Leila said.  
  
"She told us," Dr. Oliver said.  
  
"Now it's time that I tell you and Trent the truth about me and Anton Mercer," Laura said. Hunter put his arm around Leila's shoulder as Trent came to stand beside her. Laura sighed.  
  
"When I was twenty, I was seriously debating on what to do with my life. I wanted to train to take over the academy but part of me wanted something else. I found that when I met Anton Mercer. Your grandfather was not happy with it for whatever reason. At the time, Anton was simply an assistant to a major archeological company. We dated for a little while and eventually got married. After a few years, he moved up in the company. I was so happy for him until his work started to become more important. Finally, I couldn't stand being second best to his work and I left him. I didn't know I was two months pregnant with you," Laura said.  
  
"You also didn't know how to pick up a phone and tell him the truth, did you?" Leila retorted coldly.  
  
"He wouldn't have cared. He didn't care about me!" Laura cried.  
  
"Then how come he's so wild about wanting me now?!" Leila screamed.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Laura cried. Leila wiped a tear as it fell from her eye and turned back to Hunter, who held her close. Silence fell over the group. Eventually Laura left and one by one, so did the rangers, until Trent, Hunter, Leila, and Dr. Oliver remained. Leila had fallen asleep on a couch that Dr. Oliver kept in the lab.  
  
"You want me to wake her?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No, that's all right. You two can crash here. Trent, I'd open an invite to you too but I know how your dad would react if he found out," Dr. Oliver said.  
  
"That's all right. I'll see you tomorrow in class. Hunter, it was good to meet you. Thanks for taking care of my sister," Trent replied. Hunter smiled.  
  
"No problem. Do you think I'm going to have as easy a time with your dad?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I'm not making any promises," Trent replied before heading out the door. The next morning, Tommy woke Hunter and Leila up early so they would have time to go back to Leila's house and get ready. He got to school before anyone else, or so he thought. He had only been in his room five minutes when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see Devin, looking very nervous.  
  
"Dr. Oliver, can I talk to you about something?" he asked.  
  
What does Devin want to talk about? Is it more than just what he saw in the park? What will become of Leila and her complicated new family? Find out in Chapter 10. Please R&R. 


	10. Welcome Triassic Ranger

Disclaimer: What don't you know?  
  
CHAPTER 10 Welcome Triassic Ranger  
  
"Sure Devin, what's up?" Tommy asked his student. Devin was a pretty decent student, unlike his 'boss' Cassidy. Tommy took note that Devin seemed a little nervous.  
  
"I was in the park yesterday when I saw Leila and this other guy do some freaky ninja-laser stuff and save Trent and Kira. Then, I saw the black, red, and blue rangers show up. Based on stuff I overheard, I kind of pieced together you were involved," Devin said nervously.  
  
"I see," Tommy said. He watched as Devin fumbled in pocket and brought out the tape from the park. He handed it to Tommy.  
  
"Everything I saw is on that tape. I didn't make copies and I didn't tell Cassidy or anyone else," Devin explained. Tommy picked up the tape and looked at Devin.  
  
"I appreciate this Devin," Tommy said.  
  
"Well, maybe you can explain this to me," Devin said as he took out a stone from his pocket. Tommy's gasped in shock.  
  
"Where did you find that?" Tommy asked, taking it from Devin.  
  
"In the park, yesterday. I don't know why it kept glowing, especially when I picked it up," Devin explained.  
  
"Dr. O, Leila and Hunter need some help in the park," said Ethan's voice over their communication system. Tommy looked from his bracelet to Devin.  
  
"You're coming with me," Tommy said, grabbing Devin's hand and racing both of them out of the school. Meanwhile, Hunter and Leila were busy fighting Tyranodrones. Zeltrax and Elsa watched from the sidelines.  
  
"What is it about these two? Why does so much power come from them and they aren't even rangers?" Elsa asked.  
  
"According to our archives, the boy is a ranger from the previous team," Zeltrax said.  
  
"And the girl?" Elsa asked.  
  
"She's never been a ranger," Zeltrax replied. Elsa turned back to watching the fight and smiled.  
  
"Interesting," she said.  
  
"THUNDER BOLT STRIKE!!!" Hunter and Leila commanded at once. The maneuver was taught only to a select few Thunder Ninjas, so of course Blake knew it too. By combining their powers, they were able to take out more Tyranodrones. Being used to controlling their powers, it did not take long for the skies to shift to black and thunder bolts to start striking from the skies. Hunter and Leila stood still, concentrating, as their eyes glowed with power. Elsa saw how many Tyranodrones were being knocked down and fired a bolt of lightning at the Thunder Ninjas, narrowly missing both of them, but breaking their concentration. They had been drained of their energy for holding the attack so long, so they were obviously weak.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Elsa cried. Tyranodrones swarmed over them, but were immediately pushed back. Out of nowhere, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent had appeared, morphed and ready.  
  
"Need some help?" Kira asked as she gave Leila a hand up. Trent offered his hand to Hunter, who accepted it.  
  
"Man, I can't believe how much I actually miss this," Hunter commented, laughing.  
  
"Just wait," Ethan replied.  
  
"What's the matter rangers? No big black, legendary ranger to help you?" Elsa taunted.  
  
"Didn't know you missed me that much," said a familiar voice sarcastically. Everyone turned to see Tommy suited up in his black Dino thunder uniform.  
  
"I'd love to miss you, but you have to be gone first," Elsa replied coldly.  
  
"Let's start with you," said a voice behind Elsa and Zeltrax. They turned around for the shock of their life. There before them was the Triassic Ranger. With a similar suit to Conner's, the helmet had gold spikes out of the side of the visor and obvious features of more power.  
  
"I thought the Triassic gem was destroyed years ago," Zeltrax said.  
  
"So did I. But that doesn't mean it can't be now," Elsa said before attacking the Triassic Ranger. He easily blocked her attack and struck her with his sword. Elsa stumbled back.  
  
"Well, what can't be done now can be done later," she said to Zeltrax.  
  
"Agreed," he replied, before the two of them disappeared along with the Tyranodrones. Tommy and the Triassic Ranger joined Leila, hunter, and the other rangers. Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent all powered down.  
  
"Since when do we have six rangers?" Conner asked.  
  
"Since about ten minutes ago," Tommy replied as he powered down too.  
  
"So who are you?" Kira asked. The Triassic Ranger powered down.  
  
"DEVIN?!" they all asked in unison.  
  
"Hey guys," he said nervously.  
  
"Okay, not that I mind that it's you who's the last ranger, but how did you get away from Cassidy long enough to BECOME a ranger?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I'll let you know when I figure it out," Devin replied. The group laughed, a sign of welcome to Devin as the sixth and final ranger, or so it seemed. They all made their way back to the school, just in time to be ten minutes late.  
  
"Dr. Oliver, your class started ten minutes ago. It seems you forgot half your class on whatever field trip you went on," Principal Randall said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I'll be in there shortly," Tommy said.  
  
"You'd better, along with the rest of you," Principal Randall said coldly.  
  
"Just to let you know, she's got it out for all of us. We don't know why, but now that you're 'one of us', watch yourself," Ethan explained.  
  
"Got ya," Devin said.  
  
"DEVIN!" screamed the familiar voice of Cassidy. Everyone looked up to see Cassidy at the top of the stairs fuming. She marched down the stairs.  
  
"Where have you been? You have missed filming so many good stories and I cannot tell you how many times I was close to finding the rangers. Where were you anyway? Let's go," Cassidy said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the school.  
  
"Bye guys," he said as he stumbled up the stairs.  
  
"We'll need to work on him," Leila said.  
  
"Definitely," Kira said.  
  
"Well, come on into class guys, before I get you into anymore trouble," Dr. Oliver said. Ethan, Kira, and Conner said goodbyes to Hunter. Trent shook his hand as a sign of friendship.  
  
"See you this afternoon as Hayley's?" he asked. Hunter smiled.  
  
"Count on it," Hunter said. Trent trotted up the stairs. Hunter pulled Leila in and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
"Have a good day," he said. Leila smiled.  
  
"You too. Hang out at my house if you want. My mom's at work and there's a spare key above the door," Leila replied before kissing him again.  
  
"Bye," Leila said before running up the stairs into school. Hunter walked off campus, not knowing he was being watched. Anton Mercer narrowed his eyes as he followed the dirty blond walk away.  
  
Whoa! Anton knows about Hunter. How's this going to go over as Leila attempts her first chance at 'quality time' with her new dad? And how's Devin being a ranger going to work out with Cassidy constantly on him about something? Find out all this and more as the Ninja Storm rangers draw closer and another surprise comes into the mist. R&R. Chapter 11 awaits you! 


	11. New Arrival

Disclaimer: YAWN!!!  
  
Chapter 11 New Arrival  
  
A few days went by and the rangers settled into a temporary routine of having Devin on their side. Even though Devin was happy to have new friends, he knew that, for now, he had to use his friendship with Cassidy to keep her off the ranger trail. Although, that wasn't much of a challenge, considering she got COMPLETELY sidetrack when she realized Devin had disappeared during their attempts to film ranger fights. Friday finally came and Leila was busy helping both Kira and her new brother get ready to go on their very first date. On top of that, she was about to have dinner with her dad, so she was a complete wreck.  
  
"Leila, calm down," Kira said laughing. Leila sat down, completely wiped out from being so nervous.  
  
"This is my dad Kira. I mean, what am I supposed to say to him? I don't even know what TRENT talks to him about," Leila said pleadingly.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and get ready. That way we can get to Hayley's before your dad gets there and you can ask Trent yourself," Kira said calmly.  
  
"Okay," Leila said, a little pathetically. She picked up her bag of clothes and went into Kira's bathroom, leaving the door open a crack so they could talk.  
  
"So what's Hunter going to do while you're with your dad?" Kira asked as she sat at her vanity to apply a little bit of make-up.  
  
"He's going to hang out with Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver. I think Dr. O wants him to help create a new simulation based on his ninja skills or something," Leila explained. Kira groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great, more torture for us," she said. Leila laughed. A little while later, the guys were chuckling over how nervous Trent was.  
  
"I wonder if I was this nervous the first time I went out with Leila," Hunter said out loud.  
  
"Using my sister as an example is not helping," Trent said, as he sat down out of pure exhaustion.  
  
"Being nervous wipe you out?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Trent breathed out.  
  
"Hopefully not nervous enough to cancel," said the familiar voice of the yellow ranger. The guys turned to see Kira and Leila standing off to the side, looking like total knockouts. Kira was in low cut jeans with a yellow, off the shoulder sweater and a black fist-net cover covering her. She had applied a little bit of make-up and had her hair up. Leila was a little more dressed up. Anton Mercer was taking her to one of the fanciest restaurants in town. She had on a form-fitting black dress that stopped a little above the knee. It was accented with silver stars and streaks. She put on pantyhose and simple black heals that complemented her legs. Her make-up was not overdone but a little more heavy than Kira's. Her hair was slightly curled in the front and pulled up in the back. The girls had both accented bare skin with sparkling lotion. The guys were all stunned, especially Trent and Hunter. Leila and Kira both laughed.  
  
"Say something before you swallow flies," Leila said sarcastically.  
  
"Wow," Trent said.  
  
"You look beautiful," Hunter said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Not too bad Kira, but I don't think my opinion's the one that counts here," Hunter said, teasing Kira and Trent a little. Kira looked over at Trent who was still staring at her.  
  
"You look great...and you're early too," Trent said. Kira laughed.  
  
"Well, um, Leila wanted to talk to you before she went out," Kira said. Trent looked over at his sister.  
  
"Oh, okay," he said. He and Leila went off to the side. The others watched as they sat down at the bar. Hunter sat down next to Conner on the edge of the couch. Hunter picked up his smoothie and took a sip.  
  
"Hunter, you're sure Leila's an only child right?" Conner asked, staring at Leila. Hunter frowned at looked over at Conner with a mix of warning and curiosity at his stupidity in his eyes.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Trent asked. Leila sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say to dad. I mean, I know he's both our dads but you've known him longer," Leila said. Trent nodded, getting the idea.  
  
"Well, the fact that you need to get to know him is a good starting point. Ask him about his relationship with your mom, what it was like growing up for him, stuff now, and tell me because I don't know half of this stuff," Trent said, laughing and getting Leila to chuckle.  
  
"What if he asks about me?" Leila asked. Trent understood she had concerns about revealing certain things about her life.  
  
"Just let him know what you WANT him to know. Even parents with the BEST relationships with their kids might not know every little detail," Trent explained. Leila smiled.  
  
"Thanks Trent," she said, leaning over to give him a hug. They heard someone clearing their throat and looked over to Dr. Oliver.  
  
"Um, before your dad walks in and gets completely ticked off at my very presence, I made this for you Leila," he said. Leila saw that Dr. Oliver was handing her a bracelet like the others.  
  
"What is this for?" she asked, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Well, you might not be a ranger, but you might as well the way you fight and you're one of us. So, I figured you deserve to be able to reach us," Dr. O explained. Leila slipped the bracelet/cuff on and it blended well with her outfit. She smiled up at her teacher.  
  
"Thanks, Dr. O," she said, giving him a hug. Trent smiled at the sight. It felt good to look at Dr. O as one of them rather than just as their teacher.  
  
"You're welcome," he said. Kira came up behind them.  
  
"You ready?" she asked Trent.  
  
"Yeah, do you mind waiting a few minutes until our dad shows up?" Trent asked.  
  
"No problem," Kira replied. As if he could have better timing, in walked Anton Mercer in his regular business suit. He looked around and smiled when he saw Leila and Trent. Trent was a little taken back, he was not used to seeing his dad smile.  
  
"Hi Leila," Anton said. Leila breathed in and out slowly.  
  
"Hi, dad," she said slowly, hesitating with the word she was not used to.  
  
"Um, dad, this is Kira," Trent interjecting, knowing his dad would ask about her eventually.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kira. What are you two up to tonight?" he asked nicely, somewhat slightly out of character by the rangers measures.  
  
"Movies and hanging out mostly, sir," Kira said. Anton smiled.  
  
"Well, have a good time. Just in case, here you go," Anton said, digging into pocket and shoving a wad of bills into Trent's hands. Trent, Leila, and Kira all stared wide-eyed in surprise at the money.  
  
"Are you ready Leila? Our reservations are at seven," Anton said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Bye guys," Leila said.  
  
"Oh before we go, can I meet your boyfriend?" Anton asked. Leila was a little shocked but she new immediately that he knew Hunter was the boy.  
  
"Um, okay. Hunter, come here," Leila called. Hunter, too, was a little surprised but walked over to Leila.  
  
"Dad, this is Hunter Bradley, my boyfriend of a little over a year. Hunter, Anton Mercer, my dad," Leila said a little nervously.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir," Hunter said, extending his hand. Anton looked Hunter over, but smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Glad to know my daughter's with someone she's happy with," Anton replied. Hunter and Leila sighed in relief.  
  
"Well, I hope I make her as happy as she makes me," Hunter replied. Anton stared at him for a second.  
  
"Good answer. Shall we go, Leila?" Anton asked. Leila waved goodbye and the two made their way to the door until they were stopped by Cassidy and Devin.  
  
"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter, how does it feel to be reunited after all of these years?" Cassidy asked in her best reporter voice. Leila saw that Devin was trying desperately to gets Cassidy's attention and get her to leave them alone, but he was not having luck. Leila stepped in.  
  
"Go ask my twin sister. Come on dad," she said, ushering Anton of the door. Leila was stunned for a minute, then she turned to Devin.  
  
"You didn't tell me there were two of them," Cassidy declared angrily.  
  
"Cass, she was kidding," Devin replied simply. Cassidy's face fell and than she screamed in anger, stomping out of the door after Leila and Anton. Devin turned to the laughing ranger's.  
  
"Duty calls," he said, running after Cassidy. Trent and Kira got up to leave.  
  
"Bye guys," they said, walking out the door. After a few minutes, the remaining rangers got bored.  
  
"Well, why don't we head over to my house and get to work?" Dr. O suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ethan replied, getting up.  
  
"Work? On a Friday?" Conner asked as he followed them out the door. The guys had to walk a little bit to Tommy's car. Normally, that would not have been a problem but they were suddenly ambushed.  
  
"Three little rangers and their friend with no where to go," taunted Elsa evilly. The guys were ready to fight but suddenly, a flash bounced off the building and ground, knocking over Tyranodrones alike. Elsa growled angrily, trying to follow the light. She screamed into a communicator.  
  
"ZELTRAX!! What is that?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but you'd better get back here," the rangers heard. Elsa growled angrily and glared at the rangers before disappearing. When the coast was clear, the guys looked around.  
  
"Who are you?!" Hunter demanded.  
  
"Long time no see, bro," said a familiar voice. Hunter's eyes widened in surprise and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Blake?" he asked. Out of the shadows stepped a figure, not clad in a Thunder Ninja Uniform but the Navy Thunder Ranger Uniform. Hunter was speechless at the sight of his brother clad in his ranger uniform.  
  
"Ninja form!" Blake said, the suit disappearing and his ninja uniform remaining on him.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, smiling at his shocked brother.  
  
TA DA!!! Blake's back, but HOW in the WORLD did he get his powers back?! What's going to happen on Trent and Kira's date? What's going to happen on Leila's dinner with her dad? Find out all this and more in the chapters to come. CHAPTER 12: The Dates. PLEASE...R&R.  
  
Author's Note: You guys are AWESOME!! Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. It's my dream to be a published author. Just a word of warning, I have finals coming up really soon but writing a new chapter for my story will be a welcomed break, so you shouldn't have long waiting periods. Enjoy! -Storm2003 


	12. The Dates

Disclaimer: I only own Leila and Laura.  
  
CHAPTER 12 The Dates  
  
Leila bit her lip as she glanced around the restaurant. It was so elegant, more so than she had expected. She blushed when she realized some mid- twenty year old guys were obviously checking her out. She quickly looked back over at her menu and was very relieved when her dad returned.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said as he sat down in his chair, "work follows me no matter how hard I try to escape it." Leila smiled.  
  
"It's all right," she said. Anton cleared his throat and hesitated, trying to think of something to talk with Leila about.  
  
"So, um, when's your birthday?" he asked.  
  
"March 14th," Leila answered.  
  
"Really? That's...next week," Anton said, surprised.  
  
"Yea, I'll be seventeen," Leila replied.  
  
"Have you thought about what you want to do?" Anton asked. Leila smirked, thinking of how busy she had been since she had moved to Reefside.  
  
"I haven't really had time to think about it," Leila stated simply.  
  
"Oh," Anton said, realizing what Leila meant. The waiter came up to the table.  
  
"May I take your order?" he asked politely, in a thick Italian accent.  
  
"Yes," Anton said, opening up the menu to look at what he wanted. As he told the waiter what he wanted, Leila accidentally knocked her napkin to the ground. She carefully leaned down to pick it up, only to get a surprise of a lifetime. She wasn't touching her chair. She was levitating a few inches about her chair, unnoticeable to anyone at the other tables. It surprised her so much that she gasped loudly, causing her to crash down onto the chair. The shocked look on Leila's face worried Anton.  
  
"Leila, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. I just need a little air. Um, I'll have the special, thank you so much. Excuse me," Leila said nervously, as she grabbed her purse, got out of her seat, and scurried outside. A few moments later, she fumbled for her cell phone and dialed her home number.  
  
"Come on, come on," she whispered to herself as the phone rang. It rang and rang until the answering machine finally picked up.  
  
"MOM!!! Where are you?! Something happened and I know you know something about. Since when can Thunder Ninjas levitate?! Ah!" Leila screamed into the phone, changing her voice level during obvious sentences. She angrily ended the call and stuffed her phone into her purse. She stopped for a second, took a deep breath, to calm down and decided to do the only thing she could. She took a quick look around and talked into her bracelet.  
  
"Dr. Oliver, Ethan, Conner, Hunter...somebody?" she asked and waited for a response. Dr. Oliver talked into his bracelet.  
  
"Leila, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Is Hunter there? I really need to talk to him," Leila said.  
  
"Yea, hold on," Dr. O said. He handed Hunter another communication piece.  
  
"Leila?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Hunter, sweetie, please tell me you know something about Thunder Ninjas knowing how to levitate?" Leila asked desperately.  
  
"Leviate? I've never heard of that, why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I just spontaneously levitated not five minutes ago," Leila said into the bracelet anxiously.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I wish I could help you but I don't know anything about this. Besides something else happened with Blake that I'm still trying to understand," Hunter said.  
  
"Blake? What happened with Blake?" Leila asked, concerned for her friend.  
  
"He got his powers back," Hunter said.  
  
"Oh, wow," Leila said.  
  
"Yeah, exactly what I thought. Listen, babe, just try to enjoy your dinner with your dad. TRY not to worry or anything. When your done, come to Dr. Oliver's house and we can talk about it some more. Did you try calling your mom?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yea, but she's suddenly M.I.A," Leila responded.  
  
"Okay, just come by here when your finished, k?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I love you," she said.  
  
"Love you too," Hunter said. Leila dropped her arm and sighed. She took a deep breath and walked back into the restaurant. Meanwhile, Trent and Kira were coming out of their movie.  
  
"Those action sequences were awesome," Kira declared, munching on her leftover popcorn.  
  
"Yea, I love a good movie where they time the stunts just right," Trent said. The excitement died down a little.  
  
"Trent, can I ask you something?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yea, sure," Trent replied.  
  
"Honestly, what do you think about having a new sister?" Kira asked. Trent sighed, not having expected that question.  
  
"Well, honestly, considering that it is Leila, I like it more than I hate it. I mean, I don't get to spend much time with my dad because he works so much. Now, I have a relative to spend time with. Although, it does feel a little weird because she is his biological daughter," Trent explained.  
  
"You think it's weird?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yea, yea, I know it's especially not easy for Leila either," Trent replied, rolling his eyes playfully. Kira laughed and looked over at some kids playing soccer, not noticing Trent staring at her.  
  
"Kira?" he said quietly. Kira looked back at him. Trent made a quick move and kissed Kira softly on the lips. They separated and just stared at each, surprised.  
  
"Wow," Kira said. Trent breathed out, relieved that Kira hadn't, well, slapped him.  
  
"Yeah," he said, smiling at her. Kira smiled up at him. Trent moved in closer to her, tilting her chin up for another kiss. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss, until a familiar, icy voice interrupted them.  
  
"Aw, isn't that romantic?" Zeltrax asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm really getting sick of this," Kira said.  
  
"You're not the only one," Trent said, as he mimicked Kira getting in a defensive stance. The Tyranodrones swarmed towards them, but for the second time that night, flashes of different colors bounced off the ground, the local building, and obviously the Tyranodrones, because they kept getting knocked over.  
  
"Oh, not again. Mesagog is not going to be happy," Zeltrax said. Kira and Trent tried to follow the flashes. Kira actually got a little dizzy and stumbled, but Trent caught her. The four lights stopped, revealing four figures in ninja outfits much like Hunter and Leila's. They had hoods and masks on.  
  
"Let's see, ugly army of stupid things, tin head with no mouth, and two kids, one in yellow, one in white....," Shane pieced together.  
  
"Obviously the bad guys attacking two rangers on a date," Tori replied.  
  
"Perfect place for former rangers to step in and help," Cam said.  
  
"Sweet," Dustin said excitedly. Tori, Shane, and Cam all looked at him as if he had ruined the serious mood or something.  
  
"What?!" he asked.  
  
"This is getting old," Zeltrax said before disappearing, along with the Tyranodrones. Kira and Trent were stunned at the ninjas walked up to them, taking off their masks.  
  
"Current rangers, I presume?" Tori asked, smirking because she knew she was right.  
  
"Friends of Leila's I presume?" Trent retorted, knowing that he was somewhat right.  
  
OKAY, all of the ninja storm rangers are in town. But what's up with Leila levitating? And we still have to know why/how Blake got his powers back? Does that mean the others will get theirs back? What's going to happen with Leila's birthday so close? Find out in Chapter 13. Please R&R. 


	13. Reunions and Explanations

Disclaimer: The usual  
  
CHAPTER 13 Reunions and Explanations  
  
"WHAT?!!" Hunter cried in disbelief at his brother.  
  
"It's the truth Hunter!" Blake said.  
  
"Blake, you're telling me that our powers can be restored purely by a surge of energy from our own elements. That's impossible!" Hunter declared.  
  
"Then how do you explain how I got MY powers back? A thunder bolt struck my morpher and I had my powers back. It happened for a reason Hunter," Blake said.  
  
"Well assuming that it would work for me too, how would the others get their powers back?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Shane from a tornado, that's mostly air involved. Dustin could get his from an earthquake, somehow. And Tori could get hers from a hurricane, a typhoon, or a tsunami storm. Or even a tidal wave," Blake said.  
  
"And Cam?" Hunter asked, smirking because he knew he had gotten Blake. Blake's face fell.  
  
"Oh, tough one. He doesn't really have an element, so maybe a combination of all five of our powers could bring his back," Blake suggested. Conner and Ethan had been watching the two brothers argue for the last thirty minutes.  
  
"This is interesting," Ethan said sarcastically.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Conner mumbled. The guys all heard the front door open and footsteps.  
  
"Dr. O!" cried the familiar voice of Kira.  
  
"DOWN STAIRS!!" Tommy cried. The stairway lowered.  
  
"Whoa, freakishly Batman," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Dustin?" Hunter and Blake asked.  
  
"Blake, dude!" Dustin said, descending the stairwell towards his friends. Shane and Cam smiled when they realized Blake was there. Blake shook hands and hugged each of his friends, then his smile spread more when he saw the familiar blonde come down the stairwell. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Tor," he said.  
  
"Hey you," she replied. The two quickly kissed, surprising most of the other rangers.  
  
"Uh, when did this happen?" Shane asked.  
  
"Does it matter as long as it has happened?" Tori asked.  
  
"Good point," Cam replied.  
  
"Well, now that we've had reunions, maybe we should make introductions," Trent suggested, coming in behind Tori. The Ninja Storm rangers gathered together while the Dino Thunder rangers stood together.  
  
"Well you all know me, but those of you who haven't met him, this is Blake, my brother and Navy Thunder Ranger," Hunter said.  
  
"Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger."  
  
"Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger."  
  
"Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger."  
  
"Cam Watanabe, Green Samurai Ranger." Tommy stepped forward, offering his hand to Shane.  
  
"Tommy Oliver, Black Dino Ranger," he introduced. Shane was awestruck but shook Tommy's hand anyway.  
  
"Dude, no way, you're...YOU," Dustin said. The other Dino Thunder Rangers laughed.  
  
"Well, we've met Kira and Trent but you two are obviously the red and blue rangers," Cam commented.  
  
"Ethan James."  
  
"Conner McKnight."  
  
"We have another ranger, the Triassic Ranger. His name's Devin, but that's a long story," Tommy explained.  
  
"Well, introductions aside, Blake has some news. Care to tell them Blake or would you rather show them?" Hunter asked. Blake sighed.  
  
"Show 'em," he said.  
  
"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!!" Blake said, going through his familiar morphing motions. Cam, Tori, Shane, Dustin, and even Hunter were stunned to see the Navy Thunder Suit appear on Blake's body.  
  
"Dude, no way," Shane said.  
  
"How...," Cam tried to ask.  
  
"A thunder bolt struck his morpher and his powers came back," Hunter explained simply.  
  
"So I'm thinking that a surge of energy from all of your elements might, MIGHT work," Blake said.  
  
"Dude, sweet! We might get out powers back," Dustin said happily.  
  
"What a ditz," Conner whispered. Ethan stared over at him, shocked that Conner could see it in others but not in himself. Back at the restaurant, Leila and Anton had just finished dinner and were working on dessert.  
  
"This is so good. Thank you," Leila said.  
  
"No problem," Anton said as the waiter brought him the check back to sign for his credit card. Anton signed the slip of paper and the second his hand touched the credit card, he started to sweat and get dizzy. Leila noticed this, especially when he started breathing heavily.  
  
"Daddy, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Leila, I need you to call a cab to get home, I need to get going. I'm sorry, I'll call you tomorrow," he said, stuffing his credit card in his pocket and stumbling out the door.  
  
"Dad," she called, standing up and watching him go out the door. Anton walked out of the restaurant to an invisaportal. He made sure no one was watching before sticking his hand in it and disappearing.  
  
"Dad!" Leila called, coming out with her purse just as Anton disappeared. Leila didn't see him disappear but she did see the flash of light.  
  
"Dad?" she asked. When she didn't see or hear him, she let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Oh well, time to go," she said. After making sure the coast was clear, she ninja streaked towards Dr. Oliver's house.  
  
End of Chapter 13. Will Blake's Theory work for the other ninja storm rangers? Where will Blake and Tori's relationship go? Ditto for Trent and Kira. Will they learn anything about why Leila spontaneously levitated? What's up with Anton Mercer? Will they figure it out? And what is Leila going to do for her birthday? What surprises await them on any decision they make? Please R&R. Thanks! 


	14. More Mysteries

Disclaimer: the usual  
  
CHAPTER 14 More Mysteries  
  
"Hunter!! Trent!!" Leila called as she entered Dr. Oliver's house. She was immediately disturbed that no one was around, but calmed down when she heard Dr. Oliver's familiar voice.  
  
"DOWNSTAIRS!!" he cried. Leila walked over to see a stairwell leading down into the headquarters. She carefully took one step at a time, until Hunter politely offered his hand to her. Leila smiled and took his hand, walking down the steps faster.  
  
"How was dinner?" Trent asked.  
  
"It was great until I spontaneously levitated and just as signed the check, dad started having this panic-like attack and ran out. I went after him, but he had disappeared," Leila said, obviously upset.  
  
"Wait, you levitated?" Blake asked. Leila turned to answer him but smiled when she realized who it was.  
  
"Blake!" she said excitedly. Blake smiled and gave her a hug. When they separated, Leila went back to being upset.  
  
"Yes, I levitated and I have NO idea why. Do you have any idea what's wrong with dad?" Leila asked, shifting her attention from Blake to Trent.  
  
"He's acted like this before but I have yet to know why," Trent said, seeming comfortable with his arm around Kira. Leila smirked in her head, but was too upset to physically do it. She then noticed that the other rangers were there.  
  
"Hey guys, when did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"A little while ago," Shane answered.  
  
"Yea, we ran into Trent and Kira on their date," Tori said.  
  
"Not before Zeltrax and the Tyranodrones," Kira commented.  
  
"Look guys, it's been a long day and night for all of us. It's Friday for crying out loud. Why don't we all get some sleep?" Dr. Oliver suggested.  
  
"Um, dude, where are we staying?" Dustin asked.  
  
"You guys can crash at my place, my mom won't care," Leila said.  
  
"Sweet," Dustin said. Leila walked over to Trent. The new brother and sister gave each other a hug.  
  
"You going to be all right?" he asked.  
  
"Eventually. I think a good night's sleep will help. What about you two?" she asked.  
  
"We're fine," Kira said.  
  
"I'll walk Kira home and then head home myself," Trent said.  
  
"The same goes for you two," Dr. Oliver said to Ethan and Conner.  
  
"Aw man," Conner said.  
  
"You going to fill Devin in on all of this?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll call him in the morning," Dr. Oliver said.  
  
"Who's Devin?" Shane asked.  
  
"Our sixth ranger, the Triassic ranger," Ethan explained.  
  
"Okay, everybody out. Get some sleep and I'll see you all at Hayley's tomorrow," Dr. Oliver said, ushering them all out. Conner gave Ethan a ride home while Trent walked Kira home like he said he what.  
  
"So what do you think about all of this?" Conner asked.  
  
"All of what? Having our predecessors here?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yea," Conner replied.  
  
"Well, you forget, our teacher and fellow ranger happens to the predecessor to almost every existing ranger past and present. But as far as having everybody here and everything that's going on with them, it doesn't surprise me at this point in the adventure," Ethan said. Conner nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Kira was questioning Trent.  
  
"So is that panic-attack Leila described a normal thing for your dad?" she asked.  
  
"In a way, yes. I'm not really sure what it is, but it has happened before," Trent explained.  
  
"Shouldn't he see a doctor?" Kira asked. Trent chuckled.  
  
"My dad won't see a doctor unless he's dying," Trent said. Kira laughed. They had been talking for a little bit. Before they knew it, they arrived at Kira's house. She turned to Trent and they smiled at each other.  
  
"I had a great time Trent," Kira said.  
  
"Me too. Sorry about the interruptions," Trent said. Kira laughed.  
  
"It's okay, it keeps things interesting. But I wouldn't mind trying for a regular, no freaky interruption kind of date," Kira said. Trent smirked.  
  
"That could take several tries," he said playfully.  
  
"I'm up for it," Kira replied playfully. Trent laughed and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she put his around his neck, and they locked their lips. They made out under the moonlight for several minutes, until they finally had to separate for air.  
  
"How about we try another date next weekend? I'd say tomorrow but it looks like we're going to have a busy weekend," Trent said. Kira smiled.  
  
"I would love to go out with you again next weekend," she said. They kissed again before Kira finally went in for the night. Leila and the Ninja Rangers arrived at her house.  
  
"Mom!" she called. The rangers stood at the door, waiting for a response.  
  
"Hey Leila, here's a note," Cam said, handing Leila a piece of paper. Leila took the paper, read it, and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hunter asked.  
  
"My mom went back to the academy for the weekend. She never just goes without mentioning it," Leila said.  
  
"Well, maybe there was an emergency," Blake pointed out.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know. There are two guestrooms down here and somebody can stay in my mom's room. The couch is more comfortable than it looks. There's plenty of leftover pizza in the fridge. I hate to rush out like this, but I need a shower," Leila said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Tori said reassuringly. Leila walked upstairs while the others got settled into the guestrooms. Shane, Dustin, and Cam were settling into one guestroom when Hunter and Blake came in, rubbing their ears and looking around.  
  
"Dudes, what's up?" Dustin asked.  
  
"You guys don't hear that ringing?" Hunter asked.  
  
"What ringing?" Shane asked.  
  
"That answers that question," Blake said.  
  
"What's going on?" Tori asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Blake and Hunter hear some type of ringing that none of us can hear," Cam explained.  
  
"Bro, wasn't the ringing louder next to the stairs?" Blake asked.  
  
"Yea it was," Hunter said. The Thunder brothers made their way up to the stairs, followed by their curious friends. They stood in the hallway for a second, then entered Laura's room. The other rangers stood in the doorway as the Thunder brothers looked around. Blake looked under the bed and reached in for something.  
  
"I think I found it," Blake said to Hunter, pulling on the object. What he pulled out was the box Laura had hidden from Leila when they had moved into the house.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No wonder they couldn't hear it. It only effects Thunder Ninjas," Blake said.  
  
"But what about Leila? She hasn't said anything about a ringing," Hunter said.  
  
"Bro, she levitated...," Blake said.  
  
"And her birthday's next week," Hunter finished.  
  
"Do you guys care to elaborate?" Shane asked. Hunter and Blake looked over at their friends with confusion and shock in their expressions.  
  
What's with the box? How is it connected to Leila? When will we know what's up with Anton Mercer? Will any of this help the other rangers get their powers back? Find out in Chapter 15. Please R&R. 


	15. Explanations and Slumber Parties

Disclaimer: the USUAL!  
  
CHAPTER 15 Explanations and Slumber Parties  
  
"There's a story in the Thunder Scrolls about a gold ranger who has the power of both the Thunder element and another mystery power. The other power would be based on the life of the chosen one. It was said to be such great power that if it ever existed, it would be concealed in a Thunder Box until the seventeenth year of the person. They would show more signs of being the rightful heir the closer their birthday came. Leila levitated and who knows what else she HAS done or WILL do before her birthday. I think this is meant for her," Hunter explained. Tori saw Blake wince.  
  
"But what about the ringing?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, it's a spell to keep other Thunder Ninjas out. They didn't make it for anyone else because they never thought it would leave the academy grounds," Blake said, wincing and walking around the room. He opened the cedar chest, placed the box in it, and shut the lid. He and Hunter listened for a second and sighed happily.  
  
"The chest is blocking the sound," Hunter explains to the others.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Leila about the box?" Cam asked.  
  
"No, no. This is something she has to come in to on her own. Either that or her mom tells her on her birthday, whichever one comes first. We can't interfere unless absolutely necessary," Blake explained.  
  
"That's cool with me dudes. I'm going to go get some pizza and crash," Dustin said.  
  
"Hey, man, wait up," Shane called after him, following Dustin back downstairs. Leila walks into her mom's room wearing huge pajama pants and a tight spaghetti strap night shirt that had built in support.  
  
"What are you all doing in here? Aren't you hungry?" she asked. The others smiled, trying to cover up why they were in there. They all went downstairs to eat. A short time later, everyone was settled into bed. Leila was awake though. As exhausted as she was, she could not fall asleep. She gazed at the stars and the moon through her window. She sat up when she heard her door open. She carefully watched but relaxed when she saw Hunter walk in. He stopped when he saw that she was awake.  
  
"Can't sleep?" she asked.  
  
"No, want some company?" he asked. Leila nodded and scooted over, making room for him. Hunter closed the door and crawled into Leila's bed, snuggling close to her and wrapping the covers around them. Leila leaned her head to Hunter's chest and breathed him in.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," she said. Hunter smiled and ran his hand over her back.  
  
"Me too," he said. They looked up when they heard a door open and someone walking downstairs.  
  
"Tori?" Leila asked. Hunter smirked.  
  
"I'm just glad the guestrooms are opposite from each other," he commented. Leila playfully slapped his shoulder but acknowledged that he was probably right. Meanwhile, Tori snuck downstairs and carefully turned the knob to Blake's guestroom. She had heard Hunter sneak into Leila's room, so she knew it was safe. She opened the door, slipped in, and carefully closed the door behind her. The moonlight lit across the two beds and she saw that they were both empty. She started to look around but was surprised to feel an arm go around her waist. She was so surprised that she was about to scream, but a hand went over her mouth.  
  
"Calm down gorgeous, it's me," she heard of her boyfriend. She smiled as his hand moved from her mouth and she felt lips on her neck. Blake suddenly spun her around and locked lips with Tori. He reached back and locked the door. He reached behind and pulled her closer to him. Tori gave Blake an invitation to go deeper. The two let their tongues roll over each other. Eventually, they had to separate for air but Tori kissed him on the lips and framed his face with her hands.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered. Blake kissed her several times as a response.  
  
"I missed you," he said.  
  
"I can't believe we've been dating for almost six months. It feels so right," Tori said. Blake looked her over suggestively.  
  
"Yea, it does," he said seductively.  
  
"Why Mr. Bradley, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" she asked playfully.  
  
"That depends. What do you think I'm suggesting?" Blake retorts playfully. Tori responds by grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling up. Blake puts his arms up so the shirt will go over. He playfully grabs her hands and pins them behind Tori, having to hold her close to do so. He nibbles at her neck, causing her to moan. He works his way up to her lips and moves his hands to the end of her shirt. She lets him pull it off of her and nearly loses control at the nearly naked sight of her. Tori blushes. Blake walks into her, backing her into the bed until she lies down, Blake crawling on top of her. They kiss for several minutes before Blake inches down to her bare chest. Tori moans in pleasure as his lips and tongue suck and play with her flesh. He kisses down her stomach and stops at her waist. He pulls her pajama shorts and her panties down, leaving Tori completely naked. She leans up a little, to be closer to Blake. Her long blonde hair falls over her shoulders and bare breasts. Her pale blue eyes stairs into Blake deep brown ones.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he whispers, quickly leaning in to kiss her. He sits back up and takes off his boxers. Tori blushes at the sight of him as he settles on top of her. They kiss passionately as Blake positions himself in between her. He separates from her lips and listens to her heavy breathing and beating heart.  
  
"I love you," she whispers. She felt Blake's heart beat even faster.  
  
"I love you so much Tori. I'm so glad I'm having my first time with you," he whispers.  
  
"Right back at you Thunder boy," she says huskily. Blake kisses her fully on the lips and enters her. As painful as it might have been, Tori welcomed more of it. Their rhythm became in tune with each other quickly. Their bodies became hot against one another. When they felt their release, they collapsed on top of each other. Blake rolled off of Tori, pulled her close, and began kissing her passionately. They made out for several minutes before finally separating and settling under the covers.  
  
"I'm yours forever Tori Hanson," Blake whispered in her ear as Tori drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you Blake Bradley," she said sleepily.  
  
OKAY, you guys have your big Blake/Tori moment. I may put in a Leila/Hunter moment MUCH later in the story. Not sure about Trent/Kira moment, depends on what you guys say and where the story goes. Next few chapters, Trent and Leila will attempt to find out about Anton Mercer's weird behavior. Leila will develop more new freaky powers. Devin will be able to spend more time with the rangers. The Ninja Storm rangers will attempt to get all of their powers back and a new enemy brings a challenge to Mesagog at Leila's birthday draws closer. I promise the next chapter as soon as I can it won't be until late tomorrow afternoon. I've got two exams tomorrow but I will get you something tomorrow. Please R&R. 


	16. Restoring The Storm

Disclaimer: the usual  
  
CHAPTER 16 Restoring the Storm  
  
Leila and the ninja storm rangers were sound asleep as the next morning rolled around. Hunter had his arm over her waist when he was suddenly woken up by an annoying ring. He reached behind him to Leila's nightstand and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered groggily.  
  
"Hunter? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice. Hunter took his arm from over Leila's waist and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yea, it's me. What's up Trent?" he asked. Hunter felt Leila stretch and roll over next to him, having woken up from the lack of his arm around her.  
  
"Is Leila there?" Trent asked.  
  
"Yea, hold on," Hunter answered sleepily before handing the phone to Leila.  
  
"Hello?" she answered. There was a pause.  
  
"Are you and Hunter in the same bed?!" Trent asked. Leila sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Trent, it's seven in the morning on a SATURDAY. I'm not in the mood for twenty questions," Leila said.  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't blame me. Dr. O wants us at his house as soon as possible. I think he wants to try to help restore the ninja powers," Trent said.  
  
"Call him back and tell him to come here. I'll make breakfast and there's a field just behind the woods that are at the side of my house. No one ever goes over there and it's a perfect open space to play with the weather," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll call him and the others. That'll give you time to get the others up and ready," Trent said.  
  
"I can only promise getting them UP," Leila emphasized. Trent chuckled.  
  
"See you in a few Leila," he said before hanging up.  
  
"Bye," Leila said. She handed the phone to Hunter, who hung it up. He felt Leila put her head on his chest and wrap her arm around his waist.  
  
"I don't want to get up," she whined.  
  
"Do you really want your brother to come here and see us in bed together?" Hunter asked. Leila sighed and threw the covers off. She got out of bed but leaned back in and kissed Hunter passionately. He put his hand on her cheek as their tongues massaged each other. They separated for air but Leila sighed in happiness.  
  
"Now it's a good morning," she said happily. Hunter laughed.  
  
"Do me a favor and wake Tori and Blake up before the three stooges wake up and taunt them on end. I'm going to go start breakfast," Leila said. She made her way downstairs. Hunter groaned and got out of bed. He threw on a shirt to add to his boxers and made his way to his and Blake's room. He carefully knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again.  
  
"Hold on," he heard his brother grumble. The lock jimmied and Blake opened the door a crack.  
  
"Bro, it's like seven in the morning," he said.  
  
"I know, but Dr. Oliver and the other rangers are coming over. Leila thought you'd like to get up before Shane, Dustin, and Cam did," Hunter said. Blake stopped rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Your right, thanks," Blake said. Hunter walked into the kitchen after Blake closed the door. After he got in, he and Leila heard the door open again and a dressed Tori walked out and went upstairs. They waited a few minutes and heard the shower going.  
  
"Why are they coming over?" Hunter asked.  
  
"To try and restore your powers," Leila answered simply. Hunter spit out the juice he had sipped on.  
  
"You'd better clean that up," Leila said.  
  
"They're really coming over to do that?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yes," Leila said as she flipped a pancake over.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Probably because Dr. Oliver thinks that he'll need your help. And that we're going to need more than your ninja powers," Leila replied, turning around to face him. Hunter got up and kissed Leila.  
  
"I'm going to go wake the three stooges up," he said.  
  
"Oh, please, just for a laugh, use the stereo next to their room," Leila suggested. Hunter laughed. Leila turned back to the food as Hunter approached the stereo. He turned the volume up full blast before turning the stereo on.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" came screams. Hunter, Leila, and Blake all turned to the guest room as Cam, Shane and Dustin came running out. Leila laughed as Shane's black boxer shorts with red hearts, Dustin's white ones with yellow ducks, and Cam's white ones with green shamrocks on them. Hunter turned the stereo off and turned to his three friends, laughing.  
  
"Nice shorts guys," he said, not worrying about getting any grief from his plain crimson boxers.  
  
"Dudes, it is way too early and I am way too young for a heart attack," Dustin said.  
  
"Trent, Dr. Oliver, and the others are coming over soon for breakfast. They want to try and restore all of your powers. So I suggest you get dressed quickly," Leila suggested. At the sound that they were going to attempt to get their powers back, all the rangers rushed to get ready. After Hunter was finished, he took over making a big breakfast to give Leila time to shower and get dressed. By the time she came back down, Trent and the others had arrived. They all sat down in the dining room where there was enough room for all of them. While they ate, Dr. Oliver wanted to make conversation.  
  
"So did you all sleep okay?" he asked. Everybody except Dustin, Cam, and Shane laughed. Tori and Blake blushed a little when Hunter and Leila glanced at them.  
  
"For the most part," Tori managed to get in. They all finished their breakfast. Ethan and Conner helped Hunter clear the dishes into the kitchen.  
  
"So man, are you ready to take the reigns again?" Ethan asked. Hunter let out a breath and smiled.  
  
"As ready as I can be," Hunter said.  
  
"Don't worry man. It won't hurt," Conner said. Hunter and Ethan laughed. As silly as it might have been for Conner to say that, it was reassuring. Leila led everyone out to the woods when they were finished cleaning up. As they came into the clearing, all the ninjas ripped their clothes off, revealing their black ninja suits.  
  
"Cool trick," Kira said.  
  
"Okay, I'm really liking Blake's theory of following his example to restore your powers, which means we base it on your own separate elements. I think the only way to restore yours Cam IS to combine the five powers to bring yours back.....," Dr. Oliver said as he continued to explain what he was going to do. As he continued to talk, Leila started to feel dizzy. She felt herself starting to sweat when it was breezy and cool outside. Her stomach and head to hurt painfully at the same time.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" she cried out in pain. The others immediately turned to her.  
  
"Leila!! What is it?!!!" Trent cried in concerned. All the rangers, even the ninja storm ones, were shocked beyond belief when Leila started to levitate. Upon closer inspection, Hunter saw that Leila's eyes were glowing brightly.  
  
"THUNDER BOLT!!!" she cried, pointing her hand at Hunter. A ball of light came out of her hand and went straight at Hunter. He was knocked off his feet and the light went all over him until it settled into his morpher.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!!" she cried, pointing to Dustin. The same effect happened to Dustin.  
  
"TIDAL WAVE!!" Leila cried, pointing to Tori.  
  
"TORNADO!!" she said pointing to Shane.  
  
"SAMURAI STRIKE!!" she cried, pointing at Cam. All the rangers stumbled back to their feet when the light had settled. A light came over Blake as well. Suddenly, the lights spontaneously brightened and when they died down, the ninja rangers were doning their spandex suits.  
  
"No way!" Shane declared. Everyone was so excited about the powers being restored, for a split second, Leila slipped their minds. Hunter, Blake, and Trent were the first to turn their heads up to the floating Leila, followed by Tori and Kira, then the rest of the rangers. Leila was breathing heavy. Then, her eyes rolled to the back of her heads and she started to descend towards the earth.  
  
"LEILA!!!" Hunter and Trent called at the same time.  
  
What's going to happen to Leila? Is this part of what's in the box? Is she going to be okay? Is Devin ever going to be able to spend time with the rangers? What's up with Mesagog? What's he going to be planning for the rangers? What's up with Anton Mercer and all the couples (Tori/Blake, Kira/Trent, Leila/Hunter)? What's going to go on as Leila's birthday draws near? WHERE is her mom? Find out in Chapter 17. Please R&R.  
  
Sorry this is a little later, I had two exams today. ENJOY!! 


	17. Power Surges

Disclaimer: the usual....  
  
CHAPTER 17 Power Surges  
  
Trent and Hunter ran as fast as they could. Hunter, having the edge of his ranger powers back, tapped into his ninja and ranger powers back and literally flew the last few feet, catching Leila in his arms. He knelt down to the ground, still cradling her.  
  
"Ninja form!" he cried. His ranger suit disappeared, leaving his Thunder Ninja suit.  
  
"Leila," he said, gently shaking her, trying to get her to wake. Trent got to them and fell to his knees next to his sister and her boyfriend.  
  
"Leila...Leila, wake up," he pleaded. The other rangers gathered around them.  
  
"Let's get her back to her house," Cam suggested. Hunter nodded and scooped Leila up in his arms. The trek back only took a few minutes but it seemed to take forever for Hunter and Trent especially. They entered the house and Hunter gently laid Leila across the sofa. Cam and Dr. Oliver went to work checking her. After about ten minutes, they conferred with each other.  
  
"We can't find anything guys. She just seems to be exhausted from whatever happened to her," Dr. Oliver explained.  
  
"Is this all part of what's in that box?" Cam asked.  
  
"What box?" Conner asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but I never heard anything like this being associated with the legend behind that. Maybe we were wrong," Blake said. An awkward silence fell over the concerned group until a knock came to the door. Tori answered it.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked, not knowing Devin.  
  
"Yea, I'm looking for Leila Omano, I'm a friend of hers and Dr. Oliver's," Devin said.  
  
"It's okay Tori, he's the Triassic Ranger," Kira explained. Devin smiled when he saw his fellow Dino Rangers. Tori invited him in. Introductions were passed around before Devin noticed the unconscious Leila.  
  
"What happened to Leila?" he asked.  
  
"I wish we knew. But, wait, how did you get away from Cassidy?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I said I had to go through hours of footage to find a strip of film that I thought had the rangers morphing on it. I told her I'd call her the minute I find it," Devin explained. The rangers laughed. The Ninja Storm rangers, except for Hunter, were confused.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shane asked.  
  
"Cassidy is a girl who wants to be a reporter and she's trying to get her big break by finding out the identities of the power rangers. Before he became a ranger, Devin was helping her. Now he's helping us, so by telling her he'd call the minute he found something means that she's going to be waiting a long time," Hunter explained. The other rangers got it and joined in the laughing. The phone ringing broke into the conversation again. Trent picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Omano residence," he answered politely.  
  
"Trent? Is that you?" asked a familiar face. Trent's face cringed in panic.  
  
"Hi dad," he answered simply. The Dino Rangers and Hunter all cringed. Blake and the others looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I'll explain later," Hunter whispered.  
  
"Is Leila there? I wanted to talk to her," Anton asked. Trent started to panic.  
  
"Uh, she's...uh...in the bathroom," Trent answered.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I can wait until she gets out," Anton replied. Trent panicked again.  
  
"Uh, dad, she's going to be in there a while," Trent said, attempting to lie.  
  
"Why? Is she sick?" Anton asked, concerned. Trent cringed, trying to think of something that would keep his dad from coming over.  
  
"Uh, no, I think....it's that time of the month for her," Trent slipped out, embarrassed that that was all he could think of. Kira and Tori's mouths dropped and they had to hold everything in to keep from laughing.  
  
"Oh, uh, well then, just tell her I called will you?" Anton asked.  
  
"Sure dad, see you later," Trent said before hanging up the phone. He lowered his head in embarrassment as Tori and Kira burst out laughing.  
  
"That was all you could think of?" Conner asked.  
  
"Well, it was better than telling him she was sick and risk having him come over...," Trent said before trailing off and gazing over at the couch with a slight bit of fear. The others all turned to see Leila, still unconscious, start to levitate off the couch. They all backed away in slight fear.  
  
"Uh, guys, what's going on?" Devin asked. No one could answer as a light start to travel up and down Leila's body.  
  
"Is her body healing itself?" Hunter asked, mainly to Blake. Suddenly the light rested at Leila's head and she awoke with a start. She fell onto the couch. She sat up slowly but frantically.  
  
"What's going on? What happened?" she asked. All the rangers were stunned.  
  
"You don't remember?" Cam asked. Leila shook her head.  
  
"You restored the ninja ranger powers," Dr. Oliver explained. Leila looked at him, stunned.  
  
"I did?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, it was sweet. Thanks dude," Dustin said happily. Leila gave a weak smile. She tried to stand up but was so weak and dizzy, she started to fall. Hunter caught her.  
  
"Hey, take it easy. You exerted a lot of energy today," he said to her gently.  
  
"Yea, but how and why is what I want to know," Leila said.  
  
"Not to mention the rest of us," Kira mumbled.  
  
"Hey, when you feel up to it, call dad. He called for you while you were out of it. I told him you were in the bathroom taking care of...*coughs*...your time of the month," Trent said slowly, still embarrassed. Leila looked at him as that was the dumbest thing he could have said.  
  
"Well at least I can keep the conversation short without him getting suspicious," she said. The others laughed, knowing she was going to act crazy. The phone rang again and Leila reached for it this time.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Leila? It's Hayley," she whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Leila asked.  
  
"Because Cassidy is here DEMANDING to know where Devin is. She doesn't know he's friends with you so she doesn't know your address, but I have a feeling you want to keep it that way so you'd better get him over here fast," Hayley said.  
  
"Okay, will do," Leila said, chuckling.  
  
"Bye," Hayley whispered before hanging up. Leila hung up the phone and turned to Devin.  
  
"You'd better get to the Cyber Café. Cassidy's looking for you and we don't want her to catch on to us," Leila said. Devin looked disappointed. He had wanted to spend some time with his ranger buddies.  
  
"One of these days man, you'll be able to hang with us without sneaking off," Ethan said reassuringly.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Devin said before heading out the door. Leila leaned her head on Hunter's shoulder. He put his arm around her and looked up at Blake.  
  
'I wonder if we WERE right about the box,' Hunter said to Blake telepathically.  
  
'Maybe we should ask Sensei Omano about it,' Blake suggested back, telepathically.  
  
'It's not our place TO ask,' Hunter retorted. Leila frowned, but not where Hunter or Blake could see.  
  
'What box? They weren't talking, did I hear them telepathically? What's wrong with me?!' Leila thought to herself.  
  
What IS going on with Leila? Will they ever find out the mystery of the box? Does it have something to do with Leila? Will they find out before Leila's birthday? Will Devin EVER get to spend time with his new friends? Where is Leila's mom? What surprises are in store from the ranger's enemies? Find out in Chapter 18. Please R&R. 


	18. Predictions

Disclaimer: *Yawn!*  
  
CHAPTER 18 Predictions  
  
A few hours had passed and the rangers had all had lunch together. Conner and Ethan took the ninja rangers, except for Hunter, out. Trent and Kira wanted to spend a little bit of time together before joining them. He expressed his concern to Kira about calling them that morning. Kira thought it was a little amusing.  
  
"What is so funny? I don't think it's funny," Trent said.  
  
"Trent, just assume that none of this family stuff had come up yet and you were still under the assumption that Leila was nothing more than a friend to you, rather than your adoptive sister. Can you honestly tell me you'd be reacting the same way that you are now?" Kira asked. Trent was about to answer but stopped and thought about it. He sighed.  
  
"I guess your right. I just don't like the idea of my sister in bed with some guy," Trent said.  
  
"Hunter isn't some guy. He's her boyfriend and unless you're a really good actor, he's also your friend. I doubt Leila would do anything irresponsible or something she didn't think she could handle. She's a smart girl Trent," Kira said.  
  
"Your right. How are you so calm about this?" Trent asked with a smile. Kira smirked.  
  
"It helps that I'm just her friend and your girlfriend rather than a relative," Kira replied honestly. They laughed and Trent went to hug her but Kira playfully backed away. Trent eyed her playfully and suspiciously. Kira just laughed and then took off running, with Trent right behind her. They laughed all the way until Trent tackled Kira from behind. He managed to angle himself so he would fall first and they just rolled until he was on top and pinned Kira down. They laughed as they tried to catch their breath. Kira lifted her head and locked eyes with Trent. They gazed at each other with smiles on their faces. Trent leaned in and locked lips with Kira for a sweet but quick kiss. He backed away a little and smiled down at Kira. She smirked.  
  
"And your worried about Leila?" she asked playfully. She leaned in, framed his face with her hands, and kissed him passionately. They made out with each other, not caring about the world around them. Meanwhile, Hunter had stayed behind to take care of Leila. She had managed to bang herself up by exerting so much power. He got her bed ready for her to rest. He had brought up some ice packs and a first aid kit. He heard her bathroom door open and turned to see Leila walking out. She was walking as if she was sore. She had on white knit shorts and a halter that revealed her back. She walked up to Hunter.  
  
"Let me see," he said. Leila hesitated and Hunter smiled.  
  
"Baby, it's okay, I want to help," he said reassuringly, kissing her forehead. Leila bit her lip and turned around. Hunter silently grimaced. Leila's back was pretty banged up. Hunter just wasn't sure how she had gotten banged from using the energy.  
  
"It's bad isn't it?" Leila asked, apparently upset. Hunter gently hugged from behind and planted kisses along her shoulder and up to her neck.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Climb in bed and I'll take care of it," he said. Leila climbed into her bed and kept her back to Hunter as he sat on her bed and put relaxation lotion over her brushes. Leila hissed in pain but relaxed as Hunter's hands gently massaged her back. He carefully gathered her long hair and placed over her shoulder, kissing the back of it.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm scared," Leila said softly. Hunter stopped when he heard those words. He could always tell when Leila was scared or uneasy about something, but he had never heard her admit it. He got up from one side of the bed, walked around, and laid down next to Leila, cradling her in his arms. His heart broke when he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"I mean, I didn't think I would like moving to Reefside but then I met the others, but the whole thing with my mom and dad came up. Yea, Trent's great, he's a great brother but I'm still getting to know him and it's so awkward with my dad. I feel like he wants to spend all his time with me and none of it with Trent. Now all this is happening and I don't know what it's doing to me. Hunter I'm scared," Leila said, tears falling from her eyes. Hunter leaned in and gently kissed her.  
  
"Baby, I think I know what's going on with you," he said simply. Leila's eyes widened and she looked at him.  
  
"You do?!" she asked anxiously.  
  
"I think! But you know the legend of the 'Thunder Box' right?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, where they keep a legendary power bonded from the destined ones two sides. What about it?" Leila asked.  
  
"We found it in your mom's room," Hunter said. Leila was stunned but she then narrowed her eyes at him questioningly.  
  
"What were you doing in my mom's room?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Trying to find out what was ringing. We were affected by the spell they put on it," he explained. Leila was shocked beyond belief.  
  
"Why didn't my mom tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Probably because this was something you were supposed to come into on your own. I only told you what I know because I can't stand to see you cry," Hunter said.  
  
"Will I ever be able to control these powers?" Leila asked.  
  
"Knowing you, you probably will," Hunter replied. Leila smiled up at him. She leaned in and gently kissed him. She left a trail of feathered kisses down his chest before settling back onto her pillow.  
  
"I know this is off subject but I have something for you," Hunter said.  
  
"What?" Leila asked. Hunter reached into his pocket.  
  
"It's an early birthday present. I wanted to give this to you when we were alone anyway," he said before pulling out something from his pocket. Leila saw that it was a silver ring with tiny bright sapphires encrusted into a heart in the middle.  
  
"Hunter, it's beautiful...," Leila whispered.  
  
"It was my mother's. I had it cleaned and fixed up. I wanted to give it to you as a birthday present. But also as a promise ring," Hunter said. Leila looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"A what?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Leila, we're going through a lot right now and we have a lot more to go through, but you're it for me. I'm giving this to you as a promise that you're the one for me and I don't want any other woman in my life," Hunter said. Leila smiled.  
  
"I love you so much Hunter. You're the only one for me," she said before leaning in and kissing him passionately. They made out for several minutes before settling into each other's arms.  
  
"Not to ruin the moment but is there anything else you need to tell me about the 'Thunder Box'?" Leila asked. Hunter gently ran his hand along her back.  
  
"Well, there's one thing that is a general myth amongst these Academy legends," Hunter said.  
  
"What is it?" Leila asked.  
  
"Your grandpa once told me that academy legends, when they're destined ones are children of sensei's the powers tend to be a little different," Hunter said.  
  
"How so?" Leila asked.  
  
"In your case, there's a good chance your powers will take the form of...well...," Hunter said, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Hunter, tell me right now," Leila demanded.  
  
"There's a good chance you'll become a ranger," Hunter said.  
  
WHAT? Leila a ranger. Is Hunter right? What kind of power will she have? Will she be able to control her powers before coming into the legend of 'Thunder Box'? What's going to happen with Mesagog? Will they ever find out about Anton's weird behavior? Find out all this and more in the next few chapters. Please R&R. 


	19. Relationships

Disclaimer: *YAWN!* For this chapter, consider an R rating. Maybe, I dunno, just to be safe.  
  
CHAPTER 19 Relationships  
  
Days passed after Hunter had explained his theory to Leila. She had healed up okay but had decided to take precautions with her powers. She did training sessions with Hunter, Blake, Cam, and Dr. Oliver. Occasionally she worked with Tori, Shane, and Dustin. When she wasn't working with him, Hunter was scheming behind her back. He was busy getting the others to help him plan Leila's surprise birthday party. Leila had been too preoccupied with the changes she was going through to concentrate on her impending birthday. Her mom had called Sunday night to say that she would not be back from the academy for a while so to check in with her and Anton regularly. Blake, Tori, Trent, and Kira went on a double date together to get to know one another and to help each other pick out presents for Leila.  
  
"I know for a FACT she wants this CD. I'm set," Kira said, speaking to Tori. Kira stopped and saw that Tori was gazing lovingly over at Blake. Kira glanced over at where Blake and Trent were looking at videos. Kira suppressed a laugh from seeing Trent talking to Blake, but Blake gazing back at Tori. Kira gained her composure and turned to her new friend.  
  
"So, um, how's your relationship with Blake going Tori?" Kira asked sarcastically. Tori snapped out of it and turned to Kira.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. Kira laughed.  
  
"I know you two have been dating longer than Trent and I have, how are you still in the gazing stage?" Kira asked. Tori blushed.  
  
"Uh...," she said. Kira's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Oh," Kira replied. Tori frowned.  
  
"How did you know what I meant?" Tori asked. Kira smirked.  
  
"You've been around guys too long Tori. We girl rangers can pick up on things the males can't you know," Kira pointed out. Tori let out a sigh then turned completely towards Kira.  
  
"Yea me and Blake kind of...," Tori admitted, making hand motions to get her point across.  
  
"Mind of I ask how it was?" Kira asked, smirking at Tori. Tori smiled and Kira began to laugh.  
  
"That good, huh?" she asked. Tori nodded and they both broke out laughing. When they calmed down, Kira resumed looking at CD's. Tori smirked and glanced at her.  
  
"What about you and Trent?" Tori asked. Kira dropped the CD's she was looking at in surprise. She and Tori bent down to pick them up.  
  
"What about me and Trent?" Kira asked, blushing.  
  
"Have you two....?" Tori asked, motioning again. Kira blushed.  
  
"No we haven't," Kira said, standing up to put the CD's back.  
  
"Have you thought about it?" Tori asked. Kira said.  
  
"I'd lie if I said it hasn't crossed my mind but our relationship is new. I don't want to rush things and ruin it. Things will happen when they're meant to," Kira said. Tori smiled gently at her friend. Kira got a questioningly look on her face.  
  
"What?" Tori asked.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know if Hunter and Leila have....?" Kira asked, mimicking Tori's hand motions. Tori thought about it, then smiled.  
  
"I don't know. Blake might know," Tori said, giggling.  
  
"Don't ask him. Let's corner Leila later," Kira said. Tori laughed as an agreeing response. Trent and Blake smiled over at their girlfriends then looked at each other.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Trent asked.  
  
"Who knows? Tori's cool with having guy friends but it's been a while since she's had a female friend to talk to. I think Tori, Kira, and Leila are very happy to be around each other," Blake responded.  
  
"Yeah, can I ask you something?" Trent asked, putting a video back on the self.  
  
"Sure," Blake responded.  
  
"What was the whole adoptive sibling like for you?" Trent asked.  
  
"Well, take note I was an infant when I was adopted and Hunter was a toddler. Growing up, it was like having a regular sibling, we fought and played with each other. The only difference when we fought was learning to accept our differences and that even though we came from different families before, we were each other's family now. But you and Leila are teenagers, I don't think it's QUITE the same for you," Blake said, picking up a video and reading the plot line on the back.  
  
"Your right. I mean, I've grown to love Leila really fast but I just can't get over having a sibling," Trent said. Blake smirked.  
  
"You'll get used to it. And judging by how you act around her, you'll get used to it pretty fast. You ready to go?" Blake asked.  
  
"Yeah," Trent replied. The guys walked over to their girlfriends and they all got ready to leave. Later that night, Leila entered her house after studying at the library and training with Dr. Oliver. She was a little shocked to find it empty. She found a note from Cam on the kitchen table explaining that he, Shane, and Dustin had gone out for pizza with Ethan and Conner. Trent, Blake, Tori, and Kira were on a double date. Leila had left Dr. Oliver at his house and Hayley was doing inventory at the café. That left Hunter unaccounted for. Leila then noticed some rose petals on the floor, trailing up the stairs. She followed them to her room and opened her door. The petals trailed up to her bed and formed a heart around a package on her bed. There was a note on it, which she picked up and read.  
  
'Put this on and meet me outside. Love Hunter,' Leila read. She opened the package and was a little surprised at the contents, but decided to play along. Meanwhile, Hunter was outside and had fired up the Jacuzzi. He had his and Leila's favorite soda in wine glasses and was lighting candles when Leila came out in a bathrobe. She had pinned most of her hair up but some of fell down in her face. Leila took in the well toned chest and abs of her boyfriend. He looked her up and down, trying to keep his thoughts under control.  
  
"What is this all about?" she asked, smirking at him.  
  
"A little pre-birthday celebration. My girlfriend's going to be seventeen tomorrow and knowing her she's going to want to spend the day with ALL of her friends, so tonight, I want you all to myself," Hunter said, approaching her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. They locked lips and held it for several minutes. Leila brought her hands to play with Hunter's hair as his hands explored to the curves of her waist. Hunter parted Leila's lips with his tongue and then gently started to play with hers. After what seemed like a pleasant eternity, they separated for air.  
  
"Not where exactly did you get my present?" Leila asked. Hunter knew what she meant.  
  
"I've dated you for over a year. I know your size and where I need to find something," he said.  
  
"Yea, but it's a little unusual for a girl to have her boyfriend buy her a bikini," Leila said.  
  
"Not if he's really buying it for his own pleasures," Hunter said seductively. Leila playfully gasped.  
  
"Hunter Bradley, when did you get so naughty?" she asked playfully. Hunter quickly locked lips with her then separated.  
  
"I love you," he said. Leila melted at the sound of those words coming from him.  
  
"I love you too," she replied. She walked over to the stairs of the Jacuzzi and turned back to him. He watched as she slowly undid the tie of her bathrobe. She slowly lowered it off her shoulders until she had no choice but to take it off fully. Hunter had to control himself the second he saw her. The black bikini he had bought complemented in more ways that Hunter had ever expected. Her well toned stomach glistened in the moonlight while shadows cast over her beautiful face. The top accent her full breasts well and Hunter could not help but watch her hips and legs as she walked into the Jacuzzi. He walked in after her, Leila following his every move. Hunter was too turned on to play around. He immediately locked lips passionately with her before trailing down to her neck. Leila moaned as she ran her hand along his back, clutching him. She felt one hand go down her back and down over the curve of her butt. Suddenly, the hand clutched tight to her butt, pulling her closer to him. When he pulled her closer to him, her body arched towards him, causing her chest to stick out more towards. Hunter trailed down from her neck all the way down to curve of her breast. Leila gasped when she felt his lips suck on her sensitive flesh. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling she came to like. His lips trailed from one breast the other. Leila felt like she was losing it. When she felt he was finished, Leila leaned her head back towards him and their eyes locked. Soon their lips locked again. Hunter trailed down to her neck and over to her shoulder, lowering the strap of her bikini down. He repeated this to the other shoulder. The lowered straps loosened the support of the top, making Leila hang out almost completely. She could feel hers and Hunter's heart beats increasing. She kissed his shoulder and trailed down his chest before Hunter spontaneously picked her up a few inches off the ground of the Jacuzzi. She looked at him surprised but saw something in his eyes, something she felt. It was a look of pure and utter desire. A desire of nothing but undying love. Their eyes were still locked at Hunter slowly put her back down. Leila did do anything as Hunter pressed her right against his chest and fiddled with the clasp of her bikini. Leila was nervous as the top became discarded. Leila kissed his shoulder and felt air come between them as Hunter put space between them. He looked her over, desire in them increasing. Hunter leaned her against the stairs and kissed her lips, trailing down to her now bare breasts. Leila was hot all over. She could not believe how wonderful it felt to have Hunter's lips on her. She gasped as his tongue played with her nipple. She moaned as he hand traveled up and down her body at the same time. She felt his hands go to her bikini bottoms but she grabbed his hands to stop him. He looked up at her in surprise, wondering what he had done.  
  
Leila gazed back at him with all of her desire and love. She gently pushed him off of her. She pushed him to the other side of the Jacuzzi and pinned him there. She reached back and undid her hair, letting her dark blonde locks fall over her shoulder. She could see more desire build in Hunter's eyes immediately. She kissed him hard. She trailed to his neck and sucked on his flesh. It amused her to heart him moan. She trailed down his chest and abdomen, increasing the passion of the kisses as his moans increased. When she got to his bathing suit, she removed them, leaving him completely naked and her only half. She threw it next to her bikini top and turned to him. A question lingered in his eyes.  
  
"You going to take me or not cowboy?" she asked. Hunter did not hesitate. He grabbed her and trailed hot, passionate kisses all over her body. Leila was in total ecstasy. When he got to her bikini bottoms, Hunter teased her by slowly removing them. Every inch they were lowered, Leila's desire increased more. When he had them completely removed, he threw them on top of the other discarded clothes and turned to his girlfriend. The look in their eyes was clear, they were ready for each other. Hunter picked Leila up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hunter caught her lips in his once more before Leila felt his hips start to move. She gasped when she felt him enter. It was painful at first, but the mix of him touching her and being in her soon brought nothing but pleasure over her. Soon Hunter began moving in and out faster, making both of them break out in sweat. Their bodies tightened against each other until their dams broke at once. They collapsed into each other, against the wall of the Jacuzzi. They gasped for breath as they held each other. When they were able to breath normally again, they gazed at each other.  
  
"I love you so much Leila. Happy Birthday baby," Hunter said before locking lips with her passionately again. Leila felt like life couldn't be better. After the week she had had, Hunter had put her on cloud nine. She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.  
  
"You know what would make this night even better?" she asked, slightly seductively. Hunter got a questioning look on his face.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"If we could do that all over again, dry and in my bed," she said. Hunter smiled and kissed her again before grabbing their garments. They dressed quickly and got out of the Jacuzzi. Hunter dried off quickly but grabbed a huge towel before Leila could get to it. He wrapped her in it and scooped her up in his arms. Leila squealed in delight as Hunter carried her upstairs.  
  
OKAY, the big Leila and Hunter moment. But will the happiness last as Leila's birthday finally rolls around? What surprises are in store as the 'Thunder Box' comes to light and Leila's family pops in for her birthday? What ranger business will come up as the gang tries to celebrate her birthday? What will develop from the friendships and relationships of the other rangers? Find out in Chapter 20: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEILA! 


	20. Happy Birthday Leila!

Disclaimer: the USUAL  
  
CHAPTER 20 Happy Birthday Leila!  
  
Hunter woke up feeling the heat of the sun on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky through Leila's sky light window. The beautiful weather made him think of happy times when he was younger, playing outside with Blake and his parents. The thought of just plain being happy made him think of the previous night. He had wondered many times what it would have been like making love to Leila, and it had been better than anything he had ever expected. He turned his head to look down at the bundle in his arms. Leila's hair fell over shoulders as she slept on Hunter's chest. He gently kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.  
  
"I love you Leila and I'll never let anything happen to you," he whispered to his sleeping love. Leila stirred but did not wake up. Hunter smiled and kissed her head. He carefully slipped out of Leila's bed and pulled on some boxers. In the middle of the night, he had woken up to use the bathroom, finding their discarded bathing suits soaking into the carpet. He smirked at the sight of them in the bathtub where he had thrown them. After their first encounter in the Jacuzzi, they had made love several times in Leila's bed, enjoying each experience more than the last. He finished his business in the bathroom then slipped downstairs to get some coffee. The second his foot stepped onto the first floor, he was hounded by three voices.  
  
"So how was it?!" came three familiar voice. Hunter felt his heart jump out of his body as he stumbled from the shock. He stopped himself from falling and turned to see Cam, Dustin, and Shane smirking at him.  
  
"How was what?" he asked sincerely, not knowing what they meant.  
  
"You know what were talking about. You and Leila weren't exactly quite little mice last night dude," Dustin said. Hunter's face fell. He hadn't even heard everybody come in the previous night.  
  
"It's none of your business guys," he said seriously.  
  
"Aw, come on Hunter, don't leave us hanging. I'll bet Trent could get the info out of you," Shane said. Hunter stopped and turned.  
  
"You wouldn't?" Hunter asked, unsure.  
  
"Try us man," Cam said. Before Hunter could respond, Tori and Blake walked in, dressed and prepped for the day.  
  
"Try this guys. If you keep bothering Hunter about his private life, I'll tell Leila you're bothering him about it," Tori said.  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll back off," Cam said.  
  
"How are you guys doing that for Leila but not for me?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Because Leila can kick them out of the house and they don't have enough money for a hotel," Blake responded, pouring some coffee. Dustin, Shane, and Cam all nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, now that your not hounding me for details, get dressed so we can head out to set up Leila's party. Tori, you know what to do right?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Have some girl time with Leila and Kira while you guys set up her party. I'm just glad Hayley will be there to supervise," Tori said, sitting down with the paper. The guys were dressed and ready in no time. Right after they left, Leila came down, wrapped in her bathrobe.  
  
"Where are the guys?" she asked.  
  
"They went out for a little while. Happy Birthday girl!" Tori said. Leila smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said, walking to the kitchen to get some orange juice. The doorbell rang and Tori jumped up to answer.  
  
"What's up?" Kira asked as she entered the house.  
  
"Remember what we were wondering about Hunter and Leila last night?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yea," Kira said. Tori smiled and nodded, indicating what happened the previous night. Leila's eyes widened and she started to laugh as Leila walked in.  
  
"What's so funny?" Leila asked. Tori and Kira collected themselves and turned to their friend.  
  
"So, can we guess what Hunter's present to you was?" Kira asked sarcastically before breaking down in laughter. Leila smirked, knowing they knew what had happened.  
  
"Well aside from what you think, he gave me a promise ring on top of whatever he has planned for tonight," Leila said.  
  
"How was he?" Tori asked devilishly. Leila sipped her orange juice and kept a straight face, before melting.  
  
"He was AMAZING," she said. While the girls had their time together, the guys were busy prepping Hayley's café.  
  
"No, Ethan, balloons on the corners only, the banner goes over the counter," Hayley instructed. Ethan and Conner both sighed and walked over to the ladders, beginning to put the banner up.  
  
"Man, it must be harsh for Leila to have her birthday without her mom," Dr. O commented. Hunter and Blake glanced at each other. They had their theories about why Laura had left, but weren't sure whether or not to express them. They snapped out of it when they heard some yells. Conner had gotten his side of the banner up with Ethan's side had fallen over his face. He had stumbled, so the ladder had fallen from under his feet. He had grabbed on to the banister and was now hanging a little ways off the ground. Everyone started to laugh as Dustin and Shane went over to help him. A few hours passed and it was almost lunch time. Tori and Kira were now going to start their plan.  
  
"Hey Leila," Kira said, walking into the living room from upstairs.  
  
"Yea?" Leila asked.  
  
"Kira and I are going to run by the Cyber café to see Hayley real quick and then we were going to pick up some lunch to bring back here. Any preferences birthday girl?" Tori asked. Leila thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Chinese?" Leila said.  
  
"Yum, I haven't had that in a while. We should be back in an hour, k?" Kira said. Leila nodded and said bye to her friends. She knew they were up to something concerning her birthday, so she didn't interfere with trying to go along with them. The previous activities from the night before left her slightly exhausted, so she eventually went to sleep. A short time passed before she was awakened by the buzzing noise, a kind of noise that was calling her. She rubbed her eyes, then looked around. She realized it was coming from upstairs. She slowly walked upstairs and stopped in front of her mom's door. She opened the door and walked in. She heard the buzzing coming from her mom's cedar chest. She slowly opened it and saw the 'Thunder Box' glowing inside, the glow radiating. She picked up the box, closed the chest, and walked over to her mom's bed. She gently placed the box on the bed and ran her fingers along it as it continued to glow. She took a deep breath and opened the box.  
  
The glow seemed to shine brighter for a quick second before dying down right in front of Leila's eyes. She saw her mother, and then her father. She saw Hunter, and then Trent. She saw Kira, then Tori. She saw her aunt and grandfather, then Dr. Oliver and Hayley. She saw the other Dino Thunder Rangers, and then the other storm rangers. Leila started to breathe heavier, not realizing what the light was doing to her. She looked down and saw that it had slowly crept up her hand. Leila was frightened and tried to get it off of her, but it slowly engulfed her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leila screamed as the light consumed her. Meanwhile, the Leila and Tori were approaching the café when Elsa, Zeltrax, Tyranodrones, AND Mesagog appeared.  
  
"Why, hello there," Mesagog hissed. Tori and Kira took defensive stances.  
  
Duhn Duhn! Okay, WHAT is the light doing to Leila? And what will become of it? What's Mesagog up to NOW? What's going to happen? Find out in Chapter 21, please read and review.  
  
Author's Note: Just to let you guys know, when I finish this, I'm planning several spin offs, one of which is a prequel to show how Hunter and Leila, and how their relationship developed. I'll have another prequel to how Tori and Blake hooked up. And then I might have a future fic for most of the couples, Kira/Trent especially. Oh, and when you review, tell me if you want a Trent/Kira moment like Tori/Blake and Leila/Hunter have had. Thanks for reviewing! -Storm2003 


	21. Legend Of The Thunder Box

Disclaimer: Let me think...hmmmm......  
  
CHAPTER 21 Legend of the Thunder Box  
  
"Who's the lizard?" Tori asked.  
  
"The Resident Evil, Mesagog," Kira said, holding her position.  
  
"Where are your knights in shining armor to rescue you helpless damsels?" Mesagog hissed. Kira and Tori cocked their eyebrows.  
  
"Did he just say what I think he said?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yes he did," Tori said angrily. The girls shifted their positions into beginning morphing form.  
  
"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"  
  
"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" The girls were engulfed in yellow and blue lights, dying down to reveal their respective uniforms.  
  
"ATTACK!" Mesagog ordered. The girls engaged in battle with the Tyranodrones. Teaming up, they held their own very well. In fact, they managed to send the Tyranodrones running. Mesagog hissed angrily.  
  
"Shall we take care of them Lord Mesagog?" Elsa asked.  
  
"No, I think I will take care of these two," Mesagog said before approaching the two female rangers. The girls seemed a little worried but engaged in battle anyway. Meanwhile, the guys were busy setting up the party decorations, unaware of the fight outside. Ethan pinned his side up after adjusting it. He sighed, climbed off the ladder, and looked over his handy work.  
  
"FINALLY, it's up and even," he declared. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Kira and Tori went flying through the air. They slammed against the bar counter and slumped to the floor in pain.  
  
"Tori, Kira, are you two okay?" Dr. Oliver asked, running to Kira's side while Cam and Blake were at Tori's side.  
  
"Come on out rangers, the party's out here," they heard Elsa call out.  
  
"Hayley, watch them, we'll take over outside," Hunter said. Hayley nodded and looked after the girls while the guys got in position to morph.  
  
"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" cried Dr. Oliver, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Shane, and Dustin.  
  
"Triassic Power!" Devin cried.  
  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" cried Hunter and Blake.  
  
"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" Cam screamed. The familiar spandex suits appeared on each guy. They ran outside and engaged in battle. Shane, Conner, and Devin took on Mesagog, Hunter and Blake went for Elsa, Dr. Oliver and Trent took on Zeltrax, and Dustin, Ethan, and Cam went after the Tyranodrones. They held their own for a while but the fight soon became tiring.  
  
"Dudes, this is harsh," Devin and Dustin said at the same time.  
  
"I tire of this child's play. Either hand over the girl or surrender your powers," Mesagog ordered.  
  
"Forget it. We're not giving them up to anybody," Cam declared.  
  
"Especially since we just got 'em back," Shane pointed out.  
  
"As you wish," Mesagog said before putting up his hand to drain their powers. Two blasts stopped him. Everyone looked up to see Kira and Tori stumble out of Hayley's Café.  
  
"Go crawl back in a sewer," Tori said, stumbling to the guys.  
  
"How original," Mesagog retorted. The girls were so injured, they stumbled. Trent caught Kira and Blake caught Tori.  
  
"Anymore interruptions before I seal your fate?" Mesagog asked. Suddenly, lights started bouncing up and down off the ground. They knocked into Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Tyranodrones. Mesagog stood his ground, not trying to follow the lights.  
  
"I should have known," he said to himself. The lights stopped and four figures stood near the fight.  
  
"Sensei? Laura? LeeAnn?" Blake and Hunter asked.  
  
"Dad?" Cam asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trent asked.  
  
"Believe it or not, Mesagog isn't the worst thing you have to worry about, but we can't have him stealing your powers," Sensei Amano said.  
  
"And who's going to stop me old man, YOU?" Mesagog asked before sending blasts at the four. The Sensei's dodged one way while LeeAnn and Laura dodged the other way. They used their Thunder skills to attack Mesagog at once but he tossed them aside like they were nothing. He turned to the Sensei's.  
  
"Care to take a shot?" he asked. The Sensei's put their powers together as well, hoping their experience would give them an edge. An energy ball created rapidly and they fired it back at Mesagog. But he fired it back at them. It would have been deadly had it not suddenly stopped inches from the Sensei's. Everyone was confused as to why it just stopped.  
  
"Surprise lizard breath," came a familiar voice.  
  
"LEILA!" chorused the group. Leila had her hand out, mentally controlling the energy ball. She redirected it and fired it at the Tyranodrones. Mesagog was shocked.  
  
"ELSA! ZELTRAX! Seize her for my army!" he ordered.  
  
"As you wish Lord Mesagog," Zeltrax before approaching Leila, thinking this would be easy.  
  
"We meet again metal mouth," Leila said sarcastically, but confidentally. Laura eyed her daughter, worried about her. LeeAnn put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She has the power now, don't worry," she said reassuringly. Zeltrax charged at Leila but she launched his sword out of his hand with her mental powers. Then she kicked him so hard, he launched forty feet away from the group.  
  
"Whose next?!" Leila asked angrily. Elsa growled at her.  
  
"You think you're so tough. You haven't seen anything yet," Elsa declared, taking her fighting position.  
  
"Now, now, we must not jump to conclusions, PRINCIPAL RANDALL!" Leila cried out. Elsa was shocked beyond belief. Her cover was blown.  
  
"WHAT?!" Devin asked.  
  
"That's just wrong," Conner declared.  
  
"Aw man," Ethan said. Leila charged at Elsa, taking her on in hand to hand combat. Elsa was tough, but not tough enough for this new boost Leila had. Leila punched her square in the stomach, and launched her back as far as Zeltrax. Leila slowly turned to Mesagog, who was very angry.  
  
"You have much power, too bad I must take it for myself," Mesagog hissed. Leila smirked.  
  
"Guess again," she declared. She took a position, showing her wrist and a new object.  
  
"No...," Dr. Oliver said.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Trent asked.  
  
"A morpher?" Kira asked.  
  
"Be careful Leila," Tori said. Leila went through a brand new set of morphing motions.  
  
"THUNDERSAURUS POWER, HA!" she cried. A light brighter than any of them could handle engulfed Leila. When it died down, they were amazed at what they saw. The bottom of Leila's spandex uniform matched Hunter and Blake's, only with a skirt. Her top matched the layout of Kira, Conner, and Ethan's uniform. Her helmet was similar to Blake and Hunter put the visor was spiked to give off the dinosaur hint. The uniform consisted of the colors gold and black.  
  
"I can't believe it," Sensei Watanabe said.  
  
"The Gold Thundersaurus Ranger, the seventh ranger to the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Rangers in one," Sensei Omano said. Leila stood tall and proud.  
  
Okay, what do you think? The next few chapters will bring Anton Mercer back in the picture and I promise to get Devin more into the story. But Leila isn't JUST getting these powers to wipe out Mesagog, there's more trouble on the way, along with the rest of the school year. Prom will be here before you know it (*COUGH*)....and then who knows what the summer holds for the crews. Please R&R. –Storm2003 


	22. Family Feud

Disclaimer: the usual....  
  
CHAPTER 22 Family Feud  
  
Leila stood tall and proud as Mesogog's attention lingered only on her.  
  
"No matter, I will destroy you too," he said before firing energy balls at her. Leila did not move as the energy balls seemed to dodge from her by themselves, going off a few feet away from her. The rangers and the others were in awe at Leila's tremendous power.  
  
"This is nothing like I imagined it could have been Kanoi. I wonder if she'll be able to handle it," Sensei Omano said.  
  
"If she's anything like you my friend, she'll be all right," Sensei Watanabe said reassuringly. Leila raised her hand and lighting seemed to form around it.  
  
"Thundersaurus Staff!" she cried as a massive weapon appeared in her hand. She spun it around gracefully before taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on, Mesagog, if you think you can," she said. Mesagog growled in anger. He charged at her and they fought weapon to weapon. They each blocked an attack from the other and held it. Leila leaned in to him so everyone else would not hear.  
  
"I see all and know all with these powers, Mesagog. So as you walk the streets among us, I'll know it's you," she said angrily before pushing him off of her.  
  
"Say hello to my little friends," she said sarcastically before firing two energy balls beside her. The energy balls materialized into two miniature tyrannosaurus rexes. One was pure gold and one was black and gold. They began zipping around, faster than Mesagog could see. They slashed at him until he fell in pain.  
  
"Lord Mesagog!" Zeltrax cried as he and Elsa ran to their leader's side. They helped him up but he brushed them off angrily.  
  
"This isn't over rangers!" he hissed before disappearing, along with Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Tyranodrones. No body moved. They were too much in shock from how much power Leila had displayed.  
  
"Um guys," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Hayley standing right outside the door.  
  
"You might want to come in to do any interrogations before cameras show up," she said. Everyone made their way towards Hayley's and as they crossed the threshold, their morphed forms vanished into their regular clothes or ninja uniforms. Leila was the last to come in. Everyone stared at her as she positioned herself.  
  
"Ninja Form!" she cried, her gold ranger suit disappearing. Trent and Hunter immediately noticed she looked a little pale. Hunter moved to help her to a couch. The still injured Kira and Tori sat in the laps of their respective boyfriends.  
  
"Nice of you guys to show up on my birthday," Leila said sarcastically, referring to her grandfather, aunt, and mother.  
  
"Leila, we couldn't stand in the way of this happening," LeeAnn explained.  
  
"And that meant you couldn't be here for my birthday?! Give me a break!!" Leila cried in anger.  
  
"Leila, that's enough," Laura said sternly.  
  
"Shove it mom, you have no room to be an authority figure to me. What would telling me about all of this have changed from it happening?!" Leila demanded. LeeAnn, Laura, and Sensei Omano were silent.  
  
"I didn't think so," Leila responded. She sat down next to Hunter and he put her arm around her.  
  
"Maybe you should come home for a few days," LeeAnn suggested.  
  
"No way!" Trent yelled. Everyone turned to him. LeeAnn and Sensei Omano looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Young man, who are you to object to how we raise Leila?" Sensei Omano demanded.  
  
"First of all, you don't seem to be raising her at all, she's doing a great job of that on her own. Second of all, I'm Trent Fernandez, the adoptive son of Anton Mercer and Leila's adoptive brother. I'm not about to lose my sister the second I get her without a fight," Trent screamed.  
  
"That won't be a problem Trent," Hunter said. LeeAnn, Laura, and Sensei O all looked at Hunter in shock.  
  
"Leila's a ranger now, she's bonded to both the Dino Rangers AND the Storm Rangers. All three of you know you can't take her away from her duties as a ranger so you shouldn't even try," Hunter said. Dr. Oliver noticed how sad Leila looked. He saw tears start to form in her eyes.  
  
"Uh, guys...," he tried to interject but no one heard it.  
  
"THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" Leila screamed. Everyone turned and saw upset she was.  
  
"I never asked to be a ranger but now that I am, I'm going to take it seriously and I would appreciate it if everyone would stop talking as if I can't think for myself. In case you've forgotten, I'm seventeen today but it looks like that's the last thing on SOME of your minds. Goodbye, I'm going to go try and salvage any chance of having a good time on my own birthday!" Leila yelled before running out of the café. Everyone sighed. Blake stopped Hunter from running after Leila.  
  
"Let her be for just a little bit. She'll need you soon enough," he said to his brother.  
  
"This isn't going how I hoped it would," Sensei Omano said.  
  
"She's a teenager and she's becoming a woman, sir. She needs the chance to grow up," Kira said.  
  
"What about your dad, Trent? Shouldn't he know anything about this?" Devin asked.  
  
"He doesn't even know about me being a ranger, I doubt Leila would WANT him to know about her. Does he even know about the academies?" Trent asked of Leila's family.  
  
"As far as we know he doesn't," Sensei Omano said.  
  
"But he's a very stubborn man, he may know more than he lets on," LeeAnn said.  
  
"You said there was something else that we have to worry about besides Mesagog. What were you talking about?" Shane asked. Sensei Omano looked at all the rangers and sighed.  
  
"With the unleashing of the Thunder Box legend comes a new enemy looking to drain the power of the Thunder Box. He can easily take it from Leila and the second he realizes that she's fighting as a ranger and with other rangers, he'll try to take all of your powers too," Sensei Omano explained.  
  
"Who is he?" Dr. Oliver asked. The Sensei's looked at each other, hesitating to speak. Meanwhile, Leila wiped her tear filled eyes as she walked.  
  
"Leila?" she heard. She turned around and saw her father. He approached her with a half-smile, half-concerned look on his face. He handed her a small present.  
  
"I was just on my way to see you, happy birthday, but what's wrong?" he asked. Leila gathered her emotions.  
  
"Family troubles, but I have a question?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Anton asked.  
  
"What should I call you? Dad...or Mesagog?" she asked.  
  
WHAT is Leila talking about? New twists. Who is this new enemy Sensei Omano was talking about? What adventures lay in store for the rangers as the school year inches to a close? How will the relationships/friendships continue to develop amongst the two ranger teams? Please R&R.  
  
Author's Note: I move out of my dorm tomorrow. I will try to update another chapter by tomorrow note but the latest it will be is Friday. But you'll probably get one...or maybe even two tomorrow. 


	23. A Child's Gift

Disclaimer: what do you think?  
  
CHAPTER 23 A Child's Gift  
  
Anton stood stunned.  
  
"Mesagog? Um, what are you talking about?" he asked, not noticing that he was breaking out in a sweat.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, I know who you are just as well as you know who I am," Leila said. Anton frowned at his daughter as the sweat continued to form. He grimaced as pain started to come to him.  
  
"And judging by the way you're starting to sweat, I don't think this is something you can control. Am I right?" she asked. More pain came Anton.  
  
"Ah!" he cried, clutching his stomach. Leila was horrified when she saw his face start to mutate into the familiar face of Mesagog.  
  
"Daddy, fight it, I'm going to take you to get some help," she said, clutching to his arm. Leila ninja streaked with her dad back to Hayley's Café. She landed outside the door and Anton cried out as he fought the mutation.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed in agony.  
  
"TRENT!! HUNTER!! DR. OLIVER!!! HELP!!!" Leila screamed with all of her might. Trent and Hunter came out first and saw Leila clutching to her father.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Trent said as disbelief as he saw his father fighting the mutation.  
  
"What in the world..?" Dr. Oliver tried to ask.  
  
"Enough already, help me get him inside," Leila said. The three guys helped get Anton inside and they laid him on the floor. Hunter, Shane, and Blake helped restrain him as he continued to fight the mutation.  
  
"I can't believe it," Trent said, watching his father fight the evil in agony.  
  
"He can't help it Trent. It controls him the same way the white ranger powers controlled you at first," Leila said to her disturbed brother. All of the rangers could only be silent.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hunter asked Leila and Trent. Leila looked from Hunter to Trent to her grandfather, aunt, and mother.  
  
"I have an idea, move guys," she said to Shane, Blake and Hunter. She got on the opposite side of Anton from her brother.  
  
"What are you doing Leila?" Laura demanded.  
  
"Nobody try to stop us, especially you three. He's still my father no matter what he's done or who he is," Leila said.  
  
"Leila, can I help?" Trent asked. Leila turned to her brother.  
  
"Yea, we need to lock hands and concentrate your powers to your hands, as much as you can stand," Leila said. She and Trent locked hands above their father. They began to concentrate. Auroras of light illuminated around them and started to gather at their hands. It illuminated to its brightest point before they opened their eyes from concentration.  
  
"NOW!!" Leila screamed. They moved their hands from above their father, down to his chest. The power of the lights caused Trent and Leila to almost clutch to their father. It seemed to bounce off of Anton's chest straight into the ceiling. A black light started to build around Anton. Suddenly, none of three could take it anymore. Leila was sent flying into Hunter and Blake, Trent went flying against the counter, and the black light around Anton flew across the floor. Everyone watched in amazement as the black light took on the form of Mesagog.  
  
"Somebody get him, he's weak!" Leila cried. Tori, Shane, and Dustin formed together.  
  
"Power of Air!"  
  
"Power of Earth!"  
  
"Power of Water!" For Cam, Hunter, and Blake, it was almost like history repeating itself as the three powers of light drove into Mesagog.  
  
"AH!" he screamed as he blew up into a million pieces. Anton suddenly woke up, still weak from the experience, but confused.  
  
"Leila. Trent, what? Where am I?" he asked as Leila and Trent went back to his side.  
  
"Dad," Trent said, smiling down that he finally had his dad back. He clutched his hand.  
  
"Daddy," Leila said, kissing his cheek and hugging on to him.  
  
"How do you feel, Anton?" Dr. Oliver asked.  
  
"Tommy? How do you think I feel? I've been fighting my kids and their friends and you all this time," Anton said.  
  
"It wasn't you sir. It was Mesagog inside of you," Ethan said.  
  
"But how did this happen in the first place?" Dr. Oliver asked.  
  
"At the dig site where Trent's parents were killed. When they were inside the cave, Mesagog caved it in. That's where he had been buried and he wanted to make sure he wasn't put back. He was weak so he needed an energy source. Trent was just a baby and I was the only other person around," Anton explained. Leila and Trent helped him sit up. Still being weak, he leaned on his kids.  
  
"So, not only are you a ranger now Leila but so is Trent as well as your significant others?" Anton asked, trying to lighten the mood of the situation. Everyone let out small laughs as Anton looked from his kids to Kira and Hunter.  
  
"Yea, we're all rangers daddy. Well, everyone except you, Hayley, mom, Aunt LeeAnn, grandpa, and Sensei Watanabe," Leila said, looking over at her family.  
  
"You mean there's more than one academy?" Anton asked.  
  
"So he did know," Conner pointed out. Anton got to his feet and limped over to Sensei Omano.  
  
"I am so sorry for any pain I've caused to you or your family. I love Leila and I honestly just want to be a father to her know. Laura, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I just hope one day you can forgive me," Anton said sincerely.  
  
"Well, not to ruin the moment, but just because Mesagog is gone doesn't mean out job is done," Devin pointed out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leila asked.  
  
"Well, aside from Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Tyranodrones, there's a new enemy who goes after academy legend powers. In this case, the 'Thunder Box'. His name is Bronchonaut, another dinosaur freak, but this time he's a pure evil freak instead of one hiding in an innocent person," Dr. Oliver said.  
  
"That's just great," Leila said.  
  
"Well, however I can help just let me know. If you need any technology, money, anything, I'm here to help," Anton said.  
  
"Well, maybe I should take you down to my lab and you and Hayley can see if there's anything else we need," Dr. Oliver said. Anton smiled.  
  
"It'll be good to work with you again Tommy. With you and my kids," Anton said. Leila and Trent smiled. They had there father back and it was still Leila's birthday. For the time being, they savored that moment.  
  
When will Bronchonaut show up? How will the rangers handle it? How will Anton's new role in the adventure play out? How will the relationships/friendships continue to grow? Find out in Chapter 24, please R&R. 


	24. Bronchonaut

Disclaimer: the usual......  
  
CHAPTER 24 Bronchonaut  
  
Days passed and the group settled into their usual routine but with the twist of having Anton Mercer on their side. Leila and Trent wiped the slate clean and started all over with their dad. When he wasn't catching up with his kids, Anton devoted as much time as he could to upgrading Tommy's basement with the latest technology. After being pestered by everyone, Leila agreed to allow Cam and her aunt LeeAnn to check her often to make sure that she was not being negatively effected by the new powers. The Dino Rangers still had to go to school and they took special notice that Principal Randall had not shown up for almost a week. The Storm Rangers had to travel back and forth between the academies as they were needed for their classes. Sensei Omano and Sensei Watanabe gave them special permission to ninja streak back and forth, as long as they were careful. All the guys were bonding and Devin had finally been able to slack off from Cassidy and hang out with his fellow rangers.  
  
"Dude, HOW did you swing away from Cassidy?" Conner asked.  
  
"Easy, she got a special acceptance letter to a journalism academy for high school kids," Devin explained.  
  
"But none of those exist," Cam pointed out.  
  
"They do with the official letter I rigged up and mailed to her house," Ethan said laughing and slapping high five with Devin. All the guys laughed, realizing they had once again tricked Cassidy.  
  
"Wait a minute, where did you send her?" Blake asked. Devin looked around sheepishly.  
  
"England," he said. All the guys were in shock.  
  
"Dude, nice," Dustin said. All the guys broke out in laughter. Dr. Oliver was typing away at his computer and laughed as he overheard his teenage colleagues conversation. He knew he was a part of their world as a ranger but he was still older and he had to respect those boundaries from time to time.  
  
"So Trent, when did you and Kira hook up?" Devin asked, stuffing some popcorn in his mouth.  
  
"About a month ago," Trent answered simply.  
  
"So where are all of your leading ladies now?" Shane asked of Hunter, Trent, and Blake.  
  
"Bonding," they all answered together. The girls were indeed having their girl time. They went shopping together and had a great time. Kira and Tori were especially not used to having other girls around while Leila had gotten out of the habit after leaving her friends behind at the Thunder Academy. Being the only female rangers amongst a combined team of thirteen rangers made it crucial for them to get away from the guys, otherwise they would go insane! The girls grabbed some frozen yogurt and sat down on a park bench.  
  
"I feel kind of funny being the only one of us not having done...ya know," Kira admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Kira, don't be. Different times for different people. If Trent's the one you are supposed to be with, you will both know when the time is right to do...ya know," Tori said. They both looked over at Leila, who looked back at them.  
  
"Don't look at me. I draw the line at giving sex advice about my brother," she said. Kira and Tori broke out laughing.  
  
"Well, what were your first times like?" Kira asked, knowing her friends wouldn't really care that she asked.  
  
"It was amazing. Blake was so gentle and it felt so right," Tori said.  
  
"My only regret is that wasn't in a bed," Leila said without thinking. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Tori and Kira's mouths dropped.  
  
"Wait a minute, so when the guys and I walked in and heard you two, that wasn't the FIRST time you two had gone at it?" Tori asked with a huge grin of curiosity. Leila's face went bright red and she avoided eye contact.  
  
"IT WASN'T! Aw come on, Leila, where was it? Tell us," Kira said, pushing her friend. Leila looked really embarrassed.  
  
"The Jacuzzi," she said quietly. Kira and Tori looked from Leila to each other in shock.  
  
"Ew!" they said together and the three of them eventually broke down into laughter.  
  
"Well, well, isn't this entertaining?" came a familiar, chilling voice. The girls jumped up and turned to see Elsa.  
  
"Three bimbo rangers and I have them all to myself," Elsa said sarcastically, and evilly drawing her sword.  
  
"Ready?" Tori asked. Leila and Kira nodded, not taking their eyes off of Elsa. They each shifted into their respective morphing positions.  
  
"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"  
  
"THUNDERSAURUS POWER, HA!" Gold, Blue, and Yellow lights illuminated then died down, revealing the girls respective suits. They ran towards Elsa with their weapons out. Tori and Elsa both slashed at each other, knocking each other off of their feet. Tori recovered first and front kicked Elsa. Elsa stumbled but came back, attempting to strike at Tori who cart-wheeled out of the way. Kira came out of nowhere and attacked Elsa with a jump inside crescent kick and a spinning-back kick. Elsa, angry out of her mind, recovered and repeatedly slashed at Kira. Leila fired a blast at Elsa to give Kira time to get out of the way and recover. Elsa turned and faced Leila, eyes narrowed.  
  
"YOU took my master away," she growled, pointing her sword at Leila as they circled each other.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, biker chick?" Leila retorted. Elsa screamed in anger and ran towards Leila. Rather than exerting any of her physical capabilities, Leila recalled the advice she was given to use her mental powers as much as possible. She focused her concentration to her hands and pushed them outward. This effect caused Elsa to stop and launched backwards.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as she landed in some thorn bushes.  
  
"Okay, this is way too easy," Leila pointed out, folding her arms as she watched Elsa struggle to get up. She turned to her friends standing about twenty feet away, ready to jump in if Leila needed them.  
  
"Can you guys sense anything?" she asked. Kira and Tori focused on their scanners, whether technological or mental, for a few minutes.  
  
"I've got nothing, what about you Tori?" Kira asked.  
  
"Nothing, do you think we should call the guys?" Tori asked both Kira and Leila.  
  
"I don't see why we should if you two can't pick up on anything," Leila replied. Suddenly, Leila felt a great deal of pain, like something slashed her across the chest.  
  
"LEILA!!" Kira and Tori cried. They had seen something, something fast, run past Leila and they knew that it was what had slashed.  
  
"Tori, can you see what that is?" Kira asked, hoping Tori's ninja skills gave her the ability to see fast moving objects.  
  
"No, I can't! It's way too fast!" Tori cried as the girls attempted to follow the mysterious thing that ran back and forth past Leila, slashing her repeatedly. Leila collapsed in pain. The girls tried to run over to her, but whatever had attacked Leila started to attack them. After slashing them repeatedly as well, Tori and Kira fell to the ground. They looked over at each other and to Leila, just in time to see the morph leave all of them.  
  
"What....ah...what was that?" Tori asked Leila. Leila, still breathing hard, attempted to answer but an unfamiliar, evil laugh caught their attention. The girls turned their attention to a figure that was beyond ugly. He had a form exactly like Mesagog had but he was extremely muscular and had the head of a brontosaurus. Leila's eyes widened in shock and realization.  
  
"Bronchonaut," she whispered.  
  
The new enemy has arrived! What challenges face the rangers with this new line of evil? Will the guys get to the girls in time? What other surprises remain in store for the characters? Find out in the next chapters. Please R&R.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was a little late. My brother graduated today and it was an all day event. Thank you for reading and keep it up! (- Storm2003  
  
PS: If you have any suggestions or requests for stories involving any of your favorite characters, past or present, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks (. 


	25. New Powers

Disclaimer: I own Bronchonaut...and Laura and Leila but that's it.  
  
CHAPTER 25 New Powers  
  
The girls, still in pain, stared in disgust and awe at the figure before them. Leila was horrified. Never in her life had she felt so much evil radiate from one....thing. Even when she realized her father was part of Mesagog or even when she stared Lothor down in the attack at the Thunder Academy before she was captured. This evil wanted all of the ranger powers, but most of all, he wanted hers. Bronchonaut looked over at Kira and Tori, then turned his attention to Leila. Leila attempted to get up as he approached her. When she was halfway up, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her all the way up and back.  
  
"AH!" Leila cried in pain. Bronchonaut stared her straight in the eye and growled at her. Kira and Tori were scared for their friend and attempted to get up to help but the pain they felt was unbearable.  
  
"Based on color, I assume YOU are the Thundersaurus ranger," he growled at her. Even in this time of great fear and stress, Leila held her cool so Bronchonaut would not think he had gained the upperhand.  
  
"Hm, an evil villain who is actually a little on the smart side. That's actually a refreshing change," she snapped at him sarcastically. Bronchonaut pulled Leila back further, making her feel as if all of her thick locks were coming out.  
  
"Ah!" she cried as tears formed in her eyes from this new pain as well as the pain she still felt.  
  
"I'm not interested in your sarcasm little girl. Hand over your powers willingly, and I will let you go. Keep up the sarcasm and it will be a different story," Bronchonaut hissed at her. Tori and Kira were still struggling to get to Leila.  
  
"What are we going to do? The guys wouldn't get here in time to help," Kira said.  
  
"As cheesy as this sounds, we need a miracle," Tori said, grabbing her abdomen in pain. Bronchonaut began shaking Leila to get her to give up her powers. As the pain surged through her, Leila felt something else begin to grow in her. Something that seemed familiar but brand new as well.  
  
'Where have I felt this before?' she asked herself as Bronchonaut began kicking her around. She rolled on the ground and tried to recover from the pain but did not do so before Bronchonaut kicked her again. The familiar feeling kept growing inside of Leila until she felt it reach almost its full strength. Bronchonaut again grabbed Leila by the hair and pulled on it until Leila got to her knees and was looking him in the face.  
  
"Well, what's it going to be...huh?" he asked before looking Leila directly in the eyes. They were illuminated with a strong gold light.  
  
"HA!!" Leila cried, her new power giving her the strength to send him backwards. She got up as Bronchonaut recovered from shock. Leila ripped off her street clothes and revealed her Thunder Academy uniform. She went into a series of hand motions.  
  
"POWER OF THE MONSOON!!!" she cried before pushing her hands towards Bornchonaut. Wind, earth, thunder, lighting, and especially water all went flying towards Bronchonaut. It blasted at him like a geyser. When it died, the girls saw that he had disappeared. Leila took special note that Elsa was no where in sight before she felt her powers die down. She looked at her friends before collapsing.  
  
"What was that?" Tori asked.  
  
"She has dino and storm powers, remember?" Kira replied before finally getting to her feet. Tori followed suit and the girls ran towards Leila, helping her up.  
  
"Let's get her back to Dr. O's," Kira said. The girls made their way, attempting to let Tori ninja streak them at first. Tori's weakened state did not get them the whole journey but did get them close enough where they could walk. The guys immediately took the girls downstairs, allowing Cam and Tommy to take care of Leila while they helped bandage up the girls. Some of their injuries were in places that the girls were a little embarrassed about, even in front of their boyfriends, so Hayley was called in to help. She set up a curtain and helped bandage up the girls so they could get treatment and talk to Dr. Oliver at the same time.  
  
"He had a Brontosaurus head?" Cam asked again.  
  
"Ow, yes, for the tenth time. I have a feeling he already knew Leila was the Gold Thundersaurus ranger before he came here," Tori said.  
  
"Yes, but Leila did not seem to have a problem with him once she started fighting with her storm powers," Kira said.  
  
"I don't get it. Since when do Thunder Ninjas know a monsoon attack?" Blake asked.  
  
"Since when do most Thunder Ninjas get powers from the 'Thunder Box'?" Hunter pointed out.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Shane asked. Dr. Oliver finished a medical scan.  
  
"She's pretty banged up but I think the only reason she's unconscious is from exhaustion. She got beat up pretty badly and she exerted a lot of power. That could wipe anybody out. She should be fine with some rest," Dr. Oliver said.  
  
"How's everything in there Hayley?" Devin asked.  
  
"OW!!" the guys heard from Kira and Tori. A small bit of the curtain opened and Hayley stuck her head out.  
  
"It's fine, just give me a few more minutes," Hayley said before going back into the section. The guys heard Trent come down the stairway.  
  
"Did you get a hold of your dad?" Cam asked.  
  
"Yea, he was pretty worried and wanted to leave but I told him you guys were taking care of her. He'll probably stop by when he's finished at work," Trent said.  
  
"Are you guys going to tell Sensei Omano?" Dustin asked of Hunter and Blake. The Thunder brothers sighed.  
  
"Don't know. He'll probably expect for her powers to grow. I'm not sure what would be news to him," Hunter commented.  
  
"So just how exactly was she chosen to receive these powers anyway?" Conner asked.  
  
"It's a destiny thing, man, like they told you," Ethan explained.  
  
"It also has to do with the fact that destiny knew that her parents would both have direct connections to power rangers teams. Her mom was partially responsible for our Thunder morphers for the storm team and her dad helped create the technology that created the Dino Morphers and helped make the dino morphers NECESSARY," Hunter explained.  
  
"Not that we're blaming him anymore," Blake pointed out.  
  
"It's okay guys," Trent said, knowing he meant him.  
  
"So how exactly are we supposed to deal with this new threat?" Devin asked.  
  
"Did you girls notice anything useful during the fight?" Cam asked. The curtain opened and Tori and Kira walked out, adjusting their shirts.  
  
"Only that he SEEMED willing to let Leila go if she gave up her powers willingly but that was probably a trick," Tori pointed out.  
  
"Yea, but Leila seemed to develop her power under the stress of getting kicked around. Does it always happen like that?" she asked.  
  
"Probably depends on the person, right guys?" Cam asked of Blake and Hunter.  
  
"I think in this case, her powers know when to show up. Or, subconsciously, she knows when she needs to show her powers," Blake said.  
  
"I just hope we can use the right ones to finish Bronchonaut," Shane said. The other rangers looked at each other, wondering what hope there was. They let Leila rest for the night and went on their respective paths for the hours they were needed. While Leila lay resting, the fight replayed in her head as well as the feeling of the powers growing. The powers that grew, there was so much energy behind it. Little did Leila know that she was subconsciously formulating a plan in her mind.  
  
What is the plan? What more powers will Leila develop? What other surprises are in store in this adventure? Please R&R!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys. I will TRY to have two chapters up tomorrow. Enjoy. PS. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!! –Storm2003 


	26. Trust Me

Disclaimer: this is getting old....  
  
CHAPTER 26 Trust Me  
  
Leila slowly began to wake up. Her whole body ached. She looked around for a second and realized she was in Dr. Oliver's basement. She wasn't sure what time it was or even if it was the same day for that matter. She looked around slowly, a little too scared to sit up just yet. She smirked when she saw all of her friends scattered about, curled up in sleeping bags or sprawled out on cots and mattresses. Leila realized she was on one of Dr. Oliver's cots. She sat up a little and realized Hunter was asleep next to her. He was sitting in a chair right next to her bed and had his head down next to her body with his hand protectively thrown over her stomach. Leila smirked but then saw something on the other side of her bed. She leaned over a little and smiled at the sight. Trent was on the other side of her bed and was curled up with Kira, both of them sound asleep. Leila sat up a little more, attempting not to wake up Hunter.  
  
"OW!" she cried, managing to suppress a huge yell. She bit her lip and waited to see if she woke anyone up.  
  
"Hey, be careful," came a voice. Leila looked over and saw Dr. Oliver walking slowly down the stairs, trying not to wake everyone up. Leila managed to get off the bed without waking up Hunter and carefully limped over to Dr. Oliver, who took her arm and led her upstairs when she got to him. Leila plopped down on the couch while Dr. Oliver got them both some orange juice.  
  
"Why is everyone downstairs?" Leila asked as she took the juice from Tommy when he came back in.  
  
"Well, we worked really late trying to get you better and learning as much as we could about Bronchonaut. By the time we were finished, those who could have been motivated to go home for the night were out of it and everyone else was too tired and too stubborn to listen to me. So they all crashed downstairs. I think they just wanted to be there when you woke up," Tommy said.  
  
"What happened?" Leila asked. Tommy's face fell.  
  
"You don't remember?" he asked. Leila shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"All I remember is getting attack about Bronchonaut and then this feeling growing inside me. A feeling that made me feel protected or something," Leila said. Tommy put his glass down and looked at Leila seriously.  
  
"Leila, you created a monsoon," he said. Leila looked at him as if he were stupid.  
  
"What? No I didn't," she said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes you did and I have Tori and Kira as witnesses," Tommy replied. Leila leaned back into the couch and sighed. They sat silent for a little bit before Leila broke it with an interesting question.  
  
"What was it like when you lost your Morphin powers?" she asked. Tommy was a little taken back by the question.  
  
"Well, the first time, I felt completely lost. I didn't feel like I belonged with any of my friends anymore and that's why I went away for a little while. The second time, I felt like it was all my fault because I was the leader and we had ALL lost our powers then. It was hard because I wanted time to be able to blame myself but we were all in distress because the Command Center had blown up right before our eyes. We didn't want to face the possibility that we had lost Zordon and Alpha. But then we found the Zeo Crystals and the back up Command Center that Alpha and Zordon had created built itself. Zordon gave up the Zeo Powers and we were back in business," Tommy said, smiling as he recalled the wonderful feeling of receiving the Zeo Powers for the first time. Leila smiled at him.  
  
"What did you think when you handed your Turbo Powers over to T.J.?" she asked. Tommy sighed.  
  
"For the most part, I knew it was time for another team to take over. But a little part of me thought I'm supposed to still be a ranger. I guess I just didn't realize that I wouldn't have to wait TOO long before that came true," Tommy said, pointing to his morpher bracelet. Leila laughed, then stopped. Tommy looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Do you still have her power coins?" she asked. Tommy frowned at her, wondering what she was getting at.  
  
"Yea, I could never part with them but they're useless," Tommy said. Leila got a thought-filled look in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe not," she said before standing up and limping towards the door.  
  
"Whoa, wait, Leila. Where are you going? You are in no condition to go anywhere and what do you mean my power coins might not be useless. What are you getting at?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"All I can ask you to do is to trust me for now. I don't want to get your hopes up in case my plan falls through, but I have to hurry. Please, tell the others I'll be all right. I'll try to be back by tonight," Leila said, looking straight into her mentor's eyes, pleading for him to trust her. Tommy looked back and saw something in her eyes that he had once gone through. He saw that all she wanted was a chance to do something for the team. He moved aside and allowed her free access to the door. Leila softly smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said before stepping out into his yard. Tommy watched through the window as she discarded her clothes, revealing her Thunder uniform and streaked off.  
  
"Good luck, Leila," he said before closing the front door. Within minutes, Leila arrived at her father's house. She let herself in the back door.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried. She heard footsteps and followed their sounds until she met up with her father in the main living room.  
  
"Leila, honey, are you all right?" Anton asked, noticing how weak she was.  
  
"Daddy, I'm fine but I do need something. Do you still have that energy rock from the meteor you studied a while back?" Leila asked. Anton looked at her oddly.  
  
"Yea, I think I do," he said.  
  
"I need it," she said.  
  
"Leila, I can't just give that to you...," he started to say before Leila cut him off.  
  
"Dad, it's the only way I know how to defeat Bronchonaut. I need to it to complete my plan, otherwise I don't know what will happen," she said, pleading with him. Anton sighed.  
  
"All right, I'll go get it," he said before walking off to his office. A few minutes later, Leila streaked off with a small sack wrapped around her shoulders. Anton watched her streak off, wondering what she was up to. Leila arrived at the Thunder Academy soon. She found her grandfather and aunt roaming the hallways.  
  
"Leila, what are you doing here?" Sensei Omano asked.  
  
"I need to use your computer," she said.  
  
"You came all the way here to use OUR computer?" LeeAnn asked.  
  
"It has something mine doesn't," Leila replied simply. They let her have a free walkway to the office. It took Leila several minutes but she got everything she need off of her grandfather's computer. She looked over the papers, studying the information she need, before stuffing in the side pocket of the sack her father had given her. She said goodbye to her aunt and grandfather before running out to the edge of the academy. She looked behind her to make sure that no one saw her.  
  
"I am so going to get in trouble for this. NINJA RED EYE!!" she cried. The Ninja Red Eye was a faster form of ninja streaking. It was almost a built in form of teleportation. Leila landed in a wooded area beside a nice apartment complex. She snuck around, avoiding security cameras and people. She made it up to the fifth floor and found the room she was looking for. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later and the woman who answered frowned.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
"Kimberly Hart?" Leila asked.  
  
Duhn Duhn! Hate to cut you off but I wanted to give you guys just a TASTE of Leila's plan. You'll get full details in the next chapter. Will the plan work? What will happen if it does/doesn't? Find out soon. Please R&R. 


	27. Back To Action

Disclaimer: take a guess?  
  
NOTE: I don't know how Trent morphs (i.e. hand motions or what he says), so just bear with me. The same excuse goes for Devin as the Triassic ranger, ON TOP, of not knowing if it's the powered up version for Conner or the actual sixth ranger.  
  
CHAPTER 27 Back To Action  
  
"Dr. Oliver, no offense, but how could you just LET Leila take off like that? Especially with all of her injuries," Trent asked of his teacher, a little upset that his sister was missing.  
  
"Trent, all rangers deserve a chance and all Leila wanted was a chance to help defeat Bronchonaut. I think she feels a little responsible that he's even here. There's no harm in letting her take care of a few things to put her plan together Trent. She said she'd be back by tonight," Dr. Oliver explained. Trent tried to put words together, but he was too upset.  
  
"UHH!!!" he growled before storming out of the house. Dr. Oliver sighed before turning his attention to Kira. She read the expression in his eyes like a book.  
  
"I'll see if he's all right," she said before following her boyfriend. After Kira left, the other rangers questioned Dr. Oliver.  
  
"So, any idea what she left to actually DO?" Conner asked. Tommy sighed.  
  
"All she really did was ask me if I still had my power coins and she left," Tommy explained. Meanwhile, Kira was still looking for Trent. He had gotten a good head start from her. She eventually found her way to a familiar spot next to a pond. It was the same spot where Trent had first told her the truth about his White Ranger identity. She found him sitting on the same bench, throwing small stones into the pond. She walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. Trent smiled and craned his head to his head to kiss her forehead. Kira came around to the front of the bench and sat down next to him. Trent put his arm around her and Kira leaned into him, wrapping her arms back around his waist.  
  
"You know, you're only a little bit older than Leila, this overprotective bit is going to get a little old. Besides, you've got to give your dad and Hunter room to be overprotective too," Kira said. Trent managed to chuckle. He looked out over the pond.  
  
"Remember when you and I were first here?" he asked. Kira smiled.  
  
"Yea, it wasn't exactly as relaxing as this moment is now," she said.  
  
"I remember that fight I had with you guys right before it so vividly. When I grabbed your arm and spun you up to face me, and I saw that it was you, I thought my mind and my heart had just dropped into my stomach. I wasn't sure what to think. But that was the first time I really felt like the evil part of the stone wasn't controlling me. I managed to stop myself from hurting someone I care about. For the first time, I was in control. You helped me control my ranger powers and now, you're helping me control my emotions towards my sister. How do you put up with me?" he asked seriously. Kira frowned slightly at how serious his question was. She looked him straight in the eye, a little nervous about what she was going to say.  
  
"Because I love you Trent," she said, nervous about how he would respond. Trent was a little surprised at the response as well and it made Kira even more nervous. But then, Trent smiled and looked at her.  
  
"I love you too Kira," he said. Kira smiled in relief. The two gazed at each other before leaning for a soft, passionate kiss. They made out for several minutes, savoring each other before they were interrupted.  
  
"Hey Kira, Trent, you there?" came Ethan's voice over their morpher bracelets. Trent and Kira rolled their eyes. Kira leaned back into Trent as she answered.  
  
"Nice timing Ethan," she said sarcastically. Trent snorted.  
  
"You guys better get back here. Dr. Oliver picked up something on Bronchonaut," Ethan explained.  
  
"Okay, we're coming," Trent said. The two turned to each other and kissed really quickly again.  
  
"Dudes, quit kissing and get back here," said Conner over their bracelets as they kissed. They stopped and looked down at their bracelets.  
  
"Do these things have cameras on them?" Trent asked.  
  
"I've been wondering that for a while. Let's go," Kira said. The two got up and made their way back to Dr. Oliver's house. A few minutes later, they had arrived to find everybody crowded around Dr. O's computer.  
  
"So what did you guys find?" Trent asked.  
  
"The reason Bronchonaut wants Leila's powers so badly is because it would give him full resistance to ANY storm attacks. He can fight off any dino attacks, but if they are mixed in the RIGHT way with storm attacks, then he's worthless as a fighter," Cam explained.  
  
"But what's the RIGHT way?" Kira asked.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out," Dustin said. Suddenly the alarms went off, Tommy's fingers went flying across the keyboard.  
  
"Aw, man, Bronchonaut has been busy. It looks like he recruited Zeltrax and Elsa along with the Tyranodrones," Tommy said, showing the rangers what he saw on the viewing screen.  
  
"Let's take care of these freaks," Shane said.  
  
"I'll stay here in case Leila comes," Hayley said, taking over Tommy's seat in front of the computer. All the rangers took their respective positions.  
  
"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
  
"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
  
"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"  
  
"DRAGO POWER, GO!"  
  
"TRIASSIC POWER, GO!" The rangers were engulfed in their respective suits and took off for downtown where Bronchonaut was attacking. They got to the scene and it was nothing but pure destruction. Yet there was no sign of their enemies.  
  
"Okay, this is beyond creepy," Tori commented, looking around.  
  
"Anybody see anything?" Blake asked.  
  
"I wish I did after the last time," Kira commented.  
  
"Last time?" Hunter asked. Before Kira could answer, a fast moving figure slashed at Hunter repeatedly.  
  
"AH!!" Hunter screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.  
  
"HUNTER!" Blake cried, attempting to run to his brother but was slashed at as well.  
  
"Guys, lasers!" Conner cried to Ethan and Kira.  
  
"Let's go!" Shane screamed to Tori and Dustin. The two teams grabbed their respective lasers and fired at Bronchonaut. Unfortunately, most of the blasts landed on Blake. They did not realize this until he collapsed to the ground as well.  
  
"Oh man," Dustin said.  
  
"Blake," Tori said, running to his said.  
  
"Well, well," came a familiar, eerie voice. All of the rangers turned, the guys seeing Bronchonaut face to face for the first time.  
  
"I finally meet the Mighty Power Rangers for the first time," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You're off by a few generations pal," came a voice. Everyone started to look around.  
  
"Who said that?" Bronchonaut demanded.  
  
"You're not looking high enough Broncho-butt," said another voice. Everyone looked up to the roof of the building next to them.  
  
"I don't believe it," Tommy said. Standing on the roof were his old comrades Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Aisha; suited up in the original power ranger suits.  
  
"How..?" Tommy thought to himself.  
  
"They aren't the only surprises," came the familiar voice of Leila.  
  
"Aw man," Tommy said. Everyone turned to look behind Bronchonaut. Standing tall and proud with Leila were Katherine, Adam, and Rocky, suited up in their respective Zeo Ranger suits.  
  
"Go, go, power rangers," Leila said sarcastically at Bronchonaut.  
  
Okay, HOW did the Morphin and Zeo powers get restored? WHAT are Tommy's old comrades doing there anyway? Is this part of Leila's plan? What IS Leila's plan? Will the veteran rangers be of any help? Find out in Chapter 28: The Plan Revealed. 


	28. The Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the rangers that have returned. (  
  
CHAPTER 28 The Plan Revealed  
  
None of the storm or dino rangers were in as much shock as Tommy was. He would not have been as shocked to see all of his old friends if they had not been clad in the suits that he had long since thought had been lost. Jason, Zack, Aisha, Billy and Kimberly jumped down off the building in formation. Katherine, Rocky, and Adam all surrounded Bronchonaut.  
  
"Zeo Lasers!!" Katherine, Rocky, and Adam cried, firing at Bronchonaut at once.  
  
"Power Axe!" Zack cried. "Power Bow!" Kimberly screamed. "Power Daggers!" Aisha cried. "Power Lance!" Billy cried. "Power Sword!" Jason cried. They put their weapons together and fired at once. The powers were not as great as the storm or dino powers but they were enough to stun Bronchonaut. The Morphin rangers did not move. They left themselves standing to give Leila a boost into the air. Leila came running behind them, jumped onto Jason and Zack's shoulder and went flying through the air towards Bronchonaut.  
  
"THUNDERSAURUS STAFF!!" she cried. The weapon appeared in her hand and she gave one good slash across Bronchonaut's chest. The attacks only injured him because he was stunned by the arrival of the veteran rangers, but it was enough for the time being.  
  
"This isn't over, Thundersaurus ranger," he growled at Leila before disappearing. Leila turned around.  
  
"Ninja form," she said. Her ranger suit broke up and she was left in her Thunder Ninja uniform. The other storm ninjas followed suit.  
  
"Ninja form!" they cried, leaving them in their ninja suits. The dino thunder rangers, mighty morphin, and zeo rangers all did the same demorphing process.  
  
"POWER DOWN!" they cried. Tommy was in complete shock. All of his friends looked exactly the same, only obviously about ten years older.  
  
"What...?" he asked, completely in shock. The other rangers laughed at their comrade.  
  
"Tommy, man, you look good in black," Zack said, shaking his hand.  
  
"What? Did you get tired of every other color and had to pick between blue and black?" Adam asked. Tommy eventually calmed down and realized that these were people he had not seen in a while. He started to hug each and every one of them.  
  
"It is so good to see you guys," he said happily. The Storm and Dino Thunder Rangers stood back and let their teacher have his moment. The way he was smiling reminded them of seeing a little kid in the toy store. Tommy eventually got to Katherine and Kimberly. After passing on the Turbo powers, he and Kat had dated for about a year before mutually deciding to separate and remain friends. During the time after, Katherine had developed a better friendship with Kimberly and realized there were still feelings between them. Kimberly and Tommy had settled any unresolved issues and had reconciled their friendship. Anything else was still left up in the air.  
  
"Great to see you again Tommy," Katherine said, hugging him. Tommy turned to Kimberly.  
  
"Hey there handsome," she said, hugging him as well.  
  
"So Tommy, we've got a few questions for you man," Rocky said.  
  
"Yeah, like what's with this Doctor title?" Jason asked.  
  
"And, um, those guys," Adam said, pointing to the Dino Thunder and Storm rangers. The teen rangers all smiled and waved at their predecessors. Tommy chuckled.  
  
"I think we should all go back to my house. I can answer all of your questions and Leila can explain everything else," Tommy said. In less then thirty minutes, the Storm Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers and the veterans were all settled into Tommy's house. Introductions had been exchanged the new arrivals and Hayley. Once drinks were passed around, Tommy allowed the few questions his friends had for him to be asked.  
  
"When did you get a doctorate?" Bill asked. Tommy laughed, knowing Billy was the most surprised out of all of them.  
  
"I guess I had a lingering interest in dinosaurs for reasons you guys know better than anyone else. After I decided racing wasn't for me, I decided to look for other paths. I found dinosaurs again and it took off from there," Tommy explained.  
  
"And the new morphers?" Aisha asked. Tommy pointed to Hayley.  
  
"I'm smart but not that smart," Tommy said before taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"Thanks for the recognition," Hayley replied sarcastically.  
  
"So Leila, are you going to tell us the story or what?" Tommy asked. Leila cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, where I should I start?" she asked.  
  
"He might want to know how you gave us our powers back," Jason said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I energized the power coins with a mix of my power and an energy source that my dad had from a meteor. You know as well as anyone, Dr. O, that the Zeo powers were really lost. They just kind of got put aside when you got the Turbo upgrade," Leila explained.  
  
"Yea, but why didn't you get Tanya or Justin from Turbo?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Because my plan only involves rangers who held a power coin at some point. Unfortunately both yellow rangers aren't here, but Tanya did take on a power ranger duties until the Zeo stages. Justin obviously didn't come into the picture until long after the morphin powers were supposedly lost," Leila explained. All of the rangers were either silent, or a little sad. They all knew that Trini, the original yellow ranger, had passed away some years ago.  
  
"Well, what's your plan?" Hunter asked. Leila took a deep breath and got up from her seat. She paced around the room, then faced her comrades.  
  
"My plan is to fuse the dino powers of the morphin power coins with the dino powers of the current rangers and energize them with the storm powers," Leila explained, going into silence mode for responses. Hayley did not let silence come before she jumped up from her seat and turned to Tommy.  
  
"That could work, Tommy!" she said.  
  
"How?" Shane asked.  
  
"With the extra boost from EVERY ranger who held the power coin, PLUS the extra power from the current rangers, that SHOULD match Bronchonaut's current powers. But the energy from the storm powers could give us the extra edge," Leila explained.  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Tori asked. Leila sighed.  
  
"Then I don't know where we'll be because there's a GOOD chance that this might drain all of our powers," Leila said.  
  
"That's a big risk Leila, especially against something like Bronchonaut," Blake said.  
  
"I know guys but this will give a shot. And you guys wouldn't have come if you didn't think it could help, right?" Leila asked of the veterans. They all looked at each other and back to Tommy, indicating that Leila was right. Tommy sighed, looking from his old teammates to his current ones. He then locked eyes with Leila, seeing the determination in her eyes. He had to admit that her plan seemed logical.  
  
"Why not?" he said. Leila's face fell, a little shocked.  
  
"Come again?" she asked. Tommy smiled up at her.  
  
"I say we go for it. What about all of you?" Tommy said. All of the veteran rangers were in. The storm rangers hesitated a little, having already lost their powers, but they came around.  
  
"We're in," Shane said, speaking for all of them.  
  
"Us too," Conner said, speaking for his team. Leila smiled. There was finally some REAL hope.  
  
Will the plan work? How will the addition of another team effect the relationships? Find out in Chapter 29 and 30. Please R&R. 


	29. Bonding

Disclaimer: usual....  
  
CHAPTER 29 Bonding  
  
Everything became quiet for a few days. Bronchonaut did not seem to be in a rush to act on anything with the arrival of more rangers. So for the time being, they all settled into a routine. They were all on a regular training schedule. Tommy went a little lenient on the Storm Rangers because they had to go back and forth between the academies to teach. He did the same for his own rangers because they still had to go to school. During their times together, the storm and dino rangers because closer friends as they developed new friendships with their predecessors. The guys got a little bonding experience one Friday afternoon. Tommy thought it would be good for the girls to spend some time together, so he sent them off on a shopping trip. The guys all got together at Tommy's house for a sparring session. Adam and Trent went at each other.  
  
"So, you were adopted by Anton Mercer?" Adam asked as Trent punched at him. Adam blocked it and held it.  
  
"Yea," Trent responded before Adam flipped him over.  
  
"And he turned out to be Leila's biological father?" Adam asked again as Trent got up.  
  
"Yes, and that makes her my sister whatever way you want to look at it," Trent said before Adam kicked at him. Trent blocked the kick and threw Adam to one side of the mat. Adam rolled and stopped as he was lying on his back. He looked up and met Hunter's eyes.  
  
"And you're Leila's boyfriend?" he asked. Hunter nodded in a bored response. Nearby, Rocky, Tommy, and Jason were catching up with a three- some sparring match.  
  
"So, Tommy, not that it isn't obvious in some cases but catch us up on the hook-ups of your team," Rocky said, sending a roundhouse kick to Tommy, who flipped out of the way.  
  
"Well, Tori and Blake are the resident Storm couple. Kira and Trent finally got together a little while ago. And Leila and Hunter are kind of the couple that hooks the two teams together. But Jase, what's up with you and Kat?" Tommy asked, sending a back kick to Jason. Jason blocked it.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked innocently before throwing Tommy. Tommy recovered.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me man. I've known you've liked her since you were on the Zeo team," Tommy said. Jason went a little pale but recovered.  
  
"We've been taking it slow but we've been dating for a few months," Jason responded.  
  
"All right Jason, but Tommy man, what about you and Kimberly?" Rocky asked. The two stood up from the fighting stances and cornered their friend. Tommy stood up too.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to get back together with her, but it's just hard," Tommy said.  
  
"It's not as hard as you think man," Jason said. Tommy sighed and smiled at his friends. Having them back in his life, as both friends and rangers, made him feel like a teenager again. Rocky started to laugh.  
  
"What is Zack doing?" he asked. Tommy and Jason looked over and saw Zack giving Blake and Shane dancing lessons. Zack was doing one routine in front of the storm rangers while they a completely different routine in sync with each other behind him.  
  
"HA HA! Go Shane, Go Blake!" Dustin called. He and Devin were taking on Conner in a little soccer match. Devin attempted to get the ball from Conner, but he was too fast for him. Suddenly, Dustin popped up from the ground and took the ball, flipped over Conner and kicked it to Devin.  
  
"Hey man," Conner said. A chorus of laughter came from a nearby tree. Cam, Billy, and Ethan had sat together for some genius talk.  
  
"So you actually went to another planet?" Ethan asked of Billy.  
  
"Yea, but I don't know how it competes with traveling back to the past," Billy pointed out.  
  
"Hey, I didn't end up in a video game," Cam said. He and Billy chuckled as Ethan rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, the girls were doing something they could all agree on...SHOPPING. They had been at it for a little while, so they stopped for a bite to eat and sat at one big table.  
  
"Whoa, I have not done this much shopping in ages," Aisha said. Leila sighed and gazed off as she swirled her straw around her smoothie.  
  
"What's wrong Leila?" Hayley asked. Leila snapped out of it.  
  
"I just want everything to be okay. I mean, the guys are having so much fun together. Today has been the most fun I have had in a long time. I just don't want it to be the last time this happens," Leila said.  
  
"Leila, we speak from experience when we say that there's ALWAYS a chance. We're here with you," Katherine said. Leila smiled.  
  
"Besides, we've got the big strong men to help us," Tori said, being a little sarcastic. All the girls laughed.  
  
"Yea, so I can't keep up with this, who is a bachelor and who is taken?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"I have Trent," Kira said.  
  
"Blake," Tori said.  
  
"Hunter," Leila said.  
  
"Dustin's kind of got someone back at the academy," Tori admitted.  
  
"And Devin's trying to get one girl off his back," Kira said.  
  
"I'm kind of, um, with Adam," Aisha admitted. Kimberly and Katherine looked at her in shock.  
  
"Since when?" they asked. Aisha blushed.  
  
"Last Christmas," she admitted.  
  
"Well, what about you two?" Kira asked. The first and second pink rangers blushed and glanced at each other.  
  
"I've been dating Jason for a little bit," Katherine admitted.  
  
"And what about the infamous Kimberly/Tommy romance?" Aisha asked of her old friend.  
  
"There's nothing going on right now but that doesn't mean that there couldn't be," Kimberly said.  
  
"So Hayley, what do you think of Billy?" Tori asked. All the girls laughed as Hayley blushed.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Hayley said, knowing they were trying to play matchmaker. Meanwhile, the guys were enjoying there time together until a swarm of Tyranodrones appeared. They all took their positions.  
  
"Cam, go back to my house and get the energy source from the meteor," Tommy said.  
  
"Got ya," Cam said, ripping his clothes down to his ninja uniform and streaking back to Tommy's house. Meanwhile the girls were about to engage in more shopping when Leila felt a sharp pain.  
  
"AH!" she screamed, grabbing her stomach and head, collapsing to the ground. The girls surrounded her.  
  
"Leila, what's wrong?" Katherine asked.  
  
"The guys, they're in trouble. Something's about to happen," she said, clutching her body in pain. The girls all looked at each other and made their way out of the mall as quickly as they could.  
  
WHAT is going to happen? Will this ruin the plan? Will Tommy and Kimberly get back together? Will there be anymore hookups made? Find out all this and more in Chapter 30. 


	30. The Legend Returns

Disclaimer: the usual...  
  
CHAPTER 30 The Legend Returns  
  
The guys stared the Tyranodrones down. They were ready for the fight, but they weren't sure if they would be completely ready for the backup powers.  
  
"How steady are all of your powers with the boost Leila gave you?" Tommy asked of the comrades possessing powers coins.  
  
"As steady as they can be after all this time," Jason said.  
  
"But Cam getting the meteor energy will help," Zack replied. The Tyranodrones took the opportunity to attack.  
  
"Watch Out!" Billy cried. The boys ensued the fight. Billy teamed up with Ethan. Tommy and Jason paired off while Rocky joined Hunter, Adam, and Trent. Shane and Blake mixed their ninja skills with Zack's hip hop kido routine. Conner, Devin, and Dustin mixed martial arts with kicking the soccer ball around, bouncing it off the Tyrnadodrones heads. Ethan and Billy got caught by some of the Tyranodrones and struggled to get free. Suddenly, a green flash of light knocked the Tyranodrones and it only took a few seconds for them to see that Cam had returned with the meteor energy.  
  
"Thanks man," Ethan said.  
  
"No problem," Cam replied. The meteor energy was hooked up to a special device that allowed anyone to blast it at the power coin rangers and it would give their old powers a boost. Cam pointed it at Billy. Then, he made his way around the Zack and Jason.  
  
"Let's take care of these Dr. O!" Conner cried.  
  
"You heard the rookie man, let's go," Jason said. All the rangers shifted into position.  
  
"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"  
  
"DRAGO POWER, GO!"  
  
"TRIASSIC POWER, GO!"  
  
"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
  
"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
  
"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
  
"ZEO RANGER 3, BLUE!"  
  
"ZEO RANGER 4, GREEN!"  
  
"MASTADON!"  
  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
  
"TYRANOSAURUS!" Multiple colored lights engulfed the valley the guys were in, dying down to reveal generations of power rangers coming together for one cause. As if on cue, Bronchonaut appeared with Elsa and Zeltrax at his side.  
  
"Take down the boys...," Zeltrax started.  
  
"And the girls will follow," Elsa said. Bronchonaut motioned for them to attack with the Tyranodrones. Meanwhile the girls were speeding towards the guys. Leila clutched her stomach.  
  
"AH!" she cried.  
  
"Hold on Leila," Hayley said, stepping on the gas. Tori watched Kira clutch their friend from the passenger's seat. Kira looked from Tori to the rearview mirror. She saw Kimberly driving right behind them like a bat out of hell. Katherine and Aisha were riding with her. Leila was worried. She had an idea of what the pain was caused by. Ever since she had gotten the power from the Thunder Box, they had grown but one day she had discovered a different kind of power. The power of magic. She was so shocked that something so out of whack with ninja skills had grown within her. She had one day discovered what the magic was supposed to be for. She was so scared to perform the task that she didn't even tell the others, especially Hunter and Trent. The more she thought about the magic, the more the pain stabbed at her.  
  
"Go! The guys need us!" she screamed. Hayley stepped on the gas and the girls speeded towards their friends. The guys were in pain. Bronchonaut would get them down when Zeltrax and Elsa couldn't.  
  
"AH!" they all cried. Tommy looked over at Zack, Billy, and Jason. He saw static form around their bodies and realized that the power surge was running out. He got some motivation and ran towards Bronchonaut.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He didn't even make it to Bronchonaut. Zeltrax stepped in and slashed at him repeatedly. He collapsed in pain.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Shane asked. Suddenly, everyone heard the screeching of brakes and car doors opening. They looked around and saw the girls. Trent noticed that Leila looked a little bit in pain.  
  
"LET'S GO!!" Leila cried.  
  
"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"  
  
"THUNDERSAURUS POWER, GO!"  
  
"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"  
  
"ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!"  
  
"PTERADACTYL!"  
  
"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Not as many colors appeared but the gracefulness and strength of the girls was obvious. They charged at the three figures. Hayley made her way around and checked on the guys. The girls held their own decently but were tossed aside easily. Tommy saw, after awhile, they Kimberly and Aisha's suits had static around them as well. Leila saw this too. She did not want to call on the magic so she faced Bronchonaut.  
  
"Come on Broncho-butt, let's go!" she cried.  
  
"As you wish," she hissed. He attacked her. Leila managed to keep from getting slashed at, for a time, but Bronchonaut got to her soon. After getting tired of slashing at her, he clutched her neck and lifting her inches off the ground.  
  
"Give me your powers, or you die along with your friends," he ordered. Leila gasped for air, finally deciding that it was time to use her magic.  
  
"POWER OF MAGIC, POWER OF NIGHT, FROM THE HEAVENS, BRING THE HOPE OF LIGHT!!!" she cried. The other rangers were not sure what she was doing but the sky got dark all of sudden. Lightning struck the ground and a light illuminated around Leila. The power of it caused Bronchonaut to fall back on his back as Leila lifted up into the air. The white light covered her from head to toe. It kept getting brighter and brighter until it died down and Leila fell to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet. Her eyes glowed brightly as she stared Bronchonaut down.  
  
"That was a nice trick but it won't work," Bronchonaut said as he got up. Leila smirked and threw her hands out. The power of her mental energy knocked Bronchonaut off his feet.  
  
"Lord Bronchonaut!" Zeltrax cried as he and Elsa ran over to him. He shoved them out of the way. He sent a bolt of lightning at Leila but she again blocked it with her mental energy. She sent it straight back to Bronchonaut, causing him, Elsa, and Zeltrax to disappear to avoid being struck by it. Leila, with her eyes still glowing, turned to the injured rangers. They all managed to get up and gathered together around Leila.  
  
"Leila, that was incredible," Devin said.  
  
"Yea, but what was the magic?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"It's been a long time rangers," Leila said, but not in her own voice. Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Jason, Zack, Billy, Katherine, Rocky, and Adam stopped cold. That voice. It was a voice they thought they would never hear again.  
  
"Zordon?" they all asked in disbelief.  
  
WHOA, okay, what's going on? Is that really Zordon? What did the spell do to Leila? What's to come of her plan? What's to come of the ranger powers? Find out in Chapter 31. Please R&R. 


	31. Reconciled Love

Disclaimer: the usual....  
  
CHAPTER 31 Reconciled Love  
  
As shocked as they were, the rangers managed to transport themselves and the Zordon-possessed Leila back to Dr. Oliver's house. Anton Mercer quickly met them over there, shocked and dismayed at his possessed daughter.  
  
"HOW did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"Leila cast some type of spell, the sky went all weird, and the next thing we know, she's possessed by Zordon," Trent explained. Leila looked calm but interjected.  
  
"If I may, it is imperative that I transfer hosts soon," she said, or well, Zordon said.  
  
"Why Zordon?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Leila possesses a great deal of power. It is unclear what my presence will do to this power, but it would be better if I was hosted by someone with no powers," Zordon/Leila said.  
  
"Well, if it means keeping Leila safe, than use me," Anton offered.  
  
"Mr. Mercer, it's really dangerous," Kira interjected.  
  
"It's more dangerous for Leila," Hunter commented.  
  
"I'm doing it," Anton said. He stood in front of Leila/Zordon, who took his hand. Suddenly, a power surge went through both of them. The light that had surrounded Leila before illuminated and transferred to Anton. When it died down, the power seemed to blast through them, knocking Leila back into Hunter, Trent, and Dustin while Anton only stumbled, being stopped by Tori and Dr. Oliver. Leila was disoriented. Trent and Hunter helped her up.  
  
"Dad are you okay?" Trent asked.  
  
"He's fine Trent. How are you Leila?" Anton/Zordon asked. Leila finally came out of her disorientation and her eyes widened when she heard the voice come from her father.  
  
"Oh man, it worked," she said.  
  
"How long have you been able to do this Leila?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"Call a spirit to possess your body," Devin interjected. Leila sighed, scared to admit it.  
  
"I've known about the magic for a while now. I only found out about the possession spell a couple of weeks ago. That was the first time I cast that spell," Leila said.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?! You could've killed yourself!!" Hunter screamed at his girlfriend. Leila looked pained at his sudden sternness.  
  
"I'm so sorry I took a chance to help the planet and that it WORKED Hunter!" she retorted before running out of the basement and out of the house. Hunter sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and scolded himself as he collapsed into his chair.  
  
"Man," he whispered.  
  
"You'd better go after her. And walk so you have time to calm down," Blake said.  
  
"How can I calm down? She's risking her life one time after another and I can't stand the thought of...losing her," Hunter said, calming down.  
  
"Hunter, you risk your life too. Do you think that stops Leila from worrying or even the rest of us for that matter?" Tori asked. Hunter sighed and smirked, knowing that once again, the girl was right. He got up and headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey Bradley, be careful," Trent said.  
  
"I'm not going to break Leila's heart Trent," Hunter said reassuringly.  
  
"That's good, but that might not stop her from breaking some of your bones," Trent said. The veteran rangers stifled laughter while the storm and dino rangers burst out laughing. Hunter laughed on the way up the stairs and out of the house. Anton/Zordon looked to the laughing Tommy.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand young romances," he said. Tommy frowned. Meanwhile, Hunter was only a little ways away from he heard small sobs. He looked over and saw Leila leaning against a tree. She had her head buried in her arms. Hunter's heart broke when he saw her crying. He carefully walked over to her and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her back.  
  
"Leila," he whispered. Leila jumped and saw that it was him, she broke down crying more. She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Hunter held her tight.  
  
"Hunter, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to help," she said through her sobs.  
  
"Don't be sorry baby. That's what you're supposed to do. You're a ranger. I just can't stand the thought of losing you," he whispers. Leila looked him in the eye. Hunter gently wiped her tears with his fingers. They didn't say anything but sealed their apologies with gentle, passionate kisses. Little did they know that they had an audience. Blake had snuck out to make sure that Hunter hadn't blown his cool again. He smirked when he saw the two making out. He turned back towards the house to give them some privacy when he ran into Tori. She put his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. When they separated, Blake looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"I'll let you know when I think of a reason," she said before pulling him back in for another kiss. Jason and Katherine could see them from Tommy's front porch.  
  
"Teenagers," Jason said. Katherine smirked at him.  
  
"I kind of thought they had the right idea," she said. Jason smiled and slyly put his arm around Katherine. Katherine had to keep herself from laughing. It didn't take much to do it when Jason started to kiss her. Trent and Kira weren't spying on anyone, but they did sneak off to get some privacy. They passed by Adam and Aisha sharing a moment under a nearby tree.  
  
"Seems like everyone's pairing off," Trent said.  
  
"Yea, I guess being a ranger may also destine you to be with your soulmate," Kira said. Trent pulled Kira into him.  
  
"Well, I like destiny," he said while smiling. Kira grinned and they kissed. Tommy sighed as he saw all the couples from his kitchen window. Everyone else was downstairs in the basement. He dried another dish and put it on the counter.  
  
"What are you thinking of handsome?" said a familiar voice. Tommy glanced up and smiled when he saw Kimberly. She approached the sink, grabbed another towel, and started helping him dry dishes.  
  
"Thinking of how much I miss having what all of them have," Tommy said, pointing outside. Kimberly frowned and looked outside, seeing all the couples. She sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't mind having that again," she said quietly, drying the dish. Tommy wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't felt this nervous since the first time he asked Kimberly out. His heart was beating fast and he felt so hot. He put the dish back in the sink, threw the towel down and turned to Kimberly.  
  
"Kim, I really miss you," he admitted. Kimberly looked at him in a little bit of shock. She smiled a little as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Really?" she asked quietly. Tommy nodded.  
  
"I don't think I ever stopped," he said. Kimberly swallowed hard.  
  
"Me neither," she admitted. The two didn't know what else to do but one thing. They leaned and exchanged their first kiss in almost ten years.  
  
The infamous Tommy/Kim romance has been reconciled. But we still have Leila's plan to go through and that's not to say what else is in store for the rest of the story. Please R&R. 


	32. It Begins

Disclaimer: the usual.....  
  
CHAPTER 32 It Begins  
  
The rangers had no real choice but to settle back into their normal lives as much as possible. Being there longer than they expected, the veteran rangers moved out of Tommy's house and into a hotel, but only for a few days. Zordon allowed Anton Mercer to show through him. Anton arranged for the rangers to stay in a house on property he owned right between Tommy's house and the school. The Storm rangers began to stagger a little from traveling back and forth between Blue Bay Harbor while the Dino rangers struggled to keep their grades, ranger duties, and hobbies up. The veteran rangers kept themselves busy with constant training sessions. They knew their powers were not as stable as the current rangers, so they had to rely more on their martial arts abilities. All the rangers collapsed after another week. It was Thursday and they still had one more day to suffer through before the light shone through with the presence of the weekend. Tommy came down the stairway and saw all his friends. He chuckled.  
  
"So what are all of your plans tomorrow night?" he asked.  
  
"SLEEPING!" chorused the Storm and Dino rangers.  
  
"What they said," chorused the veteran rangers.  
  
"No it's not. You guys need a break from the routine and I want to see all of you at the spring dance tomorrow night," he said, throwing flyers at all of them. Hunter didn't budge as a flyer landed softly on his stomach. He was slumped over on a couch with his arm around Leila. She was leaning on him, using him as a pillow. Hunter took his hand and arched the flyer to his face.  
  
"Could be fun to do something different," he said, looking over at Leila.  
  
"I'm in," she said.  
  
"Just like old times, huh babe?" Adam asked, putting his arm around Aisha. Aisha rolled her eyes and smiled. The other rangers laughed. Tommy came up behind Kimberly and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Care to chaperone with me, Ms. Hart?" he asked, suavely.  
  
"Why, I'd love to Mr....oh, I'm sorry...DR. Oliver," she replied. Tommy leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"Awww," Dustin and Devin chorused together. Tommy grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. This started a chain reaction pillow fight amongst all the rangers, past and present. They all laughed together. The next night, the gymnasium was blasting with music and was decorated from ceiling to floor. All the guys were watching Zack dance with all the girls in a circle.  
  
"Go Zack, go Zack!" they chanted as he showed off his moves.  
  
"Hey guys, let's get back in there before he steals our girls," Adam said jokingly. Trent, Blake, Hunter, Jason, and Tommy followed him onto the dance floor. Zack danced with some other girls.  
  
"Hey Kira, who are those girls Conner's dancing with?" Katherine asked. Kira looked over and stifled a laugh.  
  
"Half the cheerleading squad," she replied. The music suddenly turned to salsa and Hunter and Leila broke out. They started doing a sexy, fast pace, hip moving salsa routine.  
  
"Whoa! Go Hunter!" Dustin cried.  
  
"Yea, Leila!" Kira and Ethan cried. Leila suddenly felt something go off in her like a time bomb.  
  
"ROCKY DUCK!!!" she screamed over at the food table. Rocky was caught a little off guard but suddenly, Tyranodrones appeared out of nowhere, landing right on the food table. Rocky rolled out of the way and popped back up in a fighting position. The students and teachers screamed and ran out of the gym in a mob. Some rangers led them out while others fought off Tyranodrones. Leila ended up in one corner, fighting off Tyranodrones in her heels and dancing dress. She didn't realize how far she was from the others until it was too late. Bronchonaut appeared in front of her, cornering her with no way out.  
  
"LEILA!!" Trent and Hunter cried. Leila was scared. She hadn't gotten a good control on most of her powers, and she was stunned by his presence. Bronchonaut grabbed her neck and began to squeeze, cutting off her air. Leila gripped his hands, trying to get him off her neck.  
  
"No stupid spells this time little girl. Your powers are mine," he hissed. Leila was scared, but suddenly she dropped to the ground. She recovered to realize Bronchonaut had been knocked over by...Hunter. Leila herself was a little shocked by Hunter's sudden power but he was enraged. He began to fight Bronchonaut with everything he had. With one punch and kick after another, Hunter managed to knock Bronchonaut down.  
  
"Guys, morph, let's finish this!!" he cried.  
  
"Don't bother!" Bronchonaut said right before disappearing, along with the Tyranodrones. Hunter was angry that he couldn't stop them from disappearing. He recovered and ran over to Leila as she stood up, clutching her neck. They walked over and met the other rangers halfway.  
  
"This is getting old," Shane said.  
  
"We HAVE to do the plan...tonight," Leila said. All the other rangers swallowed hard. As much as they were willing to do this, they were scared at the thought of losing their powers, some for the second time. They all went home for a little while. Hunter went to Leila's house with her.  
  
"I hope this works," she said as he held her.  
  
"It will. Go get changed and we'll head over to Dr. Oliver's," Hunter said, kissing her head. Leila kissed him on the lips and ran upstairs. Meanwhile, the other vets had changed and were over at Tommy's.  
  
"Tommy do you think this will work?" Kimberly asked. Tommy sighed.  
  
"I hope so beautiful. For everyone's sake," he said. Ten minutes passed and all the rangers who were coming there were at Dr. Oliver's house. They made their way over to the park where they met the other rangers, plus Hayley and Zordon/Anton.  
  
"Dad..I mean, Zordon, what are you doing here?" Trent asked.  
  
"I, as Zordon, will lend my services by releasing my spirit into the energy ball you rangers create with your powers," Zordon/Anton explained.  
  
"But Zordon, you can't leave!" Billy pleaded.  
  
"I must Billy. The fate of the world is far more important. Besides, with any evil that may come in the future, I can rest knowing the world is in good hands," he said to the rangers. Tori looked over at her fellow teen female rangers.  
  
"You girls ready?" she asked Kira and Leila.  
  
"Yea," Leila whispered.  
  
"We need to have a SERIOUS girls day out after this," Kira said  
  
"I heard that," Aisha chorused. All the girl rangers laughed while the boys chuckled.  
  
"Okay, let's do it," Leila said.  
  
"You heard the lady," Jason said. All the former Morphin rangers gathered on one side while the Dino rangers gathered on the other. The Storm Rangers created a third side while Tommy and Leila made up a forth side, being rangers from different teams.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Leila asked. The rangers chorused.  
  
"Let's do this," Hayley whispered.  
  
WHAT will happen? Will the plan work? What is to come with any outcome of the plan? Find out in Chapter 33. I promise more action in the next chapter. Please R&R. 


	33. The Plan Unfolds

Disclaimer: Uhhhhhhhhhh.............  
  
Author's Note: I don't know how to spell the name of Tommy's Dino Thunder Morpher but that's supposed to be the third name he calls.  
  
CHAPTER 33 The Plan Unfolds  
  
"Ready?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Wait," Devin interjected. All the others rangers looked at him, a little surprised.  
  
"What man?" Conner asked.  
  
"Look, I'm just as anxious to help with this but why are we jumping into this? I mean, couldn't we take some more time and make sure that there's a way to keep our powers in case something goes wrong?" Devin asked. All the other rangers seemed to agree with Devin. They looked at Leila, who glanced at Dr. Oliver, then back at them.  
  
"It's too dangerous to take anymore time than we already have. These little attacks where Bronchonaut shows up and then basically just leaves are strategic. He's trying to weaken us little by little until he finally shows up to a fight where we can't hold our own at all," Leila explained. All the rangers looked at each other.  
  
"So are we ready rangers?" asked Anton/Zordon.  
  
"Ready," said the Morphin/Zeo Rangers.  
  
"We're in," Tommy and Leila said.  
  
"Us too," the Dino Rangers said.  
  
"Let's go," said the Storm Rangers.  
  
"Then let it begin," said Anton/Zordon. Adam and Zack clutched the Mastodon Power Coin in both of their hands, as Kimberly and Katherine did for the Pterodactyl power coin and Jason and Rocky did for the Tyrannosaurus power coin.  
  
"Mastodon Power!" Zack and Adam screamed.  
  
"Pteradactyl Power!" Kimberly and Katherine screamed.  
  
"Triceratops Power!" cried Billy.  
  
"Saber-tooth Tiger Power!" cried Aisha.  
  
"Tyrannosaurus Power!" cried Rocky and Jason.  
  
"Dragonzord Power! White Tiger Power! Brachio Power!" Tommy cried.  
  
"Tyranno Power!" Conner cried.  
  
"Tricera Power!" Ethan cried.  
  
"Ptera Power!" cried Kira.  
  
"White Drago Power!" Ethan cried.  
  
"Triassic Power!" Devin screamed. One by one, light illuminated from the rangers possessing dino powers. The lights merged together between the two groups and began forming an energy smiled. Leila smiled in excitement.  
  
"It's working! Shane, go for it!" she cried.  
  
"Let's go guys. Power of air!" Shane cried.  
  
"Power of Earth!" cried Dustin.  
  
"Power of Water!" Tori screamed.  
  
"Crimson Thunder Power!" Hunter cried.  
  
"Navy Thunder Power!" cried Blake.  
  
"Samurai Storm Power!" Cam cried. The power from the storm rangers cast into the dino energy ball. As it slowly built in power, Leila saw Bronchonaut appear.  
  
"Oh no. There's only one way for this to work," she said. Leila broke into a run from her position.  
  
"Leila!" Tommy cried, being the only who could see her due to the brightness of power lights. Leila began to run faster.  
  
"THUNDERSAURUS POWER!" she screamed as she ran into the energy ball. Zordon/Anton was horrified by seeing this.  
  
"Leila," they whispered. Zordon cast himself into the energy ball. Bronchonaut was not swayed by this.  
  
"The end is near rangers, this will not help," he said. The rangers were frozen where they were. If they broke their positions, the power ball would disable.  
  
"Shane, what are we going to do? I don't think we can hold all this much longer," Dustin said.  
  
"Just hold on Dustin. We have the fate of the world to think about," Tori said. Tommy concentrated as hard as he could, carrying three power energies on him.  
  
'Leila, what were you thinking? Concentrate Tommy, you have to live through this to get Leila back. Think of Kimberly and the other rangers,' he thought to himself. Ethan started to sway from the energy. He started to collapse but Conner managed to catch him and hold his power at the same time.  
  
"Hold on man. We haven't finished saving the world yet," he said sarcastically. Ethan smirked at his sarcasm and concentrated harder. Trent concentrated hard. He glanced over at Kira, then over at all his fellow rangers and friends. He could not see his dad/Zordon or Leila but he thought of them.  
  
'I just want the world and my family to be safe,' he thought. Hayley was so awestruck by the sight that she neither noticed Bronchonaut appear or Anton's position as Zordon's spirit continued to cast itself into the energy ball. She looked over and saw Anton holding his hand out, seeing Zordon's spirit flow out of the hand and towards the rangers.  
  
"Good bye Zordon, thank you," she whispered. Suddenly, a group of Tyranodrones surrounded her. Hayley screamed and tried to fight them off. Bronchonaut smirked as she was easily caught. The Tyranodrones attempted to capture Anton, but Zordon was somehow protecting him with a power shield.  
  
"No matter, it is too late for them," Bronchonaut said. The rangers all knew it was time to give the ultimate power release.  
  
"MIGHT MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!!" cried Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly, Katherine, Zack, Adam, and Tommy.  
  
"DINO THUNDER POWER RANGERS!!" screamed Tommy, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Devin.  
  
"NINJA STORM POWER RANGERS!!" cried Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Cam cried. Ultimate surges of power flowed from the rangers into the energy ball. The power grew until it finally exploded, covering all of Reefside. Nearby citizens either watched in awe or ducked out of the way. A small radius around the rangers cleared anything around the land. The light was so bright, that it could be seen from space. Astronauts from space watched in amazement.  
  
"Houston, something's going on down there. Care to tell us what it is?" one of them asked.  
  
DID IT WORK? What happened to Leila?! What happened to the other rangers? What's to happen after the plan settles itself? Find out in Chapter 33. 


	34. After Shock

Disclaimer: the usual............  
  
CHAPTER 34 Aftershock  
  
Rocky slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room.  
  
"About time man," he heard. He glanced over and saw Adam, Tommy, and Jason.  
  
"What...what's going on?" Rocky asked.  
  
"It's been a couple of days. People came to investigate the scene and found all of us," Adam asked.  
  
"So they know?" Rocky asked. Jason and Tommy nodded.  
  
"That's why we're all in a private wing," Jason explained.  
  
"How...where are the others?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Katherine, Kimberly, Aisha, and Hayley were the first ones to wake up. They've been discharged but can't leave the hospital yet because of all the media. Blake, Hunter, and Trent haven't woken up. Tori and Kira haven't left their side since they came to," Tommy explained.  
  
"Cam, Ethan, and Billy are awake but are being checked constantly because they were thrown against something during the blast. The doctor said they should be fine but he doesn't want to take chances. Zack, Shane, Dustin, Conner, and Devin have been going to physical therapy for the last two days," Adam said.  
  
"How's Dr. Mercer?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Scared straight," Jason retorted.  
  
"Wait, where's Leila?" Rocky asked. The others hesitated, looking sad at the same time.  
  
"Guys?" Rocky asked.  
  
"They haven't found Leila," Tommy said. Rocky was horror-struck.  
  
"What do you mean they haven't found Leila? She was right in formation with us," Rocky said.  
  
"No she wasn't. She ran into the energy ball when Bronchonaut showed up. She never came out," Tommy said, tearing up a little. All the guys were silent. It was hard enough going through Trini's death, they didn't know if they could take another one. Let alone what they would have to go through telling Trent and Hunter. Meanwhile, Kira and Tori watched over their guys.  
  
"They look so peaceful. Hard to believe they could slip at moment," Kira said, a little horrified.  
  
"At least we have them with us. There's no telling what happened to Leila," Tori said, before putting her hand around Blake's.  
  
"How are we going to tell Hunter and Trent about this?" Kira asked. Tori didn't answer, but her eyes widened. She jerked her eyes from Kira to Blake.  
  
"What is it, Tor?" she asked.  
  
"He squeezed my hand," Tori said excitedly. She looked into Blake's eyes and saw them crack open a little. Tori smiled so wide, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.  
  
"Doctor!" Kira cried, running out of the room, only running into Shane, Dustin, Cam, Conner, Ethan and Devin.  
  
"Kira what is it?" Conner asked.  
  
"Blake's awake. I'm going to go get a doctor," Kira said. Dustin, Cam, and Shane all gathered around Tori and Blake. Conner, Ethan, and Devin stood a little out of the way.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living, dude," Dustin said.  
  
"Yea, you had us a little worried," Shane said. Blake could only crack a small smile, still having a tube in his mouth. He looked over to his left to the bed next to him. Trent was on his right, so the others knew Blake wanted to know how Hunter was.  
  
"He's not awake yet, Blake. He and Trent are the only ones of us not out of it yet," Cam said. Tori leaned in and caressed Blake's hand.  
  
"We haven't found Leila, Blake. We're really getting worried," Tori said. Blake squeezed her hand. The others saw the fear in his eyes as he looked from Hunter over to Trent. Their Dino Thunder comrades were worried too.  
  
"Have they found anything?" Devin asked.  
  
"No, it's like she completely disappeared," Ethan said. Kira came in with a couple of doctors and some nurses. Conner, Ethan, and Devin glanced over at Trent's bed as the doctors checked on Blake. If it wasn't for all the tubes coming out of him, he would look peaceful. But Trent was in fact somewhere that was scaring him.  
  
"Hey, guys, anybody?" he called. He was an all white room with several doors.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself. Suddenly, one of the doors opened and Trent turned in a defensive stance towards the noise. He relaxed when he saw Hunter.  
  
"Trent? Man, where are we?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I wish I knew," Trent said.  
  
"You're in your own minds," came a voice. Hunter and Trent both turned towards the voice.  
  
"HA!" they cried, posing in defensive stances. They both looked completely shocked when they saw not only the voice, but the body and several others. Right before their eyes were the spirits of their parents.  
  
"Mom, dad," Trent whispered in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe this," Hunter said.  
  
"Believe it son. Through ninja magic, you two have entered into a state of being that can only happen in the unconscious mind. Your mind frames were connected and thus, the two of you have both ended up here," Hunter's dad explained.  
  
"So, we aren't dead?" Trent asked.  
  
"No, son," his mom replied. Trent and Hunter both sighed in relief.  
  
"But why are we here?" Hunter asked.  
  
"You're here because the two of you must here a message from Leila," Hunter's mom said.  
  
"Leila? You know about Leila?" Trent asked.  
  
"Yes son, and we've son what a good brother you've been to her. She needs the both of you right now as your teammates and certain young ladies do now," Trent's dad said. Trent blushed a little, knowing his dad meant Kira.  
  
"We must go now," Hunter's dad said.  
  
"No, please don't," the boys pleaded.  
  
"We'll always be with you," Hunter's mom said reassuringly.  
  
"Watching over you," Trent's dad said.  
  
"We love you, always," Trent's mom said, before their spirits disappearing.  
  
"Trent? Hunter?" came a familiar voice. The boys turned to see Leila, wearing a flowing white dress, showing off her figure and her hair straight down.  
  
"Leila, what's going?" Trent asked.  
  
"The plan, it worked," Leila said. Hunter and Trent smiled.  
  
"But that's good, isn't it?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Of course it is, but the energy blast sent all of us flying all over the place. It took five hours to find all of you because you were so spread out. But they haven't found me yet," Leila explained.  
  
"What do you mean? You were right there with us," Trent said. Leila looked down then looked at her brother and boyfriend.  
  
"I ran into the energy ball when I released my powers. The only reason I know I'm alive is because when Zordon released his spirit, he surrounded me and protected me. I don't know where I am but I really NEED you guys right now. You need to wake up and help the others find me. I know I won't make it much longer unless I'm found and my grandfather can put ninja healing powers over me," Leila said. Trent and Hunter looked at each, worried. They were having a hard time taking in what she was saying.  
  
"We'll do what we can Leila," Trent said reassuringly, giving her a hug. He let her go and let Hunter have his turn. He had to look away when Hunter leaned in and gave Leila a soft kiss.  
  
"We'll get you back," Hunter whispered to her.  
  
"You two need to wake up now. The spell is almost out," Leila said. She disappeared and the boys noticed the doors were disappearing too.  
  
"See you in a few?" Hunter asked, a little jokingly, putting his hand out for Trent to shake. Trent shook it.  
  
"Yea, I hope," Trent said. A little overcame them and they had to close their eyes to not be blinded. When they started to open their eyes, they both noticed they were in a hospital room.  
  
"Trent?" came a female voice. Trent looked over and smiled when he saw Kira.  
  
"Welcome back Hunter," Dustin said when he saw that his comrade was awake. The first step had been taken, but the guys knew they had to get better fast in order to find Leila.  
  
How's that? Will the guys find Leila? WHERE is she? Find out all this and more in Chapter 35. PLEASE R&R. ( 


	35. Two More Friends

Disclaimer: the usual.......  
  
CHAPTER 35 Two More Friends  
  
"So we know Leila is alive, but that doesn't put us any closer to finding her," Billy said. A few hours had passed since Trent and Hunter had woken up. The doctors had monitored them for a few hours, watching their health improved. The other rangers were overjoyed to have them back with them, none more so than Kira, Blake, and their respective ranger teammates. They had gathered in a large lounge that was a part of their private wing. Hunter and Trent had explained their mysterious mental encounter with their deceased parents and Leila. Blake had snuck out shortly after to the Thunder Academy to get Sensei Omano.  
  
"Is there any ninja trick that can track down a person?" Zack asked of the storm rangers.  
  
"None that we know of," Shane said.  
  
"We can get there fast once we know where a person is. It's just a trick to find them," Tori explained.  
  
"Hey guys," Blake said, walking through the door with Sensei Omano right behind them.  
  
"Where's Laura and LeeAnn?" Cam asked.  
  
"I left LeeAnn to run the academy and for her own sanity, I insisted Laura stay with her. Where is Anton?" Sensei Omano asked.  
  
"He's using his business position to use any sources necessary to find Leila. For now, that's actually helpful," Trent explained.  
  
"Well what do we do for now?" Devin asked.  
  
"All we have is the fight scene to go on," Dustin said.  
  
"And that's exactly where we're going to go," Tommy said.  
  
"And exactly how do you plan on getting there through the media?" Aisha asked.  
  
"We'll all pair off and sneak out. Everybody knows where the fight site is, just get there as soon as possible," Tommy said.  
  
"What about Hayley?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Leave her be. We'll need her help soon enough. Just let her run the Cyber Café," Tommy said. The rangers quickly discussed a plan of action. Zack, Billy, Ethan, Conner, and Cam snuck out first. Jason, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam went next. Devin, Dustin, and Shane followed next. Katherine, Kimberly, and Aisha were next. Kira, Trent, Tori, Blake, Hunter and Sensei Omano were last. Meanwhile, doctors were examining the mysterious girl who had been brought in. They had heard about the explosion in the nearby town Reefside but were skeptical about piecing her to it.  
  
"Do you really think the explosion could have carried her this far?" one doctor asked of another.  
  
"I don't know but this makes me even more suspicious," said the other doctor. He dug into the bag that contained Leila's personal belongings. He brought out her morpher and showed it to her colleague.  
  
"I'll give them a call," the other doctor said. The second doctor, whose tag read Dr. Harding, grabbed the bag and walked down the echoing hallway. He walked into a private hospital room where Leila was hooked up to one tube after another. He placed the bag of her belongings on a chair and walked over to her bedside. He sided as he saw the young girl there.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked curiously. Back at Reefside, all the rangers had made their way back to the fight scene. Any cops who were on guard let them through, knowing how much the rangers had done for them. They spread out as far as they could without losing sight of each other.  
  
"What do you think will happen if we can't find Leila?" Katherine asked of her fellow veteran females.  
  
"Hope that she's alive," Kimberly said.  
  
"And happy wherever she is. For her sake and Trent and Hunter's," Aisha said as she continued to turn over branches for any clues that might lead them to Leila.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Shane cried, knocking down debris in frustration.  
  
"Dude, Shane, calm down," Dustin said to his friend.  
  
"This isn't fair. What did any of us do to deserve losing a friend like Leila? And what did Leila do to deserve this?" Shane asked.  
  
"Dude, remember what Hunter and Trent said, Leila is STILL alive. We just have to work fast in order to make sure she STAYS that way," Dustin said. Shane sighed.  
  
"Sorry man," Shane said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, bro. We're all worried about Leila, we just have to work to make sure she's alive the next time we see her," Dustin said. Shane nodded in agreement and the two of them turn back to working. Tommy let out a small scream of frustration.  
  
"You okay Dr. Oliver?" said a familiar voice. Tommy looked over and saw Trent.  
  
"I'm as good as I can be. How are you though?" Tommy asked. Trent sighed.  
  
"I'm still worried and anxious, but I hugged Leila wherever we were so I'm little more reassured by that," Trent explained.  
  
"How's he doing?" Tommy asked. Trent looked over and saw Hunter whacking through some bushes. Trent sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure. As good of a friend Hunter has become and no matter how close I get to Leila, I don't think I'll ever understand how much they love each other," Trent said. Tommy smirked and glanced one way.  
  
"Don't bet on it," Tommy said. Trent looked over where Tommy had glanced and saw Kira searching through tree debris. She looked up and wiped her brow, locking eyes with Trent. She smiled softly at him. Trent smiled back at her and turned to Dr. Oliver.  
  
"I should know better than to try be philosophical with my teacher and the most experienced ranger on Earth," Trent said sarcastically. Tommy laughed and the two men go back to work.  
  
Back at the hospital, Dr. Harding was explaining his theories to the two men called into the hospital. The other was checking Leila's fingerprints and blood type in a specialized computer.  
  
"The news report said that several rangers were involved in creating the explosion. We were skeptical in believing that she could have been carried this far but I'm up to believing it based on this alone," Dr. Harding explained, handing the officer Leila's morpher. The officer looked it over as a beep came up on his partner's computer.  
  
"Got it. Leila Omano, currently resides in Reefside with her mother. She's a student at Reefside High. Before moving to Reefside, she lived with her mom and aunt at her grandfather's school, near Blue Bay Harbor," he read.  
  
"Wes, isn't Reefside where Tommy lives now?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yea, and I'll bet he was one of the ones involved in creating the explosion," Wes said.  
  
"Looks like we're going to Reefside. It'll be quicker than calling," Eric said. Wes closed his computer and followed his partner. Hours passed, and the rangers were at a dead end.  
  
"NOTHING!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!" Jason screamed. The rangers who weren't saddened by the lack of discoveries were highly upset.  
  
"This day can't get any worse," Blake declared. Suddenly, Tyranodrones appeared, along with Elsa and Zeltrax.  
  
"Mesagog and Bronchonaut MAY be gone," Elsa said.  
  
"But we're still here," Zeltrax finished. Zack looked over at Blake.  
  
"You were saying," he said sarcastically.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? Our powers are gone and we're all too weak to hold up a good fight," Ethan said.  
  
"How about a little backup?" came a voice behind the Tyranodrones. The Tyranodrones, Elsa, and Zeltrax all looked behind them. The rangers looked up. Tommy and Jason smirked.  
  
"Eric," Tommy said.  
  
"Wes," said Jason.  
  
"Time for Time Force!" Wes cried.  
  
"Quantum Power!" cried Eric. Red lights illuminated the two former rangers and it died down to reveal them donning their familiar Time Force Suits.  
  
"It's good to be back," Wes said as they stared down the Tyranodrones with no fear.  
  
HA HA!! Two more rangers. Will they take care of the Tyranodrones in time? Will they get to Leila in time? What will happen after all of this? Please find out in Chapter 36. PLEASE R&R. 


	36. Surprises and Relief

Disclaimer: the usual.......  
  
CHAPTER 36 Surprises and Relief  
  
"Oh great, more spandex freaks," Elsa said sarcastically as she and Zeltrax looked at the two Time Force rangers in front of them.  
  
"Hey, I think I actually resented that," Wes retorted, equally sarcastically.  
  
"Me too. Shall we?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yea, I think so. Time Force Blaster!" Wes cried, grabbing his laser from his side pocket.  
  
"Quantum Phaser!" Eric cried, grabbing his laser. The two of them fired at the Tyranodrones, taking out most of them. Elsa and Zeltrax recovered from the blast.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Zeltrax asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that's the best WE can do but did you really think we'd come here alone?" Eric asked.  
  
"What?" Elsa asked, a little annoyed. Kira leaned in to Dr. Oliver.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered.  
  
"Not sure yet," Tommy replied.  
  
"It was so convenient that Mariner Bay was on the way from Silver Hills to Reefside," Wes said happily. Suddenly, any remaining Tyranodrones were thrown one way or the other. Elsa and Zeltrax dodged them and then looked over in one direction.  
  
"Did we miss the party?" asked Carter.  
  
"You will if you don't morph," Eric said. Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Joel, and Chad shifted into morphing position. Ryan did his own morphing position.  
  
"Lightspeed Rescue!"  
  
"Titanium Power!" They appeared in their respective suits and began fighting the remaining Tyranodrones along with Eric and Wes. The other rangers held back, still being seriously weak from the fight with Bronchonaut. They watched in awe as little by little, the Tyranodrones were destroyed, leaving Elsa and Zeltrax.  
  
"Say goodbye!" Ryan said. All together Ryan, Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Joel, Chad, Eric, and Wes fired their weapons at Elsa and Zeltrax. A blast came from them and, the dino rangers especially, watched in amazement as their final enemies were destroyed. The Time Force Rangers and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers approached the other rangers.  
  
"Power Down!" they said. Their suits disappeared, leaving them smiling at the weakened rangers.  
  
"So what's up?" Wes asked Tommy. Tommy smirked.  
  
"Thanks for the help," he said. The rangers all shook hands and exchanged greetings.  
  
"Not that we aren't grateful but what are you guys doing here?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Well, we were recruited by these two," Chad said.  
  
"And we came here because I think we have something that belongs to you," Eric said.  
  
"Actually someone, a Leila Omano," Wes said. All the other rangers let their mouths drop. Relief came over them as Hunter and Trent pushed their way to Eric and Wes.  
  
"Where is she?" Hunter demanded.  
  
"At the Hospital in Silver Hills. We'll be happy to take all of you there," Wes said.  
  
"We must hurry. I need to perform some ninja magic," Sensei Omano said. It took a little while but the rangers eventually made their way towards Silver Hills. They picked up Tommy and Conner's cars. Kimberly borrowed Hayley's car. The Storm and Dino Rangers piled in with Tommy, Conner, and the Time Force Rangers. The vet rangers rode with the Lightspeed rangers and Kimberly. The ride seemed long, especially for Trent, Hunter, and Sensei Omano.  
  
"How are you doing, bro?" Blake asked Hunter. Hunter smirked, knowing his brother was concerned about him.  
  
"Okay I guess," Hunter said.  
  
"It's going to be all right Hunter," Tori said reassuringly. Kira, still tired, was using Trent as a pillow. Trent was next to the window, gazing out with his arm around Kira. Kira watched him, wondering if he was all right. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. Trent snapped out of it and looked over at her, smiling softly.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"You looked like you could've used it," she said. Trent smiled at her appreciatively and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. Hunter's cell phone went off.  
  
"Yea," he answered.  
  
"Hunter, it's Dr. O. The vet rangers went to Mariner Bay with the Lightspeed Rangers. They need the rest but they want us to call them the second we know something about Leila," Tommy said.  
  
"Okay sounds good. I think we're almost there, so see you in a few," Hunter said, hanging up his cell phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Eric asked.  
  
"Dr. O. The vet rangers went with Lightspeed to Mariner Bay for some rest. We're supposed to call when we know something," Hunter said. Nothing was said in response. Conner, Tommy, and Wes all drove on the exit ramp that led to Silver Hills. The ride seemed to get slower as they approached the hospital. When they parked outside, all the rangers walked in behind Eric and Wes. After exchanging words with the doctor, the two groups followed the Time Force Rangers to Leila's room. Relief flowed over all of them when they saw Leila. Hunter and Trent ran to one side of her bed while Tommy and Sensei Omano went to the other. Blake, Tori, and Kira stood at the end while the other spread themselves out. Sensei Omano took out some powders and began to spread them over Leila, chanting a language the others did not know. When he finished chanting, the rangers waited with him to see any changes. Nothing came.  
  
"What's going on?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It should've worked," Sensei Omano said.  
  
"Dudes, what's up with Trent and Hunter?" Dustin asked, worried. The others looked over and gasped. Trent and Hunter were in a daze and their eyes were glowing white. They started to say something over and over again. The rangers listened closely to what they were saying.  
  
"Thunder, Dino, Power, Control, bring us back our heart and soul," they repeated over and over again. An energy was felt building throughout the room until it finally built up to its full strength.  
  
"THUNDER, DINO, POWER, CONTROL, BRING US BACK OUR HEART AND SOUL!!" the boys cried together. An energy released out of Leila's body as the boys collapsed in exhaustion. Blake and Cam helped them up, just in time for them to see the light die down. The waiting became too much until they saw what they wanted. Leila's eyes began to flutter open. She looked around and smiled at everybody, as they all smiled in relief while others had tears in their eyes. Leila pulled her oxygen mask off.  
  
"I guess Zordon visited you two as well," she said, smiling. Trent and Hunter smiled beyond control. They both leaned down to hug her, and didn't want to let go. Tommy smiled and looked over at a tearful Sensei Omano.  
  
"I'll go call the others," Tommy said, excusing himself from the room.  
  
They found Leila and everybody's happy. But there's still a matter of settling everything else that is supposed to happen. The story is wrapping up but you still have some chapters to expect. Please R&R and look forward to spinoffs. 


	37. May The Power Protect Us

Disclaimer: What do you expect? I don't own any of the rangers except Leila.  
  
CHAPTER 37 May The Power Protect Us  
  
It seemed to take forever but Leila eventually got discharged from the Silver Hills hospital on the condition that she got plenty of rest when she returned home. All the rangers assured the doctors that they would see to it personally that she would. To which Leila surprised, 'Oh great.' They exchanged farewells and thank yous with Eric and Wes. Leila was a little disappointed that that was that with the Time Force Rangers and they she never got to meet the Lightspeed Rangers or say goodbye to the former Morphin and Zeo Rangers. Tommy assured her that once everyone was back on their feet from the fight, there would be a serious ranger party.  
  
"Sweet, party!" Dustin said. All the rangers laughed at his antics. Upon entering Reefside, they were hounded by reporters. Not sure of how much they knew, the storm rangers were skeptical to streak back to the academies for classes, fearful that they may reveal too much. The Sensei's shared in their fears and ordered them to take some time off in Reefside, mainly for rest. After a few days back at home, Leila seemed like her old self again. She had some of her energy back and did light work outs with her teammates. Since they were all seemingly back to normal, Dr. Oliver decided to have a little meeting with the Storm and Dino Rangers.  
  
"So what happens now Dr. O? I mean, the whole world knows about us," Ethan said. Tommy sighed.  
  
"We try to go about our normal lives. I managed to do it, at least for a few years, I'm sure it will happen for the rest of us," Dr. Oliver explained.  
  
"Yea right. We just wasted evil with, what, five teams worth of rangers, past and present. This is NOT going to go away that fast Dr. O," Devin said. Tommy had to admit that Devin was right. Even with Andros had to release Zordon in order to vanquish the evil of the universe, that had only been him and the space rangers. This had been bigger in so many different ways.  
  
"I hate to say this but I actually miss just going to school," Conner said. The others chuckled but had to agree. It had been a while since they could enjoy just a regular day of going to school and enjoying the things they love to do.  
  
"I miss our normal schedules at the academies," Tori said.  
  
"Hey, if you had kept that up, you never would have met us," Leila said, a little teasingly. All the rangers laughed, agreeing with her. The experience had been wonderful in the sense that they had found their full potentials as rangers and had made many new friends.  
  
"Hey, do you think we'll get a discount if we order a pizza?" Shane asked. All the rangers rolled their eyes and threw pillows at him. Once again, a pillow fight started amongst the rangers. Night fell and sleep came over most of the rangers. Hunter once again found his way to Leila's room. They held each other in silence, contemplating what the future held.  
  
"I can't believe it's over. It seems like we have so much more to go through," Leila said. Hunter smiled at her.  
  
"We do. It just doesn't require bad guys and spandex suits," he said. Leila giggled and kissed him full on the lips. They slipped into a restful sleep. Meanwhile, Kira and Tori couldn't get to sleep. They were sharing Laura's room for the time being. They both sat up and looked at each other.  
  
"How much you wanna bet the guys aren't really asleep?" Tori asked.  
  
"I'll go down stairs and send Blake up," Kira said, getting out of bed and quietly walking out of the room and down the stairs. She was almost to the door where Blake came out the door.  
  
"Looks like you two had the same idea," Blake said.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kira said teasingly. Blake rolled his eyes and went upstairs as Kira went into the room. Trent was sitting up in bed, looking out the window onto the moonlit horizon. When he heard the door close, he looked over and smiled at the sight of Kira. He scooted over and left her room to crawl into bed. They wrapped themselves in each others arms.  
  
"So, if this was junior year, what do you think senior year will be like?" Trent asked. Kira started laughing.  
  
"Who knows? But who cares? We have new friends and everyone's okay, that's all that matters right now," Kira said.  
  
"You're right," Trent said. He kissed her and they sat back into the pillows. Meanwhile Blake entered into the room where Tori was waiting for him. He slipped into the bed and the two lay their, just happy the other was there.  
  
"What do you think this next year will be like?" Blake asked.  
  
"I don't know why, but I can't wait to find out," Tori replied. Blake smiled and kissed her before they too drifted off to sleep. After about another week of rest and calmness from the media, the Dino Rangers began to slowly get back into the routine of school. They were still hounded for some time, but it eventually died down enough to where they could stand it. The Storm Rangers, at first, had to drive so far out of Reefside before streaking back to the academies. Tommy eventually found a safe spot for them to streak from near his house. After about a month, it was time for that party Tommy had promised. Hayley said that her place would definitely be the scene of the reunion. Tommy got in touch with all the rangers involved and any others he could get a hold of. They were all doing fine and agreed to show up. A little bit of work got the place together in no time. Katherine, Kimberly, and Aisha were the first ones to show up. They were overjoyed to see Leila and the guys smirked at the girls bonding. The guys all showed up soon after, equally happy to see Leila healthy and alive for their own eyes. The Lightspeed Rangers and Eric and Wes showed up soon after the guys. Leila was excited to meet the Lightspeed Rangers.  
  
"I can't thank you guys enough for helping out my friends," she said.  
  
"It's no problem," Kelsey said.  
  
"Our pleasure," said Chad. The rangers past and present got to know each other a little better. Eventually, Laura, LeeAnn, Anton, Sensei Watanabe, and Sensei Omano showed up. They had to do quick press interviews and photo shoots every now and then. They had to agreed to do so many at certain times in order to gain their privacy from the media.  
  
"So handsome, how's school going for you?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Let's just say Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Devin, and Leila are the only ones in my classes who are interested in what I'm really there to teach," Tommy said. Kim laughed.  
  
"It'll get better," she said. Tommy kissed her forehead and stood up, offering his hand to Kim. She accepted it and the two of them walked over to the counter. Tommy picked up a glass of punch.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast," he said. The others fell silent and clutched their drinks. Tommy smirked when he saw the respective couples holding each others hands and all the best friends standing proudly next to each other.  
  
"To Team Time Force, the Lightspeed Rescue Squad, my comrades from the Mighty Morphin Team, and the Zeo team, as well as my comrades from the Dino Thunder Rangers, and the Storm Rangers. This has by far got to be one of the hardest fights any rangers have gone through. But it prevailed because we stuck together and did not sway into hopelessness. To the power of goodness that created power rangers and to the many friendships bonded by these teams," Tommy said as he held up his glass.  
  
"To Friendship," some chorused as they held up their glasses.  
  
"To Goodness," others said.  
  
"May the power to protect us all," Tommy said before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Hey, it's not QUITE over, but it's getting there. I still have a few loose ends to tie up so I can have spin offs set up correctly. Please R&R and look forward to Chapter 38: One year later...... -Storm2003 


	38. One Year Later

Disclaimer: the usual....  
  
CHAPTER 38 One Year Later  
  
Tommy sighed as he looked into the mirror. Never in his life had he felt so old and he wasn't even thirty years old yet.  
  
"Need some help handsome?" came a familiar female voice. Tommy turned to see Kimberly standing in the doorway of his classroom. He smiled at her as she approached.  
  
"Yea, why not?" he said. Kimberly adjusted the graduation ceremony gown on him properly, zipping it up. Shortly after things had settled down with the ranger business, Tommy was asked to become principal of Reefside High. He agreed but wanted to continue teaching. Trent, Devin, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Leila only improved as people overall. Their friendships with each other and the Storm Rangers, as well as the past rangers, never ceased. They only grew closer overtime. Katherine and Jason had moved closer to Reefside, finding that having Tommy back in their life was better for them. Kimberly found an apartment in close proximity to the school, Tommy's house, and the Cyber Café. She used her past experience as a gymnast and Katherine's as a dancer to open up a school near the café. Trent, although good friends with Conner, Ethan, Devin, and Tommy, became the best of friends with Hunter and Blake. He and Leila were closer than ever. Anton made peace with Laura. Trent became close to Leila's side of the family and visited the Thunder Academy on weekends Leila went.  
  
Tori and Blake had announced their engagement only a few weeks prior, but didn't want plans to be in full swing until Leila and Kira were free for the summer, seeing as they were asked to be the maids of honor in the ceremony. Leila and Hunter, as well as Kira and Trent had strong relationships with each other. Everyone was betting with their engagements would pop up. Kimberly finished adjusting the gown and placing the cap on Tommy's head. He turned around and sighed, smiling down at her.  
  
"Tommy Oliver, are you tearing up?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I just might soon enough," Tommy said, trying not to. Kimberly laughed at him and embraced him in a comforting hug.  
  
"Let's go handsome," she said. Tommy walked out of the school with his arm around her. The football field was erupting with cheers of friends and family. None more noticeable to Tommy than his fellow rangers. Jason, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, Billy, Katherine, Rocky, and Adam all crowded one corner. On one side of them were the Storm rangers, Anton, Laura, LeeAnn, Sensei Watanabe, and Sensei Omano stood proudly. On the other side of the vet rangers stood Wes and Eric with the Lightspeed Rangers. Tommy sat down at his seat on stage with the respective alumni. He looked out on the graduates. Trent, Devin, and Kira all sat together smiling at their mentor, teacher, fellow ranger, and above all friend. Ethan sat directly behind them while Conner was in the middle of the row behind Ethan, with Leila at the very end. The cheering died down and Tommy got up to say his speech. His cleared his throat and took a deep breath, feeling so much emotion coming over him that he had to use more strength than he ever had not to tear up. He looked up at the graduates.  
  
"When I started here at Reefside, you all were juniors. I did not know you as well as some alumni here did. But I quickly learned that you were not just our students. You were teachers as well. I will tell you all now what you taught me. Lessons that I have not remember in a long time. The happiness I saw each of you seek in your hobbies outside of school showed me that life is too short to get completely wrapped up in work. You lose track of friendships, family, and most importantly of yourself. The world you are about to enter is a long and challenging one, filled with obstacles. If you remember this lesson that you have taught me, to lose sight of yourself and your friends and family, there is no end to what each and every one of you can accomplish. Congratulations Class of 2005, I can't tell you how proud I am of you," Tommy said, feeling small tears fall from his eyes as the graduates and families erupted in cheers of excitement. Tommy smiled at each of his graduating rangers, who smiled up at him. He took his seat and allowed the other speakers their time. His heart pounded as the moment he wasn't ready for approached. The moment where he would hand each graduate their diplomas.  
  
"Trent Fernandez," said the vice-principal. Trent walked up to Tommy and stopped. Rather than simply shaking hands and saying congratulations and thank yous, the two embraced in a silent hug. No one made comments to this, for they knew the relationship Tommy had with the ranger students was different than any others he had. Trent shook Tommy's hand, took his diploma, and moved off stage.  
  
"Devin Fong." Devin walked up to Tommy. The same actions were repeated.  
  
"Kira Ford." Kira walked up to Tommy and he smirked at her, for tears had already fallen from her face. She smiled up at the man she admired so much. He gave her a fatherly/brotherly kiss on the cheek and gave her a big hug. Tommy had time to recover as more names were called.  
  
"Ethan James, valedictorian." Ethan gave a playful smile at his teacher and embraced him in an excited hug. Tommy laughed at Ethan, he was so proud of him for stepping it up his senior year. It did not take much effort for Ethan to raise his GPA enough to receive the honor. .  
  
"Conner McKnight." Tommy rolled his eyes as the Dino Thunder Red Ranger walked smugly up to him. Tommy handed him his diploma, which he gladly accepted. He watched Tommy put his hand out to shake. Conner smirked at him and embraced his teacher, friend, and fellow leader in a respectful hug of friendship. Conner took his turn down the ramp and back to his seat.  
  
"Leila Omano." Tommy again felt himself tearing up as Leila walked across the stage. He smiled when he heard Hunter hollering a little above the rest of the crowd. He handed Leila her high school diploma and embraced her in a hug much like the one he had given Kira, with a friendly, congratulatory kiss on the cheek. Leila wiped a tear from her eye and walked off the stage. Tommy relaxed a little as the remaining names were called and diplomas were handed out. The vice-principal stepped aside and allowed Tommy to step back up to the mike.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, friends and family, I present to you the Class of 2005!" Tommy declared happily. The place erupted in cheers and excitement. The graduates stood up, cheering. They threw their hats in the air in the traditional manner. Tommy stepped off the stage and watched as the rangers all gathered around him. They embraced in a congratulatory group hug. Their friends and family watched with awe filled eyes. Less than an hour later, they were all gathered at Hayley's for a private graduation party.  
  
"So what are all of your plans now?" Tori asked of her friends.  
  
"Well, I got a full engineering scholarship to Reefside Tech. They've got the best computer engineering program around," Ethan said.  
  
"Yea, I've got a soccer scholarship to the Community College. I'm not sure what I'm going to major in yet," Conner said.  
  
"I'm headed to film school a couple of towns over," said Devin.  
  
"Well, I've decided to take a little time off before I start school. I'm going to work a little a while and get a hang of my own art style before I apply to an art school," Trent explained.  
  
"I'm not putting college completely off but I'm very ready to get back to Thunder Academy and start teaching again," Leila said. Hunter smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her in for a kiss. Kira hesitated a minute. She was excited about her news but skeptical to tell them.  
  
"What about you Kira?" Blake asked.  
  
"I got a record deal," she said suddenly. Everybody spit out their punch in shock.  
  
"You did?!" Shane asked, a smile across his face.  
  
"Yea," Kira said, smiling and nodding with a little embarrassment.  
  
"Kira that's awesome!" Dustin declared. Leila and Tori hugged her in congratulations. Kira glanced up at Trent who was still in shock.  
  
"Trent, what do you think?" she asked, a little worried. She bit her lip in anticipation. Trent looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I am so happy for you," he said. Kira smiled in relief and embraced him in a hug. They kissed tenderly. Kimberly and Tommy watched this from a distance.  
  
"Ah, memories," Kimberly said sarcastically. Tommy laughed.  
  
"Good times," he said.  
  
"I liked what you said. How we shouldn't get so wrapped up in something and not lose sight of ourselves and other," Kimberly said. Tommy put his drink down and hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Well, I'm about to live up to that," he said, reaching into his pants pocket, pulling something out. Kimberly was not sure what he was doing until he got down on one knee and opened up the ring box.  
  
"Kimberly Hart, my life has been nothing but better each and every day since you came back into my life a year ago. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be wife. Will you marry me?" he asked. Kimberly smiled, small tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" she said. The café erupted in applause as the ring was slipped onto Kimberly's finger and the newly engaged couple embraced in a passionate kiss.  
  
HA! HA! Not done yet. I should have at the least, one or two more chapters before I begin my spin off stories. Next chapter 39: The Wedding(s). 


	39. The Weddings

Disclaimer: so what's new?....  
  
CHAPTER 39 The Weddings  
  
"Come on you two," Kira said.  
  
"Let's see the gowns," Leila said. The curtains to the two dressing rooms opened up and Kimberly and Tori both stepped out. Kira and Leila did not know what to say. Their friends looked absolutely gorgeous. Tori's dress hugged every single one of her curves. It was a white dress, somewhere in the midpoint of slightly casual and over the top dressy. It was trimmed with a baby blue color and decorated with matching flowers patterns. Kimberly's dress had a white silky top with a low neckline. The skirt was full and accented with a light pink lace.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you two look amazing," Leila said. Kimberly and Tori could only smile at their friends and at each other.  
  
"The flowers you sent Katherine and Aisha to get are going to look so good with the two of you," Kira mentioned. It had been a few months of planning and it had come together faster than any of them had expected. The ceremony was taking place at a church near the Wind Academy. Technically, it was so close that it was considered part of the academy, if the people of the church knew it existed. The plans for both weddings had coincided with each other so much that the two couples mutually decided to have a double wedding. Tori teared up at the sight of her dress. Kimberly gave her a comforting hug.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" she asked the blue wind ranger. Tori chuckled.  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever be, but I'm going to marry the man I love," she said. Leila and Kira smiled. Then, Kimberly and Tori turned the tables.  
  
"So, any chance you two will be getting engaged any time soon?" Kimberly asked. Kira and Leila blushed at the suddenness of the question. Tori chuckled at their responses.  
  
"You'll have to ask our significant others," Leila said. Kira bit her lip.  
  
"What's wrong Kira?" Tori asked.  
  
"I'm just not sure what Trent really thinks of me getting a record deal. I mean, I know he's happy for me, but it seems like he's holding back," Kira said. Leila smiled at her.  
  
"He's worried about the time you two will have to spend apart but you know better than I do how much he loves you and how much you love him. Things will be all right," Leila said. Kira sighed and smiled.  
  
"Well, ladies, only three more days," she said. Tori and Kimberly became nervous all of a sudden, making Leila and Kira laugh. Meanwhile, the guys were giving Tommy and Blake their traditional bachelor party.  
  
"CHEERS!" they all said, clanging their glasses together and taking sips.  
  
"Are you guys ready for this?" Jason, Tommy's best man, asked. Tommy and Blake glanced at each other and then shook their heads, laughing.  
  
"I don't know if we ever will, but it's going to happen," Blake said. Hunter, his best man, patted his back reassuringly.  
  
"No worries bro. You two have great catches," Hunter said.  
  
"Speaking of catches, when are you two asking your significant others the big question?" Tommy asked of Trent and Hunter. Trent and Hunter spit out their drinks in surprise.  
  
"Yea, Hunter, when are you going to ask Leila?" Trent said, trying to turn the subject away from him. Hunter looked a little uncomfortable. Blake laughed at his brother.  
  
"I don't know, when I'm ready to ask her," he said.  
  
"Aw come on, Hunter, you and Leila have been dating longer than Tori and I have," Blake said.  
  
"Yea, well, we weren't exactly flirting from first sight of each other like you two were. I'll ask her to marry me when we're both ready to get married," Hunter said.  
  
"And since you have a ring in your pocket, that means you should be ready soon," Ethan said. Hunter's face fell as the others guys started laughing. Trent reached into Hunter's pocket and indeed discovered a ring box. Trent raised an eyebrow at him. Hunter had enough.  
  
"Okay, Trent, what about you? When are you going to ask Kira?" Hunter asked. Trent looked away for a second and sighed.  
  
"She just got a record deal. I can't ask her now. I'm going to let her enjoy her career first," Trent replied. The others took his tone as a hint to drop it. There was no doubt in all of their minds how much Trent was in love with Kira, but this new development in her life was hard for him to deal with.  
  
"Well, guys, to three more days," Conner said, putting his cup up for a toast.  
  
"And death to either one of you if you break those girl's hearts," Shane said, teasingly but seriously. The others put up their drinks in a toast to the celebration of their impending marriages.  
  
Three days past before any of the rangers knew it. The church was a bustled with activity. Friends and hired help were busy setting up the flowers and preparing the reception hall. The bridesmaids were helping Tori and Kimberly fix their hair and putting the final touches to their dresses. The groomsmen were busy making sure the grooms did not have nervous breakdowns.  
  
"Tommy, dude, calm down. I don't think Kimberly will appreciate it if we had to perform the ceremony in a hospital room," Dustin said. Jason laughed at the Yellow Wind Rangers comment. Dustin shook his head as Tommy fumbled with his tux. He left the room to go check on Blake.  
  
"Tommy, take a deep breath, THEN adjust the cummerbund," Jason instructed. Tommy did as his friend told him and was successful upon doing so. There was a knock at the door and Blake entered, followed by Hunter, the other Storm Rangers, and Tommy's fellow Dino and Morphin/Zeo Rangers.  
  
"Let's go man," Rocky said.  
  
"Duhn Duhn Duhn Duhn," Ethan bellowed, in the marriage tone. All the guys growned and told him to stop as they took their places out in the church. The bridesmaids all smiled at the anxious brides.  
  
"Are you girls ready?" Cam asked. Tori smiled at him. He had been like a brother to her for so many years and since Sensei Watanabe was taking part in the actual marrying portion of the ceremony, she had asked Cam to walk her down the aisle.  
  
"Let's do this," she said after sighing. Cam laughed and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What about you Kim?" Billy asked. All the male rangers she had ever encountered had been like brothers to her, so Kimberly didn't hesitate to ask the original blue ranger to walk her down the aisle.  
  
"You know I am," she said. The bridesmaids took their places to walk down the center aisle of the church. Kimberly and Billy went to the right side while Tori and Cam set up on the left. The marching music played and one by one, the girls went down the aisle. Leila went first. Hunter had to work hard to keep his breath steady. Leila looked absolutely breath-taking in the slim yellow dress decorated at the waist with a vine of pink and baby blue flowers as her bridesmaids dress. Leila smiled at him and took her place. Katherine and Kira followed, causing Jason and Trent to have the same reactions. All the bridesmaids noticed the Lightspeed rangers along with Wes and Eric. Rocky, Adam, Zack, Ethan, and Devin were all sitting with them as their teammates stood alongside the grooms and the brides. There were new faces amongst the crowd. The remaining Turbo rangers and the second generation of such were there, along with Andros and Zhane from the space rangers. The Wild Force rangers were also there. The girls smirked at Eric, who was holding Taylor's hand. Aisha winked at Adam as the wedding music began to play. The doors to either side of the church opened and everyone stood up. Tommy and Blake were breathless at the sight of their brides. Kim and Tori began to tear up as they locked eyes with their grooms. It seemed to take forever but they were eventually given over by Billy and Cam. The words of the ceremony were a blur as Sensei Watanabe and a preacher friend of his performed the respective ceremonies. Everybody was just so happy at this occasion that all they heard were the exchanging of "I Do's" between the brides and the grooms.  
  
"Congratulations," said the preacher.  
  
"I know pronounce you husbands and wives. Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, Dr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver and Mr. and Mrs. Blake Bradley," Sensei Watanbe, tearing up in happiness. Tommy and Kim, followed by Tori and Blake ran down the aisle. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed after, locking arms with their respective partners. The reception was nothing but a celebration. Music blarred, dancing went on, and nothing but laughter and good times were shared. The ceremony could not have been any more special to any of them, especially the brides and grooms until a magnificent thing happened. The wind from outside blew through an open window and brushed against a lit candle. A magical effect seemed to come from the fire and formation became noticeable in the air. The magic dust, or what not, took on the form of the familiar face in the air.  
  
"Zordon," the rangers echoed.  
  
"May the power of love, friendship, and happiness bind you and protect you all for life. I love you all dearly," whispered the spirit of Zordon. The wind from outside blew against the dust, making Zordon disappear. The rangers savored that moment. They knew that no matter where life took them, or what obstacles were in store for each other them, they were forever together in heart and in mind. Nothing could rip them apart. Nothing.  
  
THE END. 


	40. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I cannot tell each and everyone of you how grateful I am for all of your comments and encouragement. As a last favor for this story, I would love it and appreciate it if you would all give overall comments and critiques about the story, my writing, what you liked, what you didn't like, why you did/didn't like something, etc. I would very much appreciate it. And as a little gift for each of you, here's what to look forward to on all of my spinoffs. I cannot guarantee what will be a single fanfic or what ideas will be combined. I have yet to come up with the titles but here are all of the ideas:  
  
Trent struggles to deal with Kira's success as she feels as if she drifts away from him. Kira struggles to enjoy her success but to hold on to Trent's love. Can they succeed? (Hint: Kira/Trent moment) PREQUEL: How did Leila and Hunter meet? How did their friendship and later relationship come into light? What does lift hold in store for Leila and Hunter? Will they get married? What else will happen? What's come of Katherine and Jason? What about Aisha and Adam? Tommy and Kimberly enjoy married life but what struggles await them. Tori and Blake settle into their marriage but they must deal with life and struggle of their own. PREQUEL: How and when did Tori and Blake hook up? What are the circumstances surrounding it?  
  
I won't guarantee that that's all but it's enough for now. God Bless- Storm2003 ( 


End file.
